The Prodigal Son
by cacoethes8
Summary: Christian hates his father, his half siblings and his father's wife. They are the reason his own mother is not with him today. Cashing out his inheritance, he left his home. His hatred driving him to become one of the most powerful man in the country. So what will he do when the one person he calls his own starts to get closer to the one person he hates the most? OOC/AU/HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have another story going, but this idea popped in my head and I wanted to get it out.**

**Please review to let me know if I should continue.**

**Thank You.**

**THE PRODIGAL SON**

**CHAPTER-1**

**CHRISTIAN**

Standing here watching the man who destroyed my life playing house with his perfect little family while I receive the Entrepreneur of the Year award makes me want to throw this award right at the perfect little family.

"Thank you for giving me this award. All I can say is that this is just the beginning."

I walk down the stage and exit the hall without so much as a glance at the perfect little family that was the Greys.

I hate them.

I hate them with everything I have.

They are the reason I lost everything. My father, my home and above all, I lost my mother because of those bastards. Every waking moment of my life is spent loathing them.

My mother would be so proud of me today, I think looking down at the award. They took away her chance of seeing her son grow into the man that I am today. Getting inside my SUV and instructing Taylor to head to Grey House, I pull out my wallet where I keep my mother's photo.

Beautiful gray eyes look at me smiling the most heartwarming smile I have ever seen. Her smile could light up everyone's day.

My mother, Ella Grey.

She was the most beautiful woman in this world. My sorry ass of a father would always say that and I would always agree. Mom would just brush it off saying we were only saying that because we loved her. She was so down to earth, so warm and so full of love for everyone and so believing of the man she spent her life devoted to.

And therefore, when she found out after 25 years of being married to my father that he cheated on her with _that_ woman and also had a son and daughter, my mother couldn't take it.

I can never forget that night, the night I came back a Harvard graduate, only to have found my world upside down. 21 years of my life and suddenly every moment was a fucking lie.

I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. And I will hate them till I my heart stops beating.

They took away everything. After burying my mother, I cashed out my trust fund and walked out of that house. Started my own company with the one million dollars I inherited and today I am a fucking billionaire. The richest man on the West Coast and soon I am going to make it to the top 10 richest of the world list.

I am brought back to the here and now when I the SUV halts at the entrance of Grey House, the headquarters of Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. Brushing aside all the bad thoughts, I head towards my sanctuary, the place where I am the master of the universe, my office from where I control my empire.

As soon as I step out of the elevator, I walk inside my office and place my award on the shelf next to one of many.

"With this rate, we'll have to add a couple of new shelves to fit in all the awards," my pain in the ass assistant, my best friend, the only person who knows me inside and out scoffs.

Turning around I see the most beautiful person in the world after my mother standing with both her hands behind, clearly hiding something.

"A simple congratulations would be nice, Anastasia!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Did you think I would come empty handed?" With that she dangles a bottle of chilled Bollinger in front of my face.

"Bring out the glasses," I tell her grinning at her childishness. Being 23 years old, you'd expect her to behave like a grown up, but not Anastasia Rose Steele, ever the immature, ever the ecstatic and ever the pain in the ass but also with the most beautiful powder blue eyes that see right through your soul and even a better heart.

In so many ways she reminds me of my mother. Loving, trusting, innocent, and full of life, just like her.

"To more billions,' Ana clinks her glass with mine and we take a sip of the champagne.

"Nice dress." I point out at the embellished gray drape jersey dress.

"Isn't it fabulous? It's Vera Wang. You are quite the generous boss, I must say. Thank you for the gift." And she winks.

And that is why I keep her around. She is my stress reliever. When she is around, I feel light, everything is right and my world is full of colors. Thus the obscene amount of money I pay her so that she won't have to go and work anywhere else. Most importantly she knows how to handle me because I can be quite a handful when I am throwing one of my temper tantrums.

"Christian, you have a meeting in 10 minutes and then you have a call with the HR of the Detroit Office." She says that and turns to leave but turns back around to me to remind, "Oh and before I forget, I have your table reserved at the Mile High Club for your date tonight." With a smug she leaves.

Holy shit.

How could I forget my date with Nina Williams? For fuck's sake she is the new Victoria's Secret Angel. God is she beautiful with those long legs. Just thinking about her makes my dick twitch. I need to get her a fucking gift, literally a 'fucking' gift, as in a gift so that she would let me fuck her tonight.

"Ana!" I scream.

She walks back to my office, "Yes?" she asks disinterested in whatever I have to say to her.

"I need you to buy a gift for Nina."

"If you will check in with your housekeeper, you will know you have already bought Nina a gift."

"Remind me again how I survived without you 4 years ago?"

"You were only existing, not surviving." She giggles. I have always loved that sound.

"Anything else, _Sir_?"

"That will be all."

With a dramatic bow, she exits my room.

Always up with some theatrics. She was one of the most dramatic people I have ever come across. Scratch that, she is the only dramatic person I know.

Such a drama queen.

**ANA**

"Oh my God, Ana, I don't know how you can ever handle the boss. I just never know what to do around him. He is so bloody intimidating and not to mention the most gorgeous man walking the planet." Andrea fans herself with her palms.

"I don't know. We've been like this from the very beginning of our relationship, err, I mean professional relationship. And he doesn't intimidate me." I quickly cover up the slip of my tongue.

I tell her not showing the discomfort inside me. My meeting with Christian four years ago had been anything but conventional.

I dropped out of Washington State University after two years because studying never sat well with me. I was never a bad student but studying always bored me to death. I wanted to go to Julliard to study drama, but my father wasn't too keen on that so I enrolled in Literature at WSU. But soon, reading literature made me want to work in theatre more. So I came to Seattle looking for theatre work.

I got work sooner rather than later and before I knew it I had done two shows where Christian was invited as the Chief guest. At the end of the second show, he approached me with a dinner invitation. I accepted and we met for dinner. Post dinner he took me to the Fairmont Olympic to have sex. We were both drunk and I told him my story and so did he. When we were finished we both fell asleep in each other's arms minus the sex.

The next morning, it was awkward. And before I was about to leave after more awkward breakfast, he found himself offering me the job as his assistant and assured me that it would strictly be professional and we were never to bring up the previous night ever again. I took the job. And since day one we had the most amazing rapport and whatever attraction we had or have has been pushed back to the furthest end of both our heads and hearts.

That night, all but forgotten.

"Hey, Ana!" I look up from my lunch to see Wesley standing with a smirk on his face.

Goddammit.

Wesley Schneider has been after me for the past year, asking me out every fucking weekend. The guy clearly doesn't get the message. Sure he was a good-looking bastard, but he had the worse breath in the history of bad breaths. On top of that I never date with people I work around. It just complicates things and I don't do complications.

"Hi, Wesley," I say uninterested. "What brings you here?"

"The boss wants to see this month's accounts." He leans closer. "So about that dinner," he is cut off with Christian's scream.

"Ana!"

Phew.

"Excuse me, Wesley."

I all but run to Christian's office. Closing the door I heave a sigh of relief.

"What happened now?" Christian rolls his eyes at me.

"Wesley happened."

He gives me a sly smile. "I thought you couldn't wait to get in his bed, Anastasiaaaaaa!"

"Oh please, I don't get how on earth you sit across from him with his bad breath."

"He gets his work done well. Anyway, I called you in to ask if you would like to accompany me to the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show this year? Nina will be busy backstage of course and I don't want to get bored and I figured you'd be interested…" Holy motherfucking shit. Did he just ask me to the VS Fashion Show?

"Did you just say the VS Fashion Show?"

He nods.

I all but jump and throw my arms around him even though he is sitting.

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD." I am jumping but I can't help it.

"You're the best, Christian." I give him a peck on the cheek and make my way to my seat to find clothes.

Holy Shit.

**CHRISTIAN**

"Christian!" Nina exclaims as soon as she sees me.

I stand up when I see her, my mother taught me well.

"Nina." I kiss on her cheek even though by the tilt of her face I know she wanted a kiss on the lips.

I never kiss on the lips. It's too intimate and too personal. I don't do intimacy, I don't do gentle and I don't do love. It is all but farce, the biggest example being my father.

Throughout dinner, I see her finding excuses to touch me. A brush here, a slight touch there, a bite on her lip. She can't wait to get away from here just as much. Taking out my phone I text Taylor to get the car ready to head towards Fairmont Olympic in half an hour. I never take my dates home. I don't allow anyone near my personal space. It's only ever been Ana, but she never asks, just arrives with her loud mouth and vibrant personality.

Thinking about her immediately brings a smile on my face. I clearly remember the first time she came to my penthouse at Escala. As much as she loved it, she hated the coldness she said. So before I could say anything, she called a friend of hers who is an interior designer and asked him to put more colors in my apartment.

That is just _so_ Ana, barging in and taking charge.

Nina clears her throat and I am brought out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I just got lost there a bit. Something to do with one of my companies."

"It's absolutely fine, Christian. I know what it must be like being you."

"If you will please excuse me for a minute, I need to make a call."

"Sure."

Standing up, I move away from the table and head towards the men's room and dial Ana.

"Christian?" Ana asks puzzled.

"I'm bored."

She giggles.

"You're with Nina Williams, Christian. Even boring is good. She is HOT. I have a girl crush on her. Did you even see those legs?"

"Of course I have, that is the reason I am with her."

She laughs. "Ever the gentleman."

"There's still dessert left and I can't wait to get her to the hotel. She won't shut up about bras and panties. What the fuck do I care as long as she lets me rip hers." I smirk imagining those long legs over my shoulder.

"TMI! TMI! Eww that's gross. Shut up. And I am getting ready for a date, mind you."

Alert.

"Date? With who?" I frown. What the fuck? Why hasn't she told me before? She knows how protective I am of her and who she mixes with.

"No idea. It's a blind date. Andrea says it's her new boyfriend's friend or something and we are doubling. She also told me he is a blonde god." She giggles. "Wish me luck. It's the first time since _him_."

My blood boils at the mention of that dick. Ana's ex boyfriend was a douche. And the fucker cheated on her after two years of dating.

Damon motherfucking Westwood.

He left her so broken. She loved him so much and since then she had a hard time trusting another man. But that was six months ago. I wanted to hunt him down then and I want to hunt him down now because he hurt an important person of my life, but Ana stopped me.

"Alright. But I'll get a background check on him if you wish to continue to see him."

"Aye aye captain." She giggles. I adore that sound.

I laugh and hang up after wishing her luck and to text me once she reaches back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer before. FSOG and the characters belong to EL James, only the plot is my own.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. They do mean a lot. **

**Answering some questions: **

**NO BDSM. **

**Ana is not a virgin, I've never gotten the big deal with Ana being a virgin and all. **

**CHAPTER-2**

**CHRISTIAN**

Walking out of the door of the suite, I look back at the sleeping form of the Victoria's Secret model. Well I've uncovered all _her _secrets. Sleeping with women I fucked was never really my thing. From the very beginning, since senior year at high school, I dated girls, some for a few months, but I could never sleep with them. Somehow my instincts always guarded me from any emotional bonding. And after what my father did to my mother, I knew my gut was always right. That is one of the reasons I am successful today. My instincts have always been right.

While calling Taylor, I realize Ana has not left me any messages. That's weird. Where is she? I check my watch and see it's almost 3 in the morning. Speed dialing her, I get on the elevator to head down.

It goes straight to voicemail.

Where the hell is she?

Is she with that fucker? She better not be. Didn't she just meet him tonight? She isn't likely to get in bed with someone on the first date. But it has been six months. Whatever it might be, I don't like this. Not one bit.

How the hell can she be such a recluse? She knows I worry about her.

"Taylor, take me to Miss Steele's please." He looks at me from the rearview mirror clearly not pleased. Well, too bad, I don't give a fuck.

What if something's happened to her? Shit. Something must have happened to her. Fuck.

"Hurry, Taylor. Ana's phone is switched off and she had a date."

"I'm sure Miss Steele is fine, Sir." Taylor replies.

"Well we don't know for sure. I'd like to make sure for my peace of mind." I explain to him because he's probably desperate to get home to Gail. As much as I don't give a fuck, but I also know a dedicated relationship when I see one. I may not believe in the crass called love but then once in a while I see a couple and it gets me thinking. Maybe there's hope for this world after all.

Not for me though.

"I understand, Sir." Taylor nods.

We reach outside Ana's apartment and I rush to open the main gate, using my set of keys of her apartment. I carry the keys to her apartment, just like she knows the codes of my penthouse.

When Ana was first apartment hunting, all hell broke lose. She literally washed out all the agents in the city until I personally called my agent who sought out Escala for me.

In her initial days at Seattle, she shared a room with a few others, but once she got her first paycheck, she decided it was time to move out and get her own place on lease. Even though I offered to buy her a place, she was adamant on getting her own place.

I'll never forget all those lunchtime in the office, where she ate my brains off yapping on and on about how wrong all the apartments were. She was looking for a home, not a house. Now pray tell how one could explain this to a real estate agent, she said all the apartments lacked _warmth._ And when she told this to the agents, they showed her apartments with heated floor. I remember how she grabbed her hair and started pulling in sheer frustration.

That is when my agent stepped in and showed her this chic and contemporary styled condo in Pike Market Place. Ana loved it. I was okay with it since it wasn't far from Escala and the area was secure. That time she worked for me about two months and we were already the best of friends.

I rarely visit her in her condo, apart from the times when I have to get away from the world and especially when I am consumed by my hatred towards a certain family consisting of four people.

Whenever there is an article on how well _the dynamic duo_ of father and son were doing taking Carrick Grey's law firm beyond leaps and bounds, I come here. My hideout. Even if Ana knows, she doesn't show any acknowledgement and chooses to ignore it. I also come here every year on my mother's death anniversary. That is one day, I never want to spend alone. And all Ana has to do is just be herself and all is right with my world again.

I've always been glad nothing happened between us that night. If it did, I don't think we'd have been able to be this comfortable with each other. Neither of us brings it up and that's how I like it. I don't ever want us to get awkward around each other.

Entering her apartment, one is shoved at the face with a lot of colors. Just like Ana.

"Ana! Ana!" I shout, if she's here and in bed, she's surely to wake up.

Just when I'm about to lose my shit that she wasn't here, her bedroom door cracks open and walks out Ana.

Wearing a fucking onesie.

Slowly the tension leaves my body when I see Ana looking at me with her eyes half opened and her hair a brown mess.

Fucking adorable.

"Christian? What are you doing here at this hour?" She enquires, her voice husky. Did I mention how adorable she looked? Abso-fucking-lutely adorable. And who wears a onesie after crossing the five-year old threshold?

"Why didn't you text me like I asked you to? You know how I fucking worry about you?" I can't help but scowl.

"What? I did text you. Now get the hell out of here, I need sleep. I just got back half an hour back and got so drunk, my head is hammering." With that she turns around and closes the door on my fucking face.

Walking back down I grimace at the fact that Taylor might want to hand me my ass because there was nothing to worry about at all.

"Escala, please, Taylor."

He just nods looking at me with an I-told-you-so expression.

Fine, I overreact. Shoot me.

**ANA**

"Ana!" Andrea screams, raising her hand signaling me to join them.

Andrea and her boyfriend were standing in the queue. Seriously? This is Christian Grey's club for God's sake. Rolling my eyes at them, I make way towards the entrance and recognizing me the guards let me get in right away. I have been here with Christian a few times when we hang out with my friends from the theatre.

Turning around, I signal Andrea and her boyfriend to come in.

Andrea was a sweetheart. One of the first people in Grey House to welcome me with friendship and a sigh of relief that there was finally someone, who could shut the boss the hell up. Few women were so jealous that if looks could kill, I would be a freaking corpse right now. Andrea is the former assistant to Christian and was promoted to an executive job when I joined. She worked under Christian for three years and she tells me it was always a nightmare. He was always so fucking angry with everyone.

The initial days when he started his company must have been hell. A turnover of a billion in just under 2 years of starting a new business is nothing short of a miracle. This just shows how dedicated Christian has been. Though I know a very large part that played into his success was his hatred towards his family. He might not acknowledge them but sadly enough they were his family.

That first night we spent together and he told me all about him, I cried for him. For the lonely and anguished man that he was. He looked tortured when he told me how his father cheated and his mother died. No child should have to go through it. More so, someone like Christian Grey. He may not show it, but deep down he has a heart of gold. And all the bull shit he has on about not believing in love, I know one day someone will come and crash through those walls he built around his heart.

"There he is." Andrea's boyfriend says, whose name I learned is Edward Daniels.

Both Andrea and I turn around. Holy motherfucking shit. I snap my head towards Andrea and she looks just as shocked. She didn't know too. Then how the hell did she know he was a blonde God? Of course it was Edward. Doesn't Edward know? The whole West Coast knew. Edward has to be living under a rock if he didn't know about the Grey brother rivalry.

Elliot Grey.

Christian Grey's half brother.

The person Christian lives off of hating.

Earth, please open up and swallow me whole. Andrea looks at me with an apologized half smile and mouths sorry. I just nod at her conveying it's okay and I know that she didn't have a clue. This night is going to be very long.

Edward stands up to greet his friend. Both men embrace in a man hug and pat each other's back. Edward then turns and introduces us to the enemy.

"This is Andrea, my girlfriend and this is Ana."

Elliot smiles at me warmly. God he truly is a good looker and the pictures didn't do any justice capturing his beauty. What the fuck is it with Greys? Even Carrick Grey is sexy as sin. I think they are direct descendants of the Greek Gods. Nah, they are Greek Gods in flesh and blood. Christian is with a doubt Adonis. Elliot might as well be Apollo because I read somewhere he knows how to play a guitar. And Carrick Grey is hands down Zeus, if you go by his character or lack of it. And the sister Mia Grey has always been on the news for her Aphrodite like good looks.

"Hi, I'm Elliot. Elliot Grey." He says putting forth his hand for a shake.

"Bond. James Bond." I shake his hand.

Elliot bursts out laughing. Shit. _You're not supposed to be having fun with the enemy, Ana. What is wrong with you?_ It wasn't intentional, I promise.

"I'm sorry, I'm Anastasia Steele." That's right, I am Anastasia for you enemy. Only friends call me Ana.

"Anastasia, what a lovely name." and he gives me the all American boy, white teeth dazzling smile.

I need to get drunk because this really is going to be a loooooong ass Friday night.

After about half an hour and three shots of tequila, I excuse myself to get to the ladies' room and Andrea follows me.

"Holy shit, Ana. We are so fucked. If the boss ever finds out he is going to hand us our ass!"

"Why the fuck doesn't Edward know?"

"Ed works in Carrick Grey's firm, so I guess that is where they know each other from. Plus Ed's only been in Seattle for about three months now. He moved from New York."

"Well, that explains a lot." I roll my eyes.

"Ana, if the boss ever finds out…"

I cut her off, "Chill, Andrea. Christian won't find out. I won't tell him."

"You won't?" Andrea looks surprised.

"Are you crazy? He will go ape shit on me. I'm the man's best friend."

"But sleeping with the enemy sure does have a zing to it. So scandalous!" Andrea exclaims in excitement.

"He _is_ sexy." I agree.

"I know right? I can't help but point out the familiarity." She says swooning.

"The nose and the cheekbones." I add and she nods.

"The boss and the sister have the same hair like the father."

"Elliot probably has his mother's hair."

"They're all too pretty, don't you think?" She asks in a dreamlike stature.

"So bloody unfair."

"You're one to talk and I agree," she replies and we both nod in unison.

"I'll still say though, a scandalous fling does have a zing to it." Andrea winks at me on our way back to the table.

Once we reach back to the table, Elliot has a grim expression on his face. Huh? But once he sees us, he covers it up with a smile.

"Ladies, I was just telling Elliot here that you both work in Grey Enterprise Holdings." That explains the expression.

I look at Andrea and she looks at me.

Awkward.

If Elliot notices the unease, he doesn't say anything. He turns to me and starts talking, "So, have you ever been on a blind date before?" he has a smug smile on his face. So cute.

"Nope. First time ever."

"Same! But I'll say it could have been worse." Did he just give me a compliment? I can feel the blush creep up my face.

"You're adorable." He smirks noticing my blush.

"I guess I am." I can't help but smile at him. He's so easy going. _But he's also the enemy_. That's so unfair. _Didn't anyone tell you, life isn't fair?_

And I find myself ordering more shots. If I have to get over this night, I need a little help from my friend, Mr. Alcohol.

And the more I got drunk, the more charming and beautiful Elliot Grey became. I am so in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review as it is very encouraging for a writer.**

**Okay so some people have been enquiring about an Elliot and Ana angle. Well, I might dwell on that because it's perfectly fine for Ana to fall for someone else. Christian and Ana are not in a relationship, yet, so they are very much capable of broadening their horizons LOL and Christian and Ana of my story are very imperfect human beings so they will make mistakes all the time and then learn from them and grow as a character. Don't expect them to be perfect, they will fuck up every now and then.**

**CHAPTER- 3**

**ANA**

"I was the more deceived"

"_Get thee to a nunnery: why wouldst thou be a__  
__breeder of sinners? I am myself indifferent honest;__  
__but yet I could accuse me of such things that it__  
__were better my mother had not borne me: I am very__  
__proud, revengeful, ambitious, with more offences at__  
__my beck than I have thoughts to put them in,__  
__imagination to give them shape, or time to act them__  
__in. What should such fellows as I do crawling__  
__between earth and heaven? We are arrant knaves,__  
__all; believe none of us. Go thy ways to a nunnery.__  
__Where's your father?_"

"At home, my lord."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"O, what a noble mind is here o'erthrown!  
The courtier's, soldier's, scholar's, eye, tongue, sword;  
The expectancy and rose of the fair state,  
The glass of fashion and the mould of form,  
The observed of all observers, quite, quite down!  
And I, of ladies most deject and wretched,  
That suck'd the honey of his music vows,  
Now see that noble and most sovereign reason,  
Like sweet bells jangled, out of tune and harsh;  
That unmatch'd form and feature of blown youth  
Blasted with ecstasy: O, woe is me,  
To have seen what I have seen, see what I see!"

"Ophelia!" An exclaiming Christian, who snuck into the changing rooms, startles me.

"You're not supposed to be here. I thought you wouldn't make it. I waited for you till the last minute." I pout complaining because he had to leave after dropping me off to get ready for the play as he had to make a call to China on a fucking Saturday evening.

Christian and I have two rituals that we follow religiously.

One, after every new merger, every new takeover, every new billion, every new award and any new whatever accomplishment he achieves, we have a glass of champagne in his office. Two, before I get on stage every performance, again, we have a glass of champagne.

"You know I wouldn't miss your play for anything. I finished and arrived just in time for your appearance on stage. You were amazing, _Ophelia_. I'm proud of you and I'm sorry I wasn't there with the champagne." He embraces me in a squishing hug and I beam looking at him.

"Forgiven. It's okay I understand about your stupid work. The show is over so stop calling me Ophelia. I'll change now."

"I'll wait for you at the entrance. It's time for celebration after a successful show. Your treat."

"Yeah like you'll allow that to happen."

"Of course not!" He smiles his lopsided smile that make girls go crazy and makes him look so young and his age. Usually, he behaves like a cranky 50 year old.

And now I remember I was on a blind date with his archrival and having fun. God, I've been dying to tell him but I know I can't. Not after he's in such a good mood. But Elliot didn't seem so bad. Aside from being insanely good-looking and charming, he was easy going and had a fantastic sense of humor with impeccable manners. Such a rare combination to find in men these days. _But he's also the enemy. You're crossing a line, Steele. _I know, I know, fine, I'll stop thinking about him.

Before every play, he and I get together at Escala and I revise all my lines in front of him. Today was no different. After waking up with a God-awful hangover, I headed to Escala for my pre-play dialogue rehearsals with Christian.

The second play I ever did, the night Christian asked me out on a date, turned out horrible. For a moment I forgot my lines and blanked. Even though I did recover quickly, it didn't go unnoticed by the audience. I sat dejected on the sidewalk and that is when Christian approached me.

I was about to give up and he told me he would help me. Obviously at that moment he had an ulterior motive, which was to get in my pants, but nevertheless, I was touched that a stranger would give me such an offer. That is the reason I agreed for that dinner and also because I had no friends in Seattle outside of the theatre people.

Therefore, without a hint as to who Christian Grey really was, I hopped on his car and went for the most delicious dinner I had in a really long time. Usually I didn't just get in cars with strangers, but then he was the person who noticed me sitting on the sidewalk and talked in the nicest most calming voice and told me that he would help me get better. Well, I was touched and instantly felt safe with him.

And since I joined as his assistant, even if he didn't mean it at the beginning, he said he would always rehearse with me before every play. And since then, there hasn't been a play I did without rehearsing with him and nor was he ever not there to watch me during my actual performance.

I call him, my knight in shining armor. No matter what, I know he'll always be there.

I won't lie that I haven't thought about something more with him at the very beginning. But then Christian has never conveyed any sort of hint that he wants something more. He doesn't believe in love and I know one day someone will come and thaw his heart. Sadly or gladly, I'm not sure which one, I wasn't the person because four years is a long time. Plus what we have is too good to be ruined with complications of being in a relationship. I have seen best friends become estranged lovers because they decided to try being in a relationship. I wouldn't want anything to jeopardize what we share and what I have with him is above any relationship I ever had.

After changing and bidding goodbye to all my theatre friends, I head out looking for Christian.

Screaming.

"I don't fucking care." Pause. "What do I pay you guys for?" Pause. "Fuck this. I want you all on it right now." Pause. "I don't give a damn if it's the weekend." Pause. "I better get the details e-mailed to me by tonight or all of you are fired."

The wrath of Christian Grey.

No matter how many times I have been witness to it, never being on the receiving end thankfully, Christian's wrath still frightens me.

Hell hath no fury like Christian Grey scorned.

Hanging up the call he turns around and finds me standing there.

Holy shit.

_Code red._

There is a group in Whatsapp titled "Master of the Universe". In that group we have the head of every department and floor, where they are alerted by messages on the Boss' mood and the word is spread everywhere around Grey House to alert everyone.

There's a code for every mood.

Code Green- Happy and considerate, likely to hear and solve problems without throwing fits.

Code Blue- On the verge of an eruption, better to leave him alone and wait for Code Green.

Code White- Promotions or Bonuses galore.

Code Black- Evacuate Grey House if he's looking for you or you are going to end up crying or pissing in your pants.

Code Red- Anyone coming in front of him is to get fired, in simple words, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE.

Very quickly I type CODE RED in block letters and send it to the group and put the phone back in my pocket.

We walk silently to Christian's Lamborghini. The ride is silent and my iPhone is vibrating so much that I feel ticklish. Everyone must have been going bonkers for updates on Christian's mood and what was going on.

"I'm dropping you off at your place, I need to head back to Escala. Something's come up." I can feel his ire radiating off of him.

"It's okay, Christian. You can just drop me off here and I'll take a cab home."

"Are you fucking with me, Anastasia?" He glares at me.

"Whatever's got you so worked up must be important and I won't mind if you have to head to Escala immediately."

"Goddammit, Ana! I told you I'll drop you home." He snaps at me without even looking at me.

He just snapped at me which means whatever is happening is not good.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you more angry," I say with my head down not having the courage to look at him.

He sighs. I know he didn't want to shout at me but right now he is keeping his mouth shut because he doesn't trust his brain to mouth filter when he is this angry.

**CHRISTIAN **

Fuckers. I have jackasses employed in my company. Incompetent fucking losers.

Goddammit I am so mad right now I could hurt someone. I've been working on the buyout of Harold Stone's ship manufacturing company for months now. And now my incompetent motherfucking employees don't know what the hell happened because Stone was suddenly backing out on his word.

I see Ana from my peripheral vision typing away on her iPhone and it just makes me angrier. She should have the decency to ask what's got me so worked up, but no. She's busy with her girly chitchat. My fucking assistant has no interest in knowing what's wrong and it's her job. Anyone else in her place would be out of a job right this minute. But then again she manages everything to perfection including me.

"I may have to fly to China at the end of the month. Check my schedule and let me know when should I be able to."

"On the 30th." She replies almost immediately.

I raise an eyebrow. "What? You know I always know your schedule by heart." And that is why she is the best.

I should apologize for being an asshole. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."

"It's okay. Now are you going to keep on sulking or tell me what the hell is happening?"

Suddenly I feel suffocated with all the rage consuming me so I loosen the tie and undo the first button. "It's Stone."

"I thought the negotiations were already done?" She asks puzzled.

"Yeah I thought so too. I've been at it for months now and fucking legal doesn't have a clue as to what went wrong. They know how badly we need that company in order to decrease our operating expenses."

She angles her body towards me and touches my biceps. "I'll come with you to Escala. You know you need someone to handle all the papers and move around your schedules if this has suddenly come up."

I can feel the tension leaving my body very slowly, though legal is still getting fired for fucking up. How I would have managed my multi-billion dollar empire without this woman handling me is beyond me. If Ana wouldn't be there, I think I would have stroked out by now.

I just nod at her in response and drive towards Escala in silence.

The ride up the elevator is silent and so is the penthouse. Both Taylor and Gail have their time off and I walk to the kitchen to see what she's left for me to heat up.

Nothing.

Shit, I told her not to leave anything because I was supposed to have dinner outside.

"There's no cooked meal in here. I told Gail we were going for dinner." I tell her to find her propped on one of the bar stools of the breakfast bar.

"I can whip something up quickly, what do you want?"

I feel guilty now, it's her performance night and we were supposed to be out celebrating.

"It's your performance night, Ana. You cannot cook. I'll just order in for tonight."

She rolls her eyes, "Stop with the formality, douche. It's not the first time I'll be using the kitchen."

"As you wish, I'm heading to the office." I drag my feet in the direction of the office, dreading of the impending doom. I did not see this night ending this way.

"How do subs sound?" she calls out from the back.

"Perfect."

Sitting down on the chair, I call my head of legal, Tony Samuels. He is one of the best closures in the country and with the amount I am paying him, he better be the best.

He answers the phone just after the first ring, "Mr. Grey, Sir, I was just about to call you."

"What have you got for me, Samuels?" I don't waste time in pleasantries.

"Sir, there seems to be another buyer who is interested in the company."

"Who?"

"Tony McIntyer, Sir. But the problem is Mr. McIntyre's attorney is a friend of Mr. Stone and from what I hear Stone owes that attorney and he is cashing on that favor."

What. The. Fuck. What fucking child's play is this?

"Who is the attorney?"

Samuels goes dead silent, for a moment I think the line went dead but then I hear him take a deep breath.

"Mr. Elliot Grey, Sir."

I see black. THE BASTARD.

Carnal rage infiltrates my mind and body. "WHAT?" I scream at my phone. "The bastard has been scheming right under your fucking noses and none of you had a fucking clue? ANSWER ME!" I am screaming so much, Ana comes in busting the door.

"NOT NOW!" I shout at her and get back on my phone conversation.

"Mr. Grey, umm, Sir, it was only last minute. Seems like Mr. Elliot Grey has been waiting to strike at the last moment just before the news were to hit the papers."

It's time for blood. The BASTARD is trying to take revenge for last time. He wants to even the scores, the motherfucker won't even know what hit him. I'll make sure he doesn't stand a chance.

"Get me to meet Stone first thing tomorrow. This is top priority, Samuels. Leave everything else and concentrate on this. Get Welch and Barney and find everything you can on him and dig up every fucking dirt he has or had. I want him buried."

With that I hang up the phone.

Elliot _Travelyan_-Grey.

I will end you, BASTARD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews. Here's the new chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

**CHAPTER- 4**

**ELLIOT**

"I'm sure he knows by now." I smirk at the man standing in front of me holding a glass of scotch.

"I expect nothing less from him." Replying to the nervous wreck, I walk over to the table and pour myself a glass of scotch. If I didn't know my little _brother _any better, I would say he is moving Heaven and Earth to find out what I have on Stone.

"What if he finds out? It's Christian fucking Grey for crying out loud," he downs his scotch in one go and grimaces at the burn in his throat.

Walking over to him and taking the empty glass from his hand, I replace it with the glass of scotch I had poured for myself. ''Calm the fuck down, Stone. He won't know. Are you questioning my capabilities?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"It's just," he's sweating like a fucking pig, "It's Christian Grey, man. You might be the best closure in this goddamn state, but he's the fucking God."

"He might be God, but I'm Lucifer." Slyly smiling at the cowardly bastard, I take my leave and make my way to Bellevue. It's about time I had a talk with my father.

In the past seven or so years, since we 'officially' became Greys, there hasn't been one fucking day that I haven't tried to be the son who made his father proud. I even became a fucking lawyer because I wanted nothing more than to be the son he would see his reflection in. But Carrick Grey was still hanging on to the hope that his _other_ _son_ would one day return to him and accept us as family.

I scoff at the thought.

Christian Grey detests the ground we walk on. It's not like I hadn't tried to be civil with him. Hell, I tried for years. For years, I tried to earn his love, his respect and if nothing else I waited for years for a tiny bit of acknowledgement on his part that I was his brother. But it never came.

He hates me. He hates my mother. And he hates my sister.

I would have continued to try and gain his affection even today, after all in the midst of everything that was going around he is the one who lost his mother and I pitied the motherfucker, if not for what he did to me.

He crossed a line. I want nothing more to do with him anymore. And since the dreadful occurrence, it is my life's mission to make Christian Grey's life a living hell.

Thinking about the fucker reminds me of the brunette beauty with the most piercing beautiful blue eyes. She works for that asshole. But try as I much, I can't seem to get her out of my head. The way she laughs, the way she talks, her vibrancy just radiates and her alluring charm could captivate even the coldest of hearts.

She is the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on. Beauty with brains and a sense of humor, a combination I have never come across. The girls I usually sleep with recently are so dense that when they open their mouth to talk, I could put a sock in and choke them.

I have to see her again. This is the first time in two and a half years I've felt something for someone again. She might be in the enemy's clan now, but I can always try to charm her out of there. Offering a job at the law firm, I'm sure I can find something for her. If nothing then I'll create a job for her, if it meant I could get to keep her around me all day.

Only hoping she is not close to that fucker, I drive my car through my parents' driveway.

Getting out of my car, I make my way towards the door of my parents' home, only to be halted by a screaming banshee, namely Mia Grey. No matter how annoying and overwhelming she is, she is still the world's most adorable baby sister. I could lay the world at her feet.

"Elliot!" she all but jumps on me throwing her arms around me for a hug.

"Calm down, tiger." I hug her back and spin her around.

"I missed you, Elliot. You never have time for me anymore," she pouts complaining. Okay, I'll have to agree with her on that.

"I've been busy with work. I'm sorry, sweetheart. How about lunch coming Saturday? I was thinking Italian." She beams at me.

"Italian sounds perfect." Linking our arms together, she drags me inside the house.

"What were you doing outside?" I inquire.

"Oh, I was just coming home from this play I went to watch with my friends." She is lost in her own thoughts and is frowning.

"What is it?"

She seems to be contemplating on what to tell me. I see her tense and she exhales a long breath she was holding.

"I saw him at the play, Elliot."

Huh? Who? "And I'm supposed to know every "him" you mention? I chuckle at her idiocy.

"Christian," she says and lowers her eyelashes looking down, indicating her sadness.

Most of all it has been Mia more than anyone who wished to recuperate the strained relationship we share with the _other_ son. She has longed for Christian to acknowledge her as his baby sister. In my 29 years of existence, I have never come across a person who is more loving, caring and warm like my little sister. And her loving personality stems the affection for her estranged brother she has never known. Unbeknownst to her, one day, few years back, while looking for a pen in her room, I came across a scrapbook she made where she had everything and anything Christian Grey. Hell, she even has a picture photoshopped where Christian is standing with us in a family picture.

And the bastard doesn't even give a shit.

"He didn't see me though. But I am sure it was him. He wasn't there long before I saw him make his way to backstage."

That's odd. Christian Grey going to watch a play. The ass doesn't seem to appreciate art of any kind so I actually am surprised to know he would go to watch a play and which wasn't the fucking opera.

Before I could contemplate on the matter more, I see my mother and father come to the family room. Both of their eyes light up as soon as they see me.

"Elliot." Mom hugs me and kisses both my cheeks. My mother Grace Travelyan-Grey is one of the most composed and sophisticated women I know. Not to mention beautiful and compassionate.

"What a pleasant surprise," she gushes taking both my hands in hers.

"Is everything okay?" My father inquires, his brow creased in worry. He knows something's up since it isn't likely for me to show up unannounced.

"I need to talk to you about something." He presses his lips in a thin line sensing whatever it is I am supposed to say won't be good.

Following him towards his study, I close the door behind me. He gestures me to sit on one of the couch while he takes his seat opposite me. His face is passive, giving away nothing. But I can tell by the way his fingers are tapping on his thigh that he is waiting for a bomb to drop.

"What are you and Christian up to now?" he finally says and I'm taken aback that he guesses correctly. My surprise must show on my face because he continues, "The only other time you said you had to talk to me about something was the last time something happened with your brother, so I'm guessing it is the same again?"

There's a reason why this man is the number one lawyer on the West Coast and amongst the top ten lawyers in the whole country. Nothing slips by Carrick Grey. Sometimes I wonder if this nature of his was the reason he could fool Ella Grey all those years.

"You guessed right. I'm just here to tell you there is going to be a war soon. And I just want you to prepare yourself. I am going to take everything from him, like he took mine." I will my father to understand that no matter what, there is no going back now. This fallout between Christian and me is going to go on in circles, probably for the rest of our lives. I'm sure after he loses the deal with Stone, he'll come against me with another thing and then obviously I am going to retaliate back with something else. Yep, never ending.

He looks down at his hands and without looking up says, "This will never stop." It was more of a statement than a question. You got that right, dad.

"I will never see my whole family together. Hell, Christian doesn't even care if I exist." As much as I loathe the other son, I pity my father, but he did screw up. Over the past seven years, Christian has made him pay over and over again. Christian doesn't acknowledge even knowing the man, what could be more hurtful? It's like the 21 years he spent with his father doesn't even exist.

"I'm sorry, dad. But it is what it is. I'm just here to give you a heads up as to what is going to happen."

"Can't you just move on?" He pleads.

Now that just gets me pissed. "Move on? Are you fucking kidding me? You are siding with him? Even after what he did?" I hiss at my father.

I am so mad that not wanting to hurt my father, I storm out and take off from the house. Hopping in my car, I head out and decide to go back to my apartment.

I need a fucking drink and something to eat.

**ANA**

Ten minutes after Christian shouted at me, he walked out of his home office and sprawled beside me on the couch in the great room, his head leaned back and legs stretched. If not from the tension radiating off of him, the way he is tugging his hair is indication enough that he is at his wits end.

I pull his hands away from his hair and he looks at me. His eyes a darker shade of gray, "Talk to me, Christian." The way his eyes always varied in different shades of gray depending on what mood he is in has always fascinated me. I wonder if it's the same with everyone. It's odd how I've never noticed anyone else's eyes but then again no one else's eyes are as beautiful as his. His eyes are a reflection to his soul. And right now he I can say he is frustrated, angry and tortured.

Closing his eyes, his hands still in mine, he takes in a deep breath.

And the one word that escapes his lips squeezes the life out of me.

"Elliot."

All I do is stare at him. To say that I am shocked would be an understatement. Holy fucking shit. I did not see that coming.

Here I was, day dreaming and drooling on the enemy's God like beauty and swooning on how charming he is while on the other hand, he was planning on Christian's sabotage.

Son of a bitch.

My mouth dries and being a person who always has something to say, I find myself at a loss of words.

Shocked at the rarity of a situation where I have nothing to say, Christian's eyebrows first crease and then he opens his eyes to look at me expecting me to say something.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

_Traitor_.

No, I'm not.

_But, you are_.

Am. Not.

_Yes._

No.

"What?" Christian asks clearly confused by my lack of response.

"What _what_? I say in return.

"You have nothing to say about the _bastard_?"

I am at a loss again. Bloody hell, I hate that sucker now too. He's got me off my game here. Usually, I'd have something to say to Christian that would calm him down. Or say something funny, which would make him laugh. But right now, I got nothing.

On one hand, I feel the enemy isn't that bad of a person because I did have fun with him and now I'm daydreaming about him and can't seem to help it. On the other hand, I hate that son of a bitch for causing so much stress to Christian that I want to rip his head off.

Sighing, I stare at Christian's eyes. His eyes are searching for answers in mine. Suddenly he looks like he got the answer to what he was looking for.

"Are you mad that I shouted at you?"

Where did that come from? "What? No! I should have known better than to barge in knowing you were trying to decipher whatever the hell was going on."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No." I shake my head. "So, what's the story?" I ask him. Maybe if I know the whole thing, I'll have something to tell him.

"Looks like the bastard," I can't help but cringe at how he refers to his brother as bastard every time, "finally found a way to get to me. He has something on Stone that he is using to make Stone back out of the deal. The bastard waited till the last minute to drop the bomb knowing how much time and resources were being spent for this deal. Now, I'll just have to find out what he has over Stone so that I can use it to my advantage. It won't be easy, that much I know."

Okay, he's got brains I'll give him that. _What is wrong with you Ana Steele?_

Enemy. Enemy. Enemy. Yes, chanting the word will get my head straight.

"Christian, don't let him get to you. That's what he wants. He knows it's not a big deal for you to lose one deal. Heck, you can lose several and it still won't matter. But what he wants is this," I point my finger at the V between his eyebrows, "and we can't give him that satisfaction now, can we?"

Take that, enemy. You don't mess with my best friend and get away with it. I'll never let you win.

Whatever I just said to him must work because I can see the ends of his lips curl in a small smile. That's more like it.

"Hmm," that's all he says.

"Hmm?"

"Yes, hmm," and he gives me a full-fledged smile.

My stomach growls and I remember I haven't had anything since lunchtime.

"You didn't finish making the subs," he states looking over at the kitchen counter where all the ingredients were spattered around.

"Yeah, I couldn't get around to it anymore. I was tensed."

"We can order Pizza or do you want Chinese?"

"I feel like IHOP!" Christian checks his watch and I glance at it to see it's a little after eleven.

He looks up with a smile that would make married women leave their husbands and run after him, "IHOP it is then. After all, it _is _performance night, who am I to say no to the world's best actress?"

He looks so buoyant and his age. I can't help but smile at him, which also makes me want to die out of guilt inside. No! I will not let the enemy come between us anymore.

"What about your schedules?"

"Tomorrow. Right now I need some distraction from everything." He stands and pulls me up with him and drags me towards the elevator. Pushing the thoughts of the enemy at the back of my mind, I head out for some comfort food with my best friend because right now, he needs me.

Getting inside his Bugatti Veyron, I quickly put on the seat belt. Christian and his fascination for fast cars go over my head. He has a fucking fleet of cars that he could open up a car showroom right here in the Escala underground parking. Not to mention two private jets, one customized for his private use and one for GEH, a helicopter that is named Charlie Tango. I don't know why would anyone name anything Charlie Tango because it's just gay, he also has an over the top luxury yacht and a waste of a few million customized RV because he doesn't do road trips. And if asked about the unused RV, he replies with _just in case._

"Should we be going out without security?" Taylor has the weekend off and I don't see the other guys as well.

"Since when do you care about security?" He knows I have always hated security. It is so annoying because wherever you go, people tend to single you out as the odd one out. And going anywhere with Christian is always a nightmare.

"Yes, I hate them but I don't want you getting kidnapped on my watch either."

He looks at me like I have suddenly grown two heads. "Do you really think anyone would stand a chance against me? Miss Steele, you wound my ego."

"Then why do you have security?"

"Because I don't want to get my hands dirty. And you know how many enemies I have. The world of mergers and acquisition is cruel. I bet there are atleast 10 people right now somewhere scheming my murder and I am only 28 after all." He snickers.

I jab at his ribs. "Ow."

"Don't you ever talk about dying, Christian Grey!"

"Fine. Stop with the drama. Did anyone ever tell you, you overreact?"

"All the bloody time." I grin at him and he just scowls at me and curses under his breath and I can make out some words like drama queen and pain in the ass and adorable as fuck.

Not even halfway through our Big Steak Omelettes, I feel as if somebody is watching us. "Christian, do you think somebody's watching us?"

He looks at me quizzically and turns his head around scanning the whole area. "Look around, Anastasia. Everyone is looking at us."

I quickly check and every head is turned at our direction. Some people are even taking our pictures. Shit.

"Your life sucks." Even after four years, I still find the attention strange.

"You find it difficult to understand because to you I am just Christian. To them, I am one of the most powerful man in the country munching on a steak omelette in IHOP at midnight."

"I guess when you put it like that..." Holy Shit. Was that the enemy? Oh my God, did he see us? He's only entering through the doors, so I guess he didn't see us.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He saw me. NO!

I must look terrified because Christian is talking to me and he looks worried but I can't hear anything he's saying because the Blonde God is making his way here with the most enigmatic smile plastered on his beautiful face.

Kill me. Someone kill me NOW!

Take me God. I don't want to live to see this through.

The bathroom. Yes I'll just run to the bathroom. I stand and dash towards the bathroom and I am almost out of Christian's view when I feel someone grab my arms and spin me around and I am face to face with the enemy.

"Anastasia! What a wonderful surprise." And what he does next makes me want to disappear from the face of this planet. He kisses both my cheeks. And all the while, all I can do is stare at a certain gray-eyed man whose gray orbs have now turned into slits. His face red with anger.

Christian has his face scrunched up in such disgust and abhorrence that I feel his stare bore a whole through my skull.

"Earth to Anastasia. Hello! Anybody home?" I put my attention back at the enemy and he is still smiling at me.

"What happened? What are you looking at?" With that he turns around to look at the direction I had my eyes on and he tenses. I can see his jaw clench and his breath quicken and looking down I see his fists clench and his knuckles turn white.

I can see tomorrow's headlines already, _The Grey Brawl_

Taylor, where are you when I need you?

**CHRISTIAN**

I am an angry person. And for the past seven years, I have been nothing but angry. Living with an amount of abhorrence that I have in abundance. And until now, I didn't know I could be any angrier and carry any more hatred for the person standing across _my_ Ana.

How the fuck does she even know him? Is this some kind of game he is playing? But she knows. She knows how much I loathe him. She, more than any other person in this world, knows just how much I hate him and his precious little family.

I turn my gaze to Ana, who looks like waiting for the earth to swallow her whole.

My nose flare in anger and I know my face shows how angry I am. Suddenly I can't breathe. He was kissing her.

My best friend. MINE.

Throwing a hundred dollar bill on the table, I stomp out of the restaurant because I know if I stay back any longer, I will have blood on my hands.

"Christian!" I hear Ana shout my name from the back but I do not stop nor do I look back.

I feel betrayed.

I feel betrayed by the one person in this entire world I call my own.

The only person I trust with my life.

"Christian, Stop! Stop, Christian." I hear rapid footsteps and the clinking of heels behind me and soon a wrist grabbing my arm to put a halt to my long strides.

I don't turn around, not sure if I can even look at her right now. The bastard was smiling at her like a kid in a candy store. How long have they known each other? Are they close? Are they dating? Was she sleeping with him? The thought of Ana being intimate with that bastard makes my stomach churn and I could hurl right now in the middle of nowhere.

"Christian, please look at me. Please." She begs, but I can't seem to turn around and face her.

_Give her a chance to explain, asshole._

My heart knows what my brain is not willing to accept.

_She would never betray you. _But he was kissing her. _On her cheeks. _Kissing nonetheless. _This is Ana we're talking about. _Why didn't she tell me? _Did you see how you reacted? _But it's Ana, I would never react this way if she would tell me. _Maybe she was just afraid and you just proved her point, asshole. _

God this can go on forever. To end my inner turmoil I turn around and look at her.

Puffy and teary red eyes are staring at me with a pleading look that makes my heart stop beating. One look at her and I know, she would never betray me and nor my trust. I mean to her as much as she means to me. And if I continue to be angry, she will keep on hiding things from me. I need to hear her.

_Just control that fucking temper._

"Christian, I'm sorry. I am so sorry," she covers her face with her hands and weeps.

"I…I…I was….so….afraid," more weeping and she collapses on her knees, crying some more.

_See? Afraid. Look at what you've done._

I pull her to make her stand and pick her up in my arms and head back to where my car was parked. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone around or tomorrow's headline would be getting Ana and I married. Putting her down, I open the door for her and wait for her to get inside the car. I know she is looking at me, waiting for me to say something but I just look straight ahead not ready for any eye contact yet. _Motherfucking_ _asshole._

"Christian, please, please give me a chance to explain, I…" I cut her off, "Not now Anastasia," I snap at her. Goddammit, try as I much I can't seem to get rid of the image of her and the bastard together.

I can feel her struggle but she keeps her mouth shut nonetheless. I drive back to her apartment, the entire duration spent with her staring at me and me looking straight ahead. It wasn't without difficulty that I kept a straight face when all I wanted to do was turn around, hug her and ask her why she hurt me this way. But I am not going to because I am too stubborn to show her any weakness right this minute. Like always my brain wins the tug of war against my heart.

Talking tonight seems like the most plausible way to clear out all the misunderstanding and save both of us from the grief that we are enduring right now but I cannot do it. As much as I feel like shit for doing this to Ana and me, I need to stay alone tonight and tend to my woes. I need to try and relegate the feeling of being ousted by Ana.

From a distance I can see her apartment towering at the end of the road and I am dreading the approach. Right now I want to be alone, but I also want her around me. I am such a cluster fuck of a person. My emotions are all over the place and I can't even decide what I want. No wonder she's running off to the bastard. _Oh shut up with that, will you?_

Before I know it, I am parking the car in front of her condo. She doesn't move a muscle; she's waiting for me to say something. Maybe I'll go upstairs with her and we can talk?

"Goodnight, Anastasia. I'll see you at the office on Monday." What the fuck just happened? Wasn't I just planning on going upstairs with her to talk it out? I am _such_ a shit head.

Her lips tremble. And she is biting her lower lip to stop her from crying anymore. But her eyes betray her efforts and a lone tear roll down her cheek. I almost lift my hand to her face to wipe away her tear but I don't. God, I feel like such an asshole. But she really hurt me today. For the first time in four years, she hurt me. _Maybe she did, but it doesn't change the fact that you're an asshole._

She steps out of the car, and without so much as a glance, I whoosh past her and drive into the darkness towards loneliness.

Parking my car and stepping out of it, I push the button for the private elevator. There's movement behind me. I turn around in a quick movement, ready to attack if someone tries anything, but I'm met with the familiar passive look of my bodyguard.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?"

"Miss Steele, texted me, Sir." He replies. Still looking after me even though I left her on the street. I am full of pure filth.

The elevator dings and both Taylor and I get in. Once I step inside the foyer I am met with the familiar aroma of mac and cheese from the kitchen. I glance over at Taylor and he just nods at me.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele called to let me know that you weren't able to finish your dinner. So I prepared dinner for you. Is mac and cheese alright, Sir?" Ana's gestures have left me bamboozled. She remembered I couldn't finish my food at IHOP before storming out. And I find myself pissed again because I am reminded of that stuck-up bastard and how he was all over Ana. _Now you're just making things up. _The way his eyes lit up like a fucking Christmas tree, I'm sure if given the chance he would have started groping her.

What if he's actually after Ana to get his revenge?

What if he knows my one strength is also my one weakness. Which is one Anastasia Rose Steele.

Fuck, the possibilities are endless. But how do I find out what he really wants? And worse, what if Ana falls for any of the crap he comes up with?

He's surely going to want to take her away from me. I shudder at the thought of Ana going away from me. _You're making that decision pretty easy by acting the way you are right now. _

Fuck, what am I supposed to do? I have one day to come up with something. I screwed up. I should have stayed back with her and listen to what she has to say.

As I get ready for bed after finishing the mac and cheese and a quick shower, I decide to play some Call of Duty because sleep has eluded me and it is better than just tossing and turning around in bed the whole night.

Sunday morning, I find myself sprawled on the couch of the TV room with half of my body off the couch and the other half hanging on the edge the couch. Guess I played myself to sleep.

I need to start planning my apology. I made Ana cry last night. Yes, she hurt me terribly, but I did too with the way I acted. The least I could do was let her explain but I drove off leaving her out of her condo so late at night. And the tears, holy fuck, the tears were heart wrenching especially because I caused them.

"Hurry, Taylor, we have to be at Grey House before Ana," I impatiently tell Taylor. There's an entire box of gifts, which I personally went and got for her. I need to get them arranged on her desk before she gets to work, I've already called and asked Andrea to come a little early.

Buying gifts or shopping for Ana Steele is easier said than done. She has always been so fashionable, so getting her something she would approve of is quite the task. That's why I never get her anything; she just goes and gets herself anything she wants. Anyone else in her place would take advantage of this, but not Ana. She works her ass off and being my personal assistant can be quite hard. When Andrea was my assistant, she used to cry every week. I can't help but roll my eyes at that. But Ana manages my life perfectly, professional and personal. She is five years younger than me, but she's still my best friend. It has never bothered me, plus age is just a number. Ana only cashes on my name when she has no other way also when there is an occasion and she deserves a gift.

Taylor drops me off at the entrance of Grey House. Andrea is already waiting for me and my first meeting isn't till 10, which is with Welch and Barney on the updates about the _bastard_.

Ana comes around 9 every day. And it is ten minutes to 9, FUCK!

Getting out of the elevator, I see Andrea already waiting for me. Taking long strides to my office I sit and wait for Taylor to get all the things from the car.

The phone rings. It's from the reception. Now what?

"Grey," I snap at whoever the fuck is calling so early in the morning.

I hear a panicked voice on the other end, "Mr. Grey, there is someone here to see you and Miss Steele is not here yet, so I had to call you directly."

"Does the person have an appointment?"

"No, Sir," She sounds like she is going to be sick.

"Then I don't have time," I hiss at the idiot on the other line.

And I am about to hang up when I hear, "Sir…"

"What?" This stupid girl is getting on my fucking nerves so early in the morning.

"It's Mr. Elliot Grey."

Motherfucker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You all for the reviews. Here is the new chapter. I know I'm late but I had an injury in the kitchen LOL **

**Don't forget to review. Xx**

**CHAPTER- 5**

**CHRISTIAN**

How dare he step in the confines of my office building? Rage infiltrates and consumes me all over and I find myself shaking with fury. Fuck, I need to calm the fuck down or else I am going to fucking kill him and my entire security team can't do jack shit to stop me. _Calm down Grey. _

I've asked the receptionist not to let him up and that I will be down to meet him. Don't want my sanctuary to be tainted by him and not trusting myself around him alone, I decide to meet him down at the lobby in front of everyone, so that I keep my hands to myself.

The raging bull inside me is threatening to attack at the first sign of red. And I am fucking seeing red everywhere.

I wait for the elevator and see Taylor at arms length. Sometimes he has to save me from myself. Right now I am a ticking bomb and I don't want to set off in front of that bastard. When the elevator opens at the ground floor, I decide to keep a check on my nerves because my instinct tells me right now the fucker is only here to get a rise out of me, probably because Ana ran out after me last night without so much as a glance towards him.

He's standing leaning against the reception table with his arms crossed over his chest. Looking at my approaching figure, he stands straight and walks to the middle of the lobby. The entire hustle bustle around has gone silent and the entire span of room around us cleared, while the spectator watch with bated breath probably waiting for a showdown. Taylor, however, is still standing at arms length ready to intervene if necessary.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I am the first to break the deafening silence and it is so quiet that the sound almost bounces off the walls.

"Just checking on my _little brother_." He says putting more emphasis on the words little brother. I flinch at his address. I hate it.

"Listen to me, you fucker. You have exactly one minute to leave here before I have you thrown out of my property." I try my best not to shout but this motherfucker is getting the best of me as I hear myself shout whenever I am opening my fucking mouth.

He laughs, "You always were an insecure little shit, weren't you, little brother?" Are you fucking kidding me? He is still addressing me as his brother? I fucking swear if he calls me brother one more time. Taylor covers the distance between us and is now standing next to me. He does know me well.

Looking towards Taylor, he smirks, "Well, I'm here to tell you that whatever shitheads you have working to dig around me, it's futile. Because trust me, I am going to attack you where it hurts the most, little brother. I will take what you took from me. Unlike you, I'm not a backstabber. I'm better than you and so I am here to warn you off. It's fucking war, _baby_ brother." He says in a menacing tone and I know he means every word. Hurts the most? What the fuck does that mean? Like he could read my mind, he says, "You see, like yourself, I have been doing a little research of my own last night."

"And I'm supposed to care because?" Just then a very familiar form of a person appears in my line of vision behind the sucker and as the figure approaches closer, I know. I know what this bastard means.

"Let's just say, I've found your Achilles' heel." By the smirk on his face he assures me that I've deduced his point correctly. Taylor stiffens beside me indicating that he knows exactly what the bastard just implied.

But I can't concentrate on anything else right now. All I can see is the person standing behind this bastard, eyes wide with surprise by the presence of the unwanted company standing with his back in front of her and the only thing I want to do is take her away from him. This can never happen. I won't allow it. Pushing him away from my way, I stalk across him and grab Ana by her arms and drag her towards the elevator but not before I shout a "Get out" at the bastard.

The bastard must have left because I can feel my muscles relax. I still turn my head to confirm, just in case. The entire lobby is still standing still. What the fuck? Ana's hand still in mine, I turn around and lash out. "Are you all fucking done? Do I pay you all to fucking stand and look for entertainment? Get back to fucking work." My voice echoes around the room and everyone seems to be going back to doing whatever they were doing prior to the early morning entertainment. Turning around I step inside the elevator, still holding Ana's hand with Taylor in tow and decide that I need to cut on my use of the word 'fuck'. I use it too _fucking_ much.

"Taylor, make sure you remind everyone about their NDAs. One word of this to the media and there will be a mass deduction in the number of employees." I deadpan and Taylor just nods his head in affirmative.

Amidst everything, the person whose hand is still in mine hasn't said one word. Not even a monosyllable.

Fuck, I'm in trouble.

Ana's silent treatment could kill you. There are a lot of people who believe in the silent treatment revenge, but Ana's silent treatment is one where the person at the receiving end will want to claw their own brains off.

Sheer torture.

Being subjected to Ana's silent treatment in the past I know how frustrating and torturous she can get. And over the years she has only perfected in her enactment of completely shutting down a person she is angry with. Enduring her wrath for three weeks once has taught me never to be on her bad side. TWENTY FUCKING DAYS of steering clear of me and somehow still managing to do her job perfectly. All my fucking employees who _I _pay were on her team. They made sure everything went smooth without her having to address me personally. She still won't tell me how she pulled that off for almost an _entire_ month. And her being a few feet away from me everyday only increased my agony. She didn't even spare me a fucking glance. The entire period of her neglectfulness was so long, I even forgot what the fuck I ever did to even deserve the torture. And one day, she was just suddenly talking to me as if nothing happened. What can I say, _WOMEN._

Stepping out of the elevator I decide to take her in the privacy of my room so that we can finally _talk. _Being her best friend I am supposed to be giving her the benefit of the doubt. I let her down. We need to get past this and soon, more likely, now. The meeting with Welch can wait. Everything else can wait.

Closing the door, I sit her on the couch and sit myself next to her. Fuck, it's so difficult. Her eyes are downcast. She's even avoiding eye contact with me.

"Ana, look at me," I tell her softly.

She looks at me. Her sad powder blue eyes glistens with unshed tears and I take her warm and slender hand in mine and wrap my fingers around hers.

"Christian, I'm so sorry," she tells me. Why is she apologizing?

"No. I should be the one saying sorry, Ana. You're my best friend and rather than jumping to conclusions, I should have asked you to explain me what happened," this time I lower my gaze. More out of shame and regret rather than sad.

"But I should have told you first. I knew he was the enemy and I still stayed and enjoyed with him." Did she just say _enjoyed_? I feel my temperature rise again and blood boiling. Goddammit. She _liked_ spending time with him? But I don't say anything; she needs to come out with it. I cannot let that fucker come in between us.

She continues, "I swear I didn't know it was him when Andrea mentioned the Blonde God," she looks at me nervously knowing I won't like the reference of Blonde God for the bastard, "Both Andrea and me were shocked when he came. Even she didn't know. Her boyfriend works at your father's firm and that is where they became friends." She stops and looks at me for a sign if she should continue or not.

I nod signaling her to continue, "So when he came both of us were stunned. Even he didn't know Andrea and I worked for you because he was clearly shocked when he first learned. You see, Andrea's boyfriend is new in the city so he hasn't a clue about the strife between the two of you. Anyway, he seemed to have ignored the fact and I did too, plus I hadn't been on a date in so long and he was fun and charming and I just wanted to have a fun night," she rambles trying to clear her conscience. But all I hear are praises for that bastard. My body recoils and I feel sick at her description of the palpable enjoyment she received being in his company.

I don't like this.

I don't like this at all.

But I can't and won't show her.

Fear grips me as it dawns on me that he might just act on his threat and take away my one true friend, the only person who I trust with my life.

Clutching her hands tighter, I start apologizing for my behavior, "Ana, I'm sorry too. I was such a dickhead towards you. Leaving you alone on the street without even looking back to check on you while you had Taylor and Gail looking out for me. I'm such a bad friend. You know what happens when my anger exceeds my control, I just can't fucking reason. Please forgive me for my insolent behavior." Letting go of her hands, I bury my head in my hands that are propped on my thighs not having the courage to look her in the eye out of shame. It's not only her, I let myself down too. And now some fucker wants to take advantage of this situation.

Putting her hand on my thigh and giving a firm squeeze she assures me that all is well. Finding the courage after the reassuring contact of her hand on my thigh, I look at her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes are now simmering with relief and a hint of a small smile on her lips. "It's okay, Christian. I'm just glad we got past this. You're my best friend and I never want to lose our friendship for anything."

"Ditto." That's the only word I can make out right now as relief washes over me like rain in a drought.

"Now, were those wrapped gifts outside decorated around my table or just props to earn my forgiveness?" She jests and I know this is truly behind us. That fucker can go to hell.

"What gifts? And who is sending gifts to _my_ assistant?" I say, feigning shock.

"Oh please, I know you've bought me gifts to earn your forgiveness," She rolls her eyes.

"Guilty," I say holding up my hand.

"Christian, you don't have to buy my forgiveness, you know I'm not like the women you usually make acquaintance with," she pouts and grins. How adorable is she?

"Now, go and check those gifts out while I get back to work. I believe I do have a meeting with Welch and Barney, _assistant._"

"Yes, Mr. Grey, I shall leave you to it and inform them that you are free now that you have been thoroughly chastised for your misdemeanors," She gets up and winks before walking out of the office laughing.

As soon as Ana walks out, my mind drifts back to the bastard and his threat. He wants to take Ana away from me. He can dream all he wants but I will not let that happen. But, how?

_She finds him charming remember? _I roll my eyes at that thought.

Welch and Barney walk in through the doors of my office room and seat themselves opposite me, a worried look plastered on their faces. Taylor is next to join us and has a grim expression conveying me the message that whatever they have for me is not good. Fuck, I could do with some good news right now. Today is not my day and I can't wait for this day to be over already and it is only half past ten in the morning.

Great. Just great.

"What have you got for me?" I ask Welch.

He heaves a sigh and looks at me with a straight face, "Sir, Mr. Elliot Grey did well to cover up his tracks. We have absolutely no leads to go on with the Stone situation. All we know is that they went to school together. Also, Mr. Elliot Grey has a clean record with all his cases. He is a shrewd lawyer. Either he wins his cases fair and square or he is clearly an expert to not leave any tracks."

"What do I pay you all for? You mean to say he has _no_ skeletons in the closet? Absolutely nothing?" They all shake their heads and I try to form coherent sentences but all I want to do is smash everything in sight of me, including the three men sitting across from me.

After a few moments of remaining quiet and reining my anger I speak again, "This is fucking ridiculous. He is a fucking lawyer for fuck's sake. There must be hundreds of things buried. Find them; dig them up or whatever you have to do. I want to have him by the balls. The man came inside my premises and threatened me. Does that sound like a person who _wins _his cases fair and square?" All three of them sit in silence.

Welch speaks up, "Yes, Mr. Grey, we'll keep looking."

"Keep looking and then look some more. I mean it, Welch, _top priority_," he presses his lips in a thin line but nods his head anyway. Barney is the first to leave followed by Welch.

Taylor stays behind sensing my tension. Over the years Taylor has perfected reading my body language. Fuck knows what I'd do without him. Playing the part of shadow almost seems natural to him. I don't think I've ever met a more competent bodyguard than Taylor and when he says he'd take a fucking bullet for me, I know he means it. He doesn't show it, but I know the son of a bitch cares for me deeply. He's probably the only person beside Ana who knows me well.

"Taylor, I want someone on that bastard. I want to know everything about him. Keep in mind he is a clever motherfucker so he'll probably know we're keeping an eye on him so hire someone who can do it from a distance." I instruct and his passive face gives nothing away as always.

"Already on it, Sir. I know someone who is most likely perfect for the job." He nods and turns around to leave.

"Taylor," I call him and he turns around to face me, raising his eyebrows.

"Sir," he says.

"I can't lose her, Taylor, she's all I got," he gives me a sympathetic smile and a small nod conveying his understanding of how much this means to me before turning around again to leave.

Ana comes barging in through the door announcing the arrival of the Sheikhs and reminding me that I should behave like a good boy if I want their construction business. The Arabs can be a hard ass if they want to. I am meeting one of the nephews of the current Sheikh of UAE. If all is well, then I am likely to fly out to the Middle East by the end of the month.

"Assalam Walaikum, Your Highness," I greet Sheikh Muhammad Al Rashid at the elevator. Him and his correspondence are all wearing the traditional long white robes known as Tawb along with their headscarves. Do they always wear these everywhere? I've met a few emiraties before but they were in suits.

"Walaikum Assalam, Mr. Grey," He smiles and greets me back. Yeah I've done my homework on how Muslims greet each other. Plus he is a fucking Sheikh; don't want to get on their bad side. I might be a billionaire, but I'm no Sheikh and if I want my name on the Forbes top ten richest in the world, I need this. Badly.

"Please," I show them the way to my office by gesturing them with my hand.

Ana is standing with her perfect smile plastered on her face giving the atmosphere the much needed relief. My palms are sweaty and my movements feel rigid with tension and I don't handle my nerves well. Ana looks at me and gives me her you're-going-to-charm-their-Arab-ass-off look before exiting the room to bring in some refreshments.

After two strenuous hours, I have the Sheikh eating out of my palms. Taking the rest of the day off appears plausible. The day started off with the bastard showing up on my doorstep followed by Welch and his team come up with nothing and now this meeting with the Sheikh. The Sheikh though reluctant at first has finally given in and decided to merge with my construction company. The United Arab Emirates is currently all about construction. And what better way to up my scale on construction than to venture in the Middle East? It couldn't get any better than this.

As soon as the Sheikh leaves, Ana is at the door with a huge smile on her face, just what I needed. Ana's big blue eyes, fixated on me, shining with pride. I can't help the smug grin on my face right now. Ana dashes inside and stands with her hands behind her.

"Shall I bring out the glasses?" I ask still grinning.

She brings forth the bottle of Bollinger that she was hiding and squeals a YES in delight.

Bringing out the glasses and pouring ourselves the champagne and raise a toast, "Middle East, here we come." Clinking the glasses we sip on the champagne and smile looking at each other over the rim of the glasses.

As we finish our champagne in silence, I know. I know as long as she was here with me, everything would always be fine.

**ANA**

As we finish our customary celebratory ritual, I curse myself for forgetting to remind Christian about the Albuquerque International Hot Air Balloon Festival. Grey Enterprise Holdings started to fly out a hot air balloon last year as a way of promotion. The PR department thought it would be "cool" if the billionaire CEO of a company were seen in a hot air balloon mingling with locals at the festival. Something to do with making Christian seem more humane.

"Christian, before I forget, it's time for the Hot Air Balloon festival," he rolls his eyes. As predicted Christian wasn't happy when the PR came up with this idea last year. Flying on a stupid balloon for promotions, he scoffed when they first mentioned it. But somehow it worked. More people were talking about GEH and Christian Grey and by the end of the festival the company and its CEO were trending on twitter.

Introducing Christian to the social network was another thing altogether. When I first signed him up for a twitter account, everything went berserk. Women and men alike started tagging him in tweets with their clothes off. Christian was appalled.

"I hated it last time, Ana," he looks almost pained. "Why couldn't they find a way to do it without me?" Pouting his perfect lips he sits down behind his desk.

"What is wrong with you, Christian? Hot air balloon sounds so much fun." I can't help the excitement from my voice. Christian studies me for a moment and then smirks as if a bulb just went off inside his head.

"When do I have to go?"

"You're flying out on Friday."

"Perfect. You're coming with me this time," he fires up his MacBook and starts typing.

What was that? "Come again," I tell him not sure if I heard him correctly.

"You're coming with me to the festival," he says nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?"

"It's my company, I'm your boss and I can take you wherever the hell I want. In addition, you're my best friend too." He shrugs.

"You do know you're the best boss, don't you?" I am smiling now. On Saturday night I thought I lost him and now I'm going for my first hot air balloon ride with him. Unpredictable much?

"Of course." Smug bastard.

As soon as I step out of the boss' office, Andrea ambushes me. "I've been looking for you to the moon and back. Every time I managed to sneak in to this floor to talk to you, you were inside."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Anastasia Rose Steele, the entire building knows the boss has been groveling at your feet for some reason. Now, I want deets. What the hell is going on? I spent the entire morning decorating your table with his gifts. Which means he royally fucked up! I mean it's not everyday you can see the demigod apologizing!" She rambles.

"Do you even stop to take a breath?" I try to divert the topic. I'm not exactly sure if I want to share something so personal between Christian and me with anyone else.

"That's a fail attempt at diversion, Steele!"

"Andrea, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'm at liberty to say anything about the situation. You know, NDA and all," I try to put the blame on the NDA, lame but it always seem to work.

Wesley Schneider approaches from the elevator and doesn't stop to even look at me. _That's new_.

"What's gone up his ass?" Andrea asks me.

"Yeah, like I care." I roll my eyes thanking the heavens to have bestowed upon me some mercy.

Today was a good day apart from when the enemy showed up early in the morning. And the way Christian dragged me away from him; that has never happened before. It felt like Christian was in pain just by having the two of us in confines of the same room.

_And you were having fun with him. _I know.

_And you couldn't stop thinking about him either. _Can't deny.

Guilt eats at me.

What am I going to do if I suddenly come face to face somewhere with the enemy? Do I ignore him? Do I make small talk and excuse myself? Making a mad dash after Christian the other night and Christian dragging me with him this morning is proof enough of our closeness. Surely he wouldn't want to pursue any sort of relationship with me now, friendship or otherwise. I can't help but admit that this thought disappoints me a little.

No matter what, Christian will always come before anyone else because he was and will always be there. I can't let this attraction for someone I've known three seconds take away the one relationship I hold above all else. My parents threw me out, but he was the one who held me together. And if not for anything else, but for Christian's sanity, I will keep away from the enemy.

_He is just bad news. _Yeah. _Don't yeah me; get it in your head. _Fine, now shut up.

Christian hides his emotions well, but I know he's beyond livid and stressed that the enemy showed up at Grey House. This place is more his home than any other properties he owns around the globe. Grey House is Christian's sanctuary, where he is master of the universe.

My shoulders slump at the thought of never getting to know the enemy better. Oh well, maybe it is for the better? If he was good like I thought he was, why would he come here so early in the morning just to get rouse out of Christian? Ana Steele, you better steer clear of that guy.

I head behind my table to take my seat and see through Christian's schedule when Wesley clears his throat from the other side of the table. I look up to stare at his hazel eyes, scowling.

"What is it Wesley?" I can't help but keep the irritation out of my voice.

"It's nothing, Ana. Just checking up on you."

"I am perfectly fine, Schneider, thank you for your concern. Now if you will excuse me, I have to add some things in the boss' schedule," I tell him without even looking at him and typing in some reminder alerts on my iPad.

"Schneider," Taylor says curtly to the idiot who just cannot take the hint.

"Jason," Wesley nods at Taylor and makes a quick dash towards the elevator. Wesley has always been terrified of Jason from the beginning. There must be a story behind this, but getting the details out of Wesley is impossible because surely it would be something embarrassing for him, while getting any information out of Taylor is like talking to a fucking wall.

"Ana, are you both okay?" He questions and I know that he isn't referring to the douche who just ran off afraid of him but he is asking me about Christian and I. Touched by his concern, I smile at him warmly and murmur a yes. He smiles an approving smile. The past four years that I've known Christian, the only other people I've made out who genuinely care for Christian is Jason Taylor and Gail Jones.

"Gail sent this for you," he puts a bag on my table and winks. Feeling a grin break across my face, my nostrils smell something delicious. My stomach growls in return. Come to think of it, I am hungry. It's almost two and Christian hasn't come out of his office. He must have sent Taylor to collect his lunch from the apartment.

"Your girlfriend weaves magic, you know?" I tear through the bag and find a chicken wrap and my favorite red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting.

Taylor just laughs and walks in through Christian's doors.

The week passes by in a blur with important meetings held and solving a few problems in China. Christian seems relaxed now that the tiresome week is finally over, all thoughts of the enemy forgotten. It's Friday and we are scheduled to leave for Albuquerque in a few hours.

The stomach jitters doing nothing to help with my anxiety. I've never been on a hot air balloon before. Christian didn't enjoy it but it seems fun from all the videos I've watched on YouTube the past week. Everyday my excitement growing a bit. Everyone else around the office green with envy that I got all the perks for being friends with the boss while I just gave them the 'flip' caring less what anyone thought.

What did they know about Christian and me anyway?

There have been speculations regarding my friendship with Christian in the past. The first few months I joined as his personal assistant were hell. Everyone thought I was banging the boss. Fucking shitheads only got around to the fact that Christian and I were best friends after four months. Until then everyone treated me as the outcast.

People rarely quit Grey House, so the employees have been pretty much the same since I came here only exception being "code red", when someone is fired after being burned by the wrath of one Christian Grey. It's like being part of a gigantic family. The best thing about working here is everyone looks out for each other.

No office politics. We all have each other's back.

There's been so many times when I lied through my teeth to save some poor lass' behind. When it comes down to it, we stick together. It's one of the many things that play at an advantage for Grey Enterprise Holdings. Unity. Though it has more to do with Christian never batting on favoritism. He treats everyone equally, well, with the exception of me.

Christian asked me to drive home to retrieve my luggage for the weekend and he would pick me up on the way to SeaTac. We are taking his private customized jet for the trip. The PR team will be flying commercially because Christian didn't want both his jets away incase there was an emergency and Ros had to fly somewhere. Christian doesn't like people invading his privacy, hence the PR team flying commercial and not in the private jet with him. Sometimes it's unnerving to be treated differently in the midst of all my colleagues, I am after all only an assistant. But they've all accepted the best friend terminology.

Packing for the trip has me in a state of perplexity. I'm not sure what to pack. So I take a mixture of everything, shirts, jeans, dresses, heels, flats and even a pair of converse and sexy underwear in case I get lucky and land myself a _hottie_. _Someone's desperate to get laid!_

The buzz on my condo door tells me that Christian is here. Taking my luggage I open the door to see Taylor standing. "I'll take that for you," he says pointing towards the bag in my hand.

"Thank you, Taylor." I tell him and we both get out of the apartment and head for the waiting car. Christian is on the phone and gestures me to get in.

Albuquerque here we come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know I am so late but real life problems kept me from coming up with any ideas. Sigh. An easy going chapter before the storm comes. :P **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean the world to me. Please do continue to review as it only encourages me to write.**

**CHAPTER- 6**

**ANA**

Since Christian only wants to stay for the mass ascension of the event, he hasn't booked a hotel near the park. He wants to drive back to the city and well, _work_ in his fancy hotel. Can't help rolling my eyes at that. Loser. I, however, don't want that. So most of the way to Albuquerque was spent me pestering Christian to stay the whole day and enjoy the festival. Christian was still adamant on leaving right after the mass ascension. I only have to find a way to turn his no into a yes.

As soon as we landed on Albuquerque International Sunport, three black Escalades were waiting to collect us so we could drive to the Balloon Fiesta Park. It's a short drive, approximately half an hour. The two other SUVs are for rest of the team from GEH and I am riding with Christian along with Taylor. It's surprising to see Taylor not driving for once and sitting on the passenger seat beside. The driver's name, I learned, is Josh.

Christian's attitude is bordering on annoying. He hasn't said much and his eyes are glued to his iPhone.

"Christian, you're getting on my nerves!" I huff crossing my arms on my chest and scowling at him.

"I'm sorry I'm not being much of an _entertainer_ right now," his tone is full of sarcasm.

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who dragged me on this trip!"

"Really? Remind me who was jumping like a kangaroo when I first mentioned the trip," he mocks further.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Right now he can fire me and I couldn't give two hoots.

"Too bad I don't have time for your childish behavior right now, you see I run a multi billion dollar company." With that he just turns his attention back to his iPhone.

Fucker.

Just when the car halts near the park, I find myself making my way out of the car and dashing for the other SUVs where 'normal' people are. As much as I love Christian, his overbearing self can be so fucking annoying at times I feel like ripping his head off.

"Ana!" Sara Cooper from PR exclaims as soon as she sees me. Releasing a sigh of relief, I head towards her like it was the first human contact I've had in a long time. Come to think of it, it was true since one cannot put Christian in the human category; he is more a robot than a human, working round the clock.

"Sara, I'm so glad to see you," I gush hugging her. Sara has always been friendly. With her bouncy brown curls and dazzling smile, she became my friend right on her very first day at Grey House. The rest of the PR team joins us and together we head towards the festival after Taylor informs us Christian will only join us in time for the mass ascension.

After an hour and a half of just walking and mingling with locals, I find a place amongst the crowd gathered to catch the dawn patrol. It feels magical. Christian must be out of his mind if he thinks this is boring. It's a plethora of energy here. The 'dawn patrol' is about to start where pilots fly and fellow balloonists can get ideas of wind speeds and altitudes and landing sites. Christian decided to work on his laptop in the car rather than watch some hot air balloons take off at 6 a.m. I don't understand what difference it makes since he's supposed to be up in the air at 7.

Brandon Wilson from PR was kind enough to tag along with me to watch the dawn patrol while everyone else has gone to arrange for the mass ascension, checking security protocols and the GEH balloons. Brandon is in his late twenties much like Christian and his sharp features and brown hair compliment his sun kissed skin. He does have a gorgeous tan. Never being a fan of my alabaster skin, I always dated men with a hint of color on their skin. I mean any paler and I would look like a walking zombie.

My friendship with Brandon goes a long way back. It was in the initial days of my employment at Grey House, when a bundle of blondes and red heads, envious of my relationship with Christian, were being rather mean to me at lunchtime. Brandon came up from somewhere putting those girls in their place and sitting with me for lunch the entire time in case those bitches decided to make a re-entry. He was my first friend in Grey House apart from Andrea.

"Did you see that, Steele?" Brandon exclaimed beside me.

"They look so nice, tinkling up there," I tell him mirroring his excitement.

"I can't wait to get up there." He shouts above the screaming crowd around us.

"I know right?" I shout back, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's go grab a bite, Ana." He says pointing to Krispy Kemme and a few other food stalls.

"Yeah, Christian will be here soon to dampen our spirits anyway," I murmur to him.

He laughs, "Make hay while the sun shines." I giggle in response.

I can just imagine Christian striding here with elegance and grace amongst the 'commoners'. Christian always stood out in a crowd and not just because of his God like good looks and towering height, but also because of his grace and poise. If he were to get lost in a gathering of copper haired men, just looking at him glide around the others would give him away. There is just something about Christian that always made him stand out.

"These donuts are _amazing_!" Brandon exclaims.

Taking a bite and I know what he means. The sweet taste of the donut consumes my tastebuds and closing my eyes I relish the sweetness of the donut. It's so soft it almost melts in my mouth. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I know it's Christian.

"Yes, Mr. Grey," I answer my phone rolling my eyes.

"Ana, where are you?"

"I'm just having some donuts."

"Head over here, it's almost time and grab me a few donuts, please." He sounds calmer now.

Getting a few donuts for everyone else, I head towards the GEH balloons along with Brandon. The walk is too long; it's a 78-acre launch field while the entire park is over 360-acre. There's so much going on at the same time that it's hard to concentrate on just one thing.

Spotting Christian, I stride towards him and hand him his donuts while I stand and sip on my coffee. I've noticed there are places where you can consume alcohol. I make a mental note of downing some after landing back. Christian wants to land somewhere near so we can head back to his _fancy_ hotel in time for a conference call. I still haven't managed to woo Christian to stay till the fireworks at the end. He's got a dozen securities around and it cannot be as dangerous with thousands of people around. If somebody wanted to hurt him, surely it would be in a secluded area, right?

The chase crews are helping the pilots inflate the balloon, I watch in amazement. Christian closes the gap between us and is standing right next to me, our elbows touching whenever he lifts his hand to take a bite of the donut he's munching on.

"These really are great," he says.

"Uh-huh,' Being mad at him, I refrain from using words.

"Okay, sorry I was being such a douche," Christian the Great finally apologizes.

"What the hell happened back there?"

"Welch was infuriating me with his lack of competence on the bastard's matter."

Shit. I wasn't expecting _him_ to come up all the way here. Why can't I help reacting every time he came up? This is not good.

"Christian, why are you ruining such a fun day because of someone else? Can we just please forget everything and have fun?" I plead him to forget about the enemy for now but I know he'll come up _again._

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He agrees and I breathe a sigh of relief while he flashes me his pussy-dripping smile. From the corner of my eyes, in my peripheral vision I see a few passing female stop to gawk at him unbeknownst to Christian.

Three launch directors are headed our way and I take note that all of them are female. The launch directors are also known as "Zebras" because they wear black and white striped shirts and they help launch the balloons.

"Hello, Mr. Grey," purrs Zebra One.

"Good Morning," Christian says putting his hand forth for a shake. She blushes.

"We hope you are comfortable, Mr. Grey," says Zebra Two in hopes for a handshake but Christian doesn't budge and remains aloof.

"Yes, thank you," he replies with a nod and then focuses back on the balloon.

"And you are?" Zebra Three asks me icily.

"She's with me," Christian replies putting his arm around my shoulder. Times like these remind me why he is my best friend. _Take that blondie_.

"Anastasia Steele," I say and shake her hand.

"Miss Steele, we hope you're having a good time," she says even more icily this time.

"The best," I say mimicking her iciness.

"Very well," she nods and gestures for us to hop on so that we are ready for the ascension. This is the time I've been waiting for, when more than five hundred balloons are taking off together. I've watched the videos on YouTube, but being present while it happens is a whole new level of high.

"Ready?" Christian asks me.

"As I'll ever be," I smile at him even though inside I'm anxious.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you," Christian puts his hands on both my shoulders and squeezes them reassuringly. I can only nod in return.

I'm high on adrenaline right now.

**CHRISTIAN**

As soon as the balloon started to ascend, Ana's grip around my bicep tightened. Looking at her so exhilarated sends a familiar feeling down my spine that I'm not used to having with others. This feeling I get, ever so happens rarely and everytime it is when Ana is happy because of me. Being the reason of her happiness me gives me a feeling of tranquility. It might have to do with her presence being my sanity. Without her darkness would have consumed me by now. Her presence is the only thing saving me from the anger and hatred that flows through my veins instead of blood. If not for her, I would become a monster, living only to seek revenge. She showed me light. She _is_ my light.

Realizing I'm supposed to be posing for photos and videos for promotional stuff, I turn around and move over to the edge and wave at the crowd cheering for me tugging Ana closer so that we both end up in the pictures. _That's for the bastard to see._

The further up we go, the windier it is getting though the fire helps with the cold a bit. Sensing my white V-neck t-shirt is not enough to protect me from the cold winds, I take out my gray Alexander McQueen asymmetric cardigan from the small hand luggage I'm carrying consisting of food and drinks, in case we get hungry. God knows how long Ana wants to stay up here. She's already got me scratching my brains off by her non-stop badgering of wanting to stay back and enjoying the whole festival.

"Christian, look at how beautiful the sky looks," she exclaims.

Surrounding us are hundreds of hot air balloons of all shapes, sizes and colors, a beautiful picturesque. Ana is busy waving and shouting at other people in different balloons. I can see my PR team ready to take some up in the air shots of me, therefore I take a stance and just smile.

"Oh my God, is that Christian Grey?" A female from one of the balloons around us shouts. It's just a pretty face. _Get over it!_

"Yes, it is." Ana shouts back and starts laughing.

"I'll kill you, Anastasia."

"No, you won't," she challenges.

"I can just throw you off the edge right now."

"With hundreds of people as witnesses? For a genius billionaire, you really are stupid," her voice drips of sarcasm.

The pilot of our balloon is a man in his mid thirties and fairly good-looking with blonde hair. He's been eyeing Ana for quite a while now and I've ignored it but the way he's been wetting his lips with his tongue every time Ana turns around and has her ass towards him is not sitting well with me. One more time and I'll fucking rip his guts out.

Ana interrupts me in the midst of picturing myself burying the pilot in his grave, "Christian, come take a selfie with me, please?"

Oh my lord, kill me. Kill me NOW!

If she's going to be taking selfies the entire time we're up here, jumping seems like a brilliant option. A suicide sounds better than _death by selfies_. When Ana starts taking selfies, she doesn't stop until she gets the perfect picture. Even though all the stills look identical. SnapChat and Instagram is her current favorite photo sharing apps. She absolutely loves making her high school friends jealous of being my best friend. Like I said, for a twenty-three year old, she's still a child at heart and is still into teen dramas like The Vampire Diaries.

She cried her eyeballs off in glee when some characters called Chuck and Blaire finally got together in the end of Gossip Girl. How do I know this?

Ana talks.

A lot.

And spending any leisure time with her is spent 'updating' me on soap operas and Hollywood. Honestly, I would just slap anyone out of their senses if they would blabber about TV series with me, but with Ana it's different. If she's talking I have my mind turned off from CEO mode even if it is for an hour tops.

It's… refreshing.

Till date, she's never treated me as Christian Grey; to her I've always been _just _Christian and I wouldn't trade that for the world. Amongst all the luxury, opulence and power surrounding me, Ana is the only one who keeps me grounded. _Thank God for small mercies._

"Christian, you can atleast pretend to be having some fun with me," Ana pouts. "Why did you even tag me along if all you wanted to do is act like Mr. Grumpy?" _Now you've upset her, moron!_

She's right. Why the fuck am I acting like a jerk? The whole reason of bringing Ana with me was so I could enjoy this. Goddammit Welch. If he had done his job properly, I wouldn't be so stuck up right now and in the midst of all these Ana feels neglected and it's not even her fault. _Yeah, blame your shit on others, asshole._

"I'm sorry," I apologize sincerely.

"Yeah, you better be," looking away she huffs with her arms crossed over her waist and her hair flying in all directions courtesy of the wind picking up speed. Turning her around to face me and lifting her chin with my index finger, I urge her powder blues to look at my pleading grays.

"No more Mr. Grumpy, I promise," I urge her to believe me. A heartwarming smile escapes her lips while her hands wrap around me in a gentle hug.

After a few moments Ana's shrill breaks through the silence, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Everything is so beautiful, Christian," her arms are spread, "I feel like I'm flying." Her happiness is infectious as I find an ear splitting grin plastered on my face continuously.

"Come on Christian, spread your arms and just _feel," _she probes me to mimic her stance and obliging on her probing feels freeing. As I spread my arms the wind hits me harder and I take deep breaths. Even if it is for a moment, there is no anger, no revenge, no sadness and no marred past. It is just now. Right here. In the present. With Ana.

I feel…_free_.

A few more moments later without changing my stance, I open my eyes to find Ana clicking pictures of me in that state.

"I hate you," mouthing at her, I turn to catch the surrounding beauty once more. We've flown quite a distance and it's been an hour now.

"Nooooo, I want to stay up some more," Ana whines. She has been throwing tantrums the entire descend. "There's still so many balloons up there, look," she points to a balloon, far away and barely visible.

"It might be a bird."

"Seriously?" She gives me the death stare.

"Okay, here's the deal, we descend now and then we can stay around till the fireworks."

"Really?" Her face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Really," throwing her arms around me for a quick hug she starts jumping with her arms still around me. Like I said, still a kid.

It's probably a mistake agreeing to stay here till the fireworks. There are too many people around and the security team won't be happy with this last minute changes. Taylor will probably want to hang me for putting him in this situation. So rather than telling him in person, I called him while we were still descending and hung up quickly before he could begin to refuse and lecture me about the lack of security. Then I quickly sent an email to delay the conference call.

While strolling around with Ana in tow, I've come to realize that as long as you have good company everything seems fun. Ana's energy is contagious as I find myself enjoying and jumping like kids during the music festival that is going on. Christian Grey enjoying at a music festival. I bet the press is going to have a field day with this. Deciding to go find some 'booze' for Ana and myself, I head in the direction of alcohol surrounded by bodyguards. I'm not one to complain about being surrounded by bodyguards twenty four-seven, but _here_, even I feel weird. It sets me apart from the rest and mostly while I relish in the feeling of power it gives me over others, right now I just want to enjoy like Ana and the others like any other normal person. Maybe next time I'll tag along with Ana when she goes off to those EDM music festivals. She's been begging me for years now and I have been ignoring her for years. I'll have to look in to TomorrowLand and EDC when I go back.

_Are you even listening to yourself, Grey?_

What?

_TomorrowLand? Seriously? Where youngsters thrive on being high on drugs spending day and night jumping to deafening music?_

It can't be so bad if Ana enjoys it so much. Right? But then it's Ana we're talking about. She enjoys _everything._

_Unlike you, she enjoys life!_

Getting a few bottles of beer and handing them over to Taylor, I make my way back towards Ana. My stomach is growling in hunger demanding food.

To my surprise, my eyes locate Ana on the shoulders of Brandon from the PR department at Grey House. They seem to be having fun without me. Beside them is Sara who is also on the shoulders of the photographer, both from the PR department as well. As I stride over to them and their eyes fixate on my approaching form, I see them tense. Am I really that bad? _You're a fucking prick._

Putting Ana down on the ground, Brandon steps back shielding himself behind her. God, I'm not a monster. "What we came here for is done, so just enjoy yourselves," I tell them and look at Ana who is giving me an all America's sweetheart smile.

"Hungry." I tell her tapping my stomach.

"Are you in for some cheap and greasy food, Mr. Grey?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, follow me," and she leads me towards the food stalls.

Hands full of burgers, fries and hot-dogs and making our way out of the crowd, Taylor finds us a place where we can relax and eat in peace.

"God, I can't feel my legs, been standing for hours," Ana complains spreading her legs and lying back on the ground.

"Finish your food and then you can rest the whole day, the fireworks don't start until 8." It has been fun, but I hope she hasn't planned on staying here the whole day.

She seems to be pondering on what to do for the rest of the day.

"I'd love to do a lot of other things but I guess it would be stretching a bit too far, you've agreed to stay till the fireworks so I can agree to whatever it is that you want to do," she smiles sincerely.

Thank fucking god.

"We'll go to a hotel nearby, rest, freshen up and be back on time for the fireworks. How does that sound?"

"Sure." Wow. Why can't she be this agreeable more often?

Taylor checked us in the nearest hotel from the park. The rest of the team have decided to stay back and enjoy and hell if I was going to let Ana stay there alone.

We arrive back at the park after Ana took a refreshing nap and I finished my conference call and now we are here just in time for the fireworks. The place is even more crowded than I remember but we're probably the only ones not getting smothered in the crowd thanks to the number of security surrounding us. Taylor never fails to deliver. In the few short hours of our stay at the hotel, he has managed to garner more security to surround us while we enjoyed the fireworks.

Looking over at Ana and seeing her gasp incredulously at the show of fireworks, I can't help but smile. Watching her happy and carefree warms my otherwise cold heart. Taking my hand in hers she tightens her grip and pulls me closer to her resting her head on my shoulders. I rest my head against hers and we watch the fireworks like that.

_Serenity_.

**ANA**

As we fly back to Seattle, I can't help but recall the wonderful two days I've spent with Christian. God knows he was in desperate need of some time off. All that wealth and he still has absolutely no time for a vacation. I wonder what he's going to do with so much money if he doesn't even spend it holidaying. Confiscating his cell phone was the best idea I had come up. After two hours of continuous temper tantrums and growling, he finally gave up any hopes of getting his cell back and agreed to just have some fun. And that's exactly what we did.

We enjoyed.

A carefree and flamboyant Christian is a fine sight. He even joked with the security and there was also one time when we gave Taylor and his gang the slip. The escape was exhilarating, running around the streets of an unknown city where people don't know Christian. Though later once we got back to the hotel, being chastised by Taylor was scary. I've never seen Taylor lose his temper on Christian, and to everyone's surprise Christian stayed quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Christian startles me out of my thoughts.

"I was just thinking about how much fun we had."

"Now I know why you never act your age," he grins.

"Age is just a number, Christian."

He sighs, "Now it's time to get back to real world. May I please have my cell back?"

Shaking my head in mock disgust, I fish out his cell from my handbag and hand it over to him. His face looks like he just got his life back.

"You really suck, you know?" He just smirks in return.

_Asshole._

After a nice and long bath and wearing my comfortable silk pajamas, I settle on the couch with a cup of steaming tea and a book I got from a bookstore in Albuquerque while Christian and I were hiding from Taylor and his team. The memory of us running around the streets like lunatics and laughing hysterically brings a smile to my face. Life has not been fair to Christian and I do as much as I can to keep the ghosts of his past away from. He deserves to be free of the constant anger that resides in him. He deserves to be just happy. Under that cold exterior is a good man which very people are privy to. The betrayal of his father and the loss of his mother controls his life and seeing his family is a constant reminder of the grief he lives with. Not everyone can see that his anger and revenge is only a coping mechanism.

My phone beeps and my iPhone screen comes alive with a notification from Christian. He's sent me an image.

Scrolling the notification I see Christian has sent me pictures of us from the Balloon Fiesta. Waving at other people, laughing, walking holding hands, gazing at each others eyes like we are sharing a secret, high-fiving, arms over each other's shoulders during the music festival and finally some of them sitting on the ground having burgers and French fries. Funny thing is we look like a "couple".

There was a time in the past when the idea of being in a relationship with Christian would have me daydreaming even after we decided never to bring the topic of our first night together up. But now? Not really. I've grown past the fact that Christian has never made any attempt or shown any interest and over the years, I've come to accept the fact that we'll only ever be _just friends. _Christian has never wanted anything more after that first night we spent together and over the years I have let go of that thought. He's my best friend and I'm happy with whatever we have. I value our friendship more than anything and Christian's lack of interest in pursuing anything more than friendship with me is the reason why I've never stepped up and voiced my feelings. But that was a long time ago and I have dated a number of men and have also fallen in love and got my heart broken. Now I think it was just an infatuation with Christian because he was the only one who supported me when my own parents threw me out of their lives.

I decide to send him a quick message.

**Seriously? Ask PR to put up pictures where you are alone and not clinging to me like a rash. :P **

**A**

His reply is almost immediate.

**I chose them myself. -_- **

**C**

Idiot.

**People are going to get the wrong image**. **O_o**

**A**

Another alert instantaneously.

**Let them. What I see are precious moments captured with my best friend. People can fuck themselves for all I care.**

**C**

He's impossible.

**Fine do whatever you want. **

**PS:** **We look adorable. 3**

**A**

Beep again.

**_I_**** LOOK ADORABLE. You just look like something went up your ass.**

**C**

I hate him.

**Work starts tomorrow, so you better start treating me with respect. Or do you want to handle everything by yourself?**

**A**

His reply isn't as quick this time.

**Forgive me, maybe?**

**C**

Christian trying to be cute is hilarious. I can just picture him pouting and making innocent faces, which make me laugh out loud.

**Forgiven. **

**Goodnight. XOXO**

**A**

I stifle a yawn and put down the book on the table while heading for my bedroom. A few minutes later another notification from Christian and I fall into a deep slumber with my phone still clutched in my palm.

**Sleep well, sweetheart.**

**Hugs and kisses to you too.**

**C**

**CHRISTIAN**

Ana comes wheezing in my office looking beautiful in a off the shoulder, Herve Leger bandage dress. My eyes instantly follow her curves and fixate on her long legs. The short dress does little to cover up her toned legs. The sky high black Louboutins makes her even sexier. With great difficulty, I lift my gaze from her legs to her face. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she has her bottom lip between her teeth. The red lipstick she is wearing only makes it difficult for me to ignore the throbbing I feel on my crotch. What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening.

She hasn't looked up at me but is engrossed in reading something on her iPad and telling me something that isn't reaching my ears. Fuck. All I can think about is how sexy she looks and how those red lips will look around my shaft. My dick is out and about on a rampage.

To my great dismay, she doesn't just stand across from me but crosses the distance and comes around the table and leans against the table. Her perfect ass is inches from my face and looking up at her from my seat is probably a bad move because I am face to face with her bust. How the fuck have I never noticed how fucking flawless her curves are? Shit.

She looks down and smiles at me. Her red lips curve up in the most delicious way I have ever seen.

She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

Bending down to my level, she reaches for the MacBook and goes to show me something but all my senses are on alert and her smell is intoxicating me that has my head in a rush.

I don't know why I do what I do, but I do it anyway. Grabbing her arm I turn her around and pull her down on my lap. She looks at me confused and without delaying any further; I crash my lips on hers. Holy motherfucking shit. I have never, in my 28 years of life, felt this before. The pull I feel towards her is nothing less than gravity. She parts her lips a little and taking the chance I plunge my lips inside her mouth, exploring her mouth. She moans and I can't help the groan that escapes from me.

My dick is aching and I pull her against my throbbing crotch so that she knows just how much I need her. Picking her up, still kissing, I make my way over to the couch. Lying her down, my fingers trace up her thighs towards their destination. As soon as my fingers come in contact with her very wet panties, I know she wants me just as much as I want her. Pulling down her panties I insert one finger inside her hot pussy. A deep moan escapes from her and her hands find the back of my head and grabs my hair while I nibble the sensitive area under her ear. Kissing her along the jaw and down her throat, I insert another finger in search of her g-spot.

"Christian, please, I need you," she pleads.

"Hold on a little longer, baby," I find her g-spot and curl my fingers hitting the spot continuously. She's so ready for me. Quickly letting go of her, I unbuckle the belt and unzip my pants releasing my fly. It's going to explode if I don't attend to it any sooner.

Pulling off her panties and lifting her dress up to her waist, I position myself on her and my dick rests against her very hot, very wet and very ready pussy.

Just as I'm about to penetrate, alarms go off. Huh? What the fuck? The noise is loud and annoying.

With a startle I wake up.

A fucking dream.

Dream?

I just had a fucking wet dream about my best friend? I gasp at the horrifying situation.

Holy. Shit.

I am in so much trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter here! Thank You all for the reviews. As usual they are much appreciated. Hopefully you guys will now know why Elliot hates Christian so much. Of course there is still more to it. **

**Please do not forget to review. They really do encourage me to write. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER-7**

**ANA**

Waking up to the sound of my phone beeping has me in a rather sour mood. I slept with the phone clasped in my palm and so when the fucking message came through, the beep of the message hit hard against my gentle eardrums. It was 6 in the morning and my sleepless brain added with the jet lag has me snapping at everyone coming my way in Grey House. I think this is the first time I've turned up before 9. Unless and until there is an emergency, there's nobody in this world who could drag me out of bed before 8. I have never been one of those girls who take hours to get ready. I like to think I'm naturally _fabulous._

Getting back to the darned text that woke me up, it was sent from a private number with only 'HI' written in block letters. Some asshole decided to remember me so early in the morning? If I ever get my hands on that asshole, I'll make sure to spoon his or her eyeballs out. Ouch. Okay, that might have been a bit too graphic for my taste so maybe I'll just settle for a black eye.

I'm dressed in a black off the shoulder black Hervé Léger bandage dress. It accentuates my curves perfectly, and my black Louboutins make my legs look longer and slender. My hair was untamable this morning so I pulled it back in a ponytail and because I was feeling murderous, black ensemble and red lipstick seemed fit. Sometimes I liked to dress depending on my mood.

As soon as Christian walked in, rather than wishing me a good-morning like he always does, he stood frozen, almost like he'd seen a ghost. Thinking that maybe he was shocked to see me arrive earlier than him, I brushed his reaction off. But then I went after him and was reciting him his schedule for the day when I caught him gawking at me like someone was shoving something up his ass.

Eventually, I snapped at him because he was not paying any sort of attention to what I had been going on about which in turn brought out his ire and he hissed at me to leave him alone. I just stepped out slamming the door on my way and now two hours have passed and he's still not called me.

Fucker.

Sometimes he infuriates me so much that I want to throw him out of the 20th floor.

So. Bloody. Annoying.

I've been sitting here on my seat watching employees one after another go in and out, going about their day. Christian isn't even asking me to make the calls or arrange anything. He's avoiding me and I don't know why. My sleep-deprived brain is on overdrive and for the past two hours everyone who has come over to my table has been shunned and snapped at.

It's lunch break and out of habit my feet drag me over to his office to ask him what he wants for lunch. His eyes are glued to his MacBook screen and he's writing something down on the notepad, probably jotting down points for the meeting coming up after lunch break.

"Christian, what do you want for lunch today?" He's startled by me and steers his gaze away from his laptop screen and locks his intense grays to my blues. There's that 'look' again. For Christ's sake what is up with him today? He keeps on zoning out on me.

"Christian. Christian." Not even a budge. "Christian!" I call out a little louder, "will you please tell me what is up with you today?" Snapping out of his dream world and looking at me with… guilt, he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out of his mouth. Puffing his cheeks out and letting out a long breath, he goes back to staring at the screen. By his expression I can tell he's just staring at the screen and acting like he's working but in truth he's just plain ignoring me.

Fuck this!

"You know what, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what got shoved up your ass this morning! I demand to know why the hell you've been ignoring me." I spit at him crossing my hands over my chest. I huff and stride over to him around his desk.

He literally _bolts_ out of his seat and moves away from my approaching figure.

He looks distraught with… fear.

"Christian, you're scaring me now. Have I done something to upset you?"

He's looking down at his feet, shuffling. "I'm sorry, Ana. There are just a lot of things on my mind and I… I guess I just f-feel slightly agitated." The entire time his eyes are cast down and his lips are barely moving as the words escape his mouth. I'm not entirely convinced but if he's not ready to tell me what it is, I won't push him.

"You'll tell me when you're ready, right?"

He struggles but manages to nod still not looking up at my face.

Sighing, I leave his room.

Making my way over to my desk and propping myself on the edge, I retrieve my cell and call Andrea to check if she's willing to join me for lunch at the deli across the street. Sadly, she can't as the meeting after the lunch break has her tied up in some last minute corrections on the files she's supposed to hand over to the _boss._ I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the mention of Christian.

Crossing the street, I enter the deli and find an empty table at the corner of the small deli. It may be small, but the food is great. Christian and I often order in from here during lunch breaks when he doesn't have Gail sending him lunch from home.

The thought about Christian takes my mind back to his out of character behavior towards me today. A sudden tap on my shoulders jolts me out of my thoughts.

Looking up to see who it is, I can feel the insides of my stomach churn at the sudden pull I feel towards the man towering over me with his perfect fitted suit and gelled blonde locks. I know he's wearing a Brioni because unfortunately, Christian has the exact same suit.

Fuck. Christian!

I make myself to stand to excuse and leave, suddenly the idea of eating at Grey House becoming alluring. I'd rather go without lunch than having Christian find out that I ran into the _enemy. _But coming to think of it, Christian is probably going to flip over the fact of the enemy being anywhere near Grey House, rather than why was he seen with me.

"Anastasia, lovely to see you again." He practically beams. Atleast one Grey is happy to see me today. What am I thinking? And why the hell is he so happy to see me anyway? He looks like a kid who just saw his favorite toy.

"Elliot!" I try and sound surprised yet cold but to my ears I just sounded irritatingly chirpy.

"Wow, I really didn't expect to run into you," he sounds delighted.

"Strange if you didn't expect me here, Grey House is across the street after all."

He suddenly looks alarmed.

"Right. I forgot you worked there," he says with a hint of detest in his voice.

"I better get going, _Christian_ might _need_ me," I deliberately bring up Christian so that he would just back the hell up. To my surprise he just stays put and doesn't even bat an eyelid.

"If you think bringing up my _brother_ will scare me off then you've clearly underestimated me, Anastasia." He's good. I'll give him that. No wonder Christian gets all worked up whenever the enemy's screwing about his business. "I saw you just came in and now you're just trying to rush off with that excuse," he continues.

"Okay fine," rolling my eyes at him, "I am trying to escape seeing the fact Christian and you don't see eye to eye. I don't want to upset him."

He just smiles his patented Elliot Grey smile and that had me swooning from the very first time he smiled at me.

Shit.

Not. Good.

_Get the fuck out of here before you're in trouble, Steele._

"Just because you work for him doesn't mean you can't be friends with people outside his circle," he reasons with me cocking his head to the side with a sly smile. Valid point obviously.

"Fair point, Mr. Grey," I smile at him but it's better to come clean with him anyway, "but the thing is, I am also Christian's best friend."

"So?" He asks as if it's no big deal.

"My allegiance lie with Christian, you're the _enemy_!" I stand with my hands on my hips. He's as exasperating as his brother.

He bursts out in hysterics. A full bellied laugh that draws the attention of other customers who are giving us a what-the-fuck expression. Catching his breath he adds, "God, you make it sound like some Game of Thrones war between the Starks and Lannisters."

"Seriously? Seeing that it's more of an _in house_ battle since you're both Greys, I conclude it worse than Stark versus Lannister." It's just difficult not to smile at the charm Elliot Grey exudes. He's so easy to talk to and he clearly has a sense of humor where he'll say something ridiculous even in the most crucial of moments.

"Oh come on, Anastasia, some lunch won't make the world upside down now, will it? And that pompous ass doesn't have to know." He pouts. The stark resemblance of the two brothers stare right back at me now that he's pouting. He looks just like Christian apart from the hair and the color of his eyes.

Why does he have to look so much like Christian? That just makes it harder to say no to him.

"Fine, I'll just order and you can stay with me till I wait for my food to arrive." A win-win.

His face splits in two and this blonde God, with his resemblance to Christian, is going to get me in a lot of trouble.

I just know it.

We stand in line and he just keeps on smiling at me and humming some tune I never heard before. His voice too, just like Christian, is deep and velvety. While Christian has more of an authoritative tone, Elliot is more soft spoken.

"So how's it working for that asshole?" He asks suddenly bringing me out of my reverie.

"Might I remind you he's my best friend? And he's not an asshole plus only I am allowed to call him that," I can't help but scowl.

His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline but he doesn't say anything. It looks like he's trying to decipher my relationship with Christian. And I can't help but feel overprotective of Christian.

"So you're very protective of him?" He scowls.

"I am." I deadpan.

"And _him_?"

"Christian values me more than anyone." I tell him sternly so that he gets the message loud and clear. If he thinks he will get inside information from me then he's clearly targeting the wrong person. And I'm going to make sure he has this embedded in his brains.

"So I can't ask you to come out with me?" His voice is hopeful and he gives me the puppy dog eyes. Shit. Why does he have to be so cute? Why couldn't he be ugly and fat? And most importantly why does he need to have similar facial features with Christian? The nose, the jawline. Fucking DNA!

When I don't say anything he continues, "Look, I really like you, Anastasia. And I liked you from the moment I saw you that night at the club and I didn't even know your connections to _him_ then." He points towards Grey House with his thumb when he mentions _him. _"I'd really like for us to be friends, if nothing more."

Just then my takeaway is ready. Perfect timing. Phew.

Bullet dodged.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't think we can be friends. I have to head back to the office now," with that I turn around and leave the deli, almost running.

As soon as I step out of the door, I am yanked around and shoved against a hard chest. He smells nice too but not as nice as Christian. Looking up I see Elliot smirking. "Maybe not today, but we will be." He winks and kisses me on my forehead chastely. Taken aback, my eyes look up at his face only to find him smiling a dazzling smile.

Letting go of my hands, he steps backwards and gives a dramatic bow before turning around and going back inside the deli. Too shocked to move, I take several minutes to gather my scattered thoughts back together and head back to Grey House.

What. Just. Happened.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

This day couldn't get any fucking worse. Every stupid employee under my employment is here for this fucked up meeting. Not one single motherfucker has come prepared for the questions I'm asking. They don't even fucking know the fucking page number for the profit and loss of the company. Each and every single one of these shitheads keep on looking at the files every motherfucking time I am asking them a fucking question to clarify any fucking confusion I have regarding the fucking take over.

I may have just made a new Guinness World Record for the number of times the word fuck have been used. That's just fucking ridiculous itself.

From the moment I opened my eyes this morning I knew this day was going to be screwing me up. And my instincts stand corrected when I walked out of the elevator and on to my floor to be greeted by Ana dressed the same as in my dream. I've always heard about dreams coming true, but this? This just confirms how much of a mess my life really is. Why do things like this always happen to me? God clearly has something against me.

Most importantly, I can't figure out for the love of God why on earth I would have such a dream regarding her. And it wasn't just _any_ dream. It was a fucking _wet_ dream. I don't remember the last time I even _had_ a wet dream.

So excuse the shock I got when I walked straight into my dream turned nightmare. She is even wearing the same lipstick_ and_ shoes. I bet this doesn't happen to anyone. But being God's favorite, he obviously chose me for his morning amusement.

All I wanted to do then was run away from her, I even contemplated on the thought of jumping off the building just to escape from her. And God wouldn't she leave. She kept on coming back even though I was clearly avoiding her. And when she came back to ask for lunch, flashback of the dream played like a movie in front of my eyes. What's even more horrendous was that I actually checked her out!

For God's sake it's Ana. Maybe I'll just get my head checked, get some X-rays and scans done? Something in my brain is clearly not functioning properly.

And this stupid dream was probably the result of going through all those pictures of us from the balloon fiesta for selecting the ones to be released to the media. It might also be the result of the lack of sex I am getting. But the stupid girl I am currently seeing is busy with shoots for the upcoming Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. I need to cut her loose if she's this busy and unavailable. But then again I can't right now, not before the Fashion Show since I'm more afraid Ana would cut my dick loose if I didn't take her to the show like I promised I would.

I need to get laid if I want my sanity back.

Suddenly there's a commotion outside of the conference room and I know it's the storm called Anastasia Steele. From my peripheral view I can see her prancing outside of the conference room and talking to herself. She's either planning my demise or there is something very wrong. I ordered the meeting half an hour earlier so that I wouldn't have to face her but it seems I'll have no such luck.

Didn't she just go for lunch? Why is she back so early? Is something wrong?

I need to find out what's wrong. But how am I supposed to explain my behavior to her? _I'm sorry, Ana, I had a wet dream about you and everytime you're coming in front of me today my cock jumps up in attention._

Sensing that listening to these idiots in front of me is just a waste of time, I start formulating a plan where I can avoid talking about my behavior altogether with her. Distraction, I need a distraction and a damn good one too.

Or, telling her that I have no intentions of talking about my behavior then maybe, just maybe she will, for once, back off.

Why I cannot have one uneventful day is beyond me. Just my scorned luck. _That's because you're an asshole to everyone and Karma is a bitch. _Okay, that may have some truth in it.

Looking up to the idiots gathered in front of me and shaking my head with a look of disgust, I dismiss them asking to reschedule this meeting at a later time of their convenience so they can prepare on their own accord. Fucktards. I may not be a genius myself but I didn't come to this position without hardwork and a hundred percent dedication towards my work. There have been days I went without sleeping and mostly days when I slept for a maximum of three hours, thanks to red bull and coffee of course.

As soon as the conference room is cleared, Ana barges in through the door, strutting sexily towards me. _Such a pervert, leave her alone!_

Sitting down on the chair adjacent to mine, she exhales a long breath and looks me straight in the eyes. "Christian, I have something to tell you," she sounds… scared?

My brows knit together at the sudden change of her posture, her shoulders slumped and eyes cast down, she looks defeated.

"What is it, Ana?"

"Promise me you won't freak out." Her eyes plead me to oblige on her request.

"What's wrong, Anastasia? Did something happen?"

"Promise me first." Stubborn pain in the ass.

"Fine, I promise." I relent.

"When I went to the deli, Elliot came out of nowhere…"

Motherfucker.

"WHAT?" With that I stand up, the chair I was seated on slide and hit the wall with a bang and before I know it, I find myself making a beeline for the elevator. He is going to die. How dare he come back near Grey House again?

Soft hands grasp my bicep and pull gently putting a stop on my murderous rampage. "Christian, you promised," I can hear her almost choke.

"To hell with the promise. I will kill him, Anastasia." Her posture changes from that of scared to a seething and raging bull. Damn it.

"No, you won't. You are going back inside your office this minute, Christian Grey," she commands.

"Anastasia, he…" she cuts me off. "No, Christian. _Not_ a word here. We will talk once you have calmed down." Her arctic glare stuns me and if I were a little boy, now would be the time to piss my pants

Angry Ana is scary Ana. I'd better listen to what she has to say or there is going to be a month of her ignoring me again. She drives me crazy.

Entering my office room, Ana stalks toward the L-shaped couch and taking her seat gestures with her hand for me to take place beside her.

"Just calm down Christian, please." She pleads again, her powder blues looking hopeful.

"Okay, fine." I tell her in a small voice. "Just tell me what happened."

"So, what happened was I sat myself at a table around the corner contemplating on your strange behavior from this morning and then I was suddenly startled by a tap on my shoulder." Yeah expect her to go in to full details at a situation like this.

"Come to the point, Anastasia. A summary would be fine," I tell her letting out an exasperated sigh.

Glaring at me she continues, "Then he was all casual and charming and smiling the sexy Elliot Grey smile and talking about being friends and asked me to join him for lunch and kept on pestering until I relented and asked him to stand in queue while I got my takeaway," the softness of in her voice as she explains her rendezvous with the bastard is making my blood boil. "And then…" she hesitates.

"And then what, Ana?" What did the bastard do?

"I walked out of the deli and he stopped me and kissed me on my forehead."

Feeling my blood pressure shoot up and tugging at my hair I spit through gritted teeth, "I. Will. End. Him."

"Christian, it was just a stupid kiss."

"A stupid kiss? That bastard is trying to take you away from me, Ana," she bursts out laughing. Does she find this amusing?

"Christian, you're being ridiculous right now," as much as I love her for being so naïve, sometimes that is exactly what people take advantage of.

"Ana, you don't understand. You're too innocent for playing mind games," she tries to refuse but I hold up my hand to shut her up.

"I know it's your life, Ana, and who you choose to spend your time with should be your own choice, but you are important to me and sometimes to get to me people will try to harm you. I know I come across as an asshole but it's just me wanting to save you from assholes like me. Besides you've got your hands full with only one asshole right?" Giving her my trademark Christian Grey smile I tug her close so that her head rests under my chin while her arms wrap around my waist.

"I know, Christian and I love you for that." She just pulls me closer to her. Holy shit what did I just feel in my chest, or dare I say heart? Shit. I don't think I've ever felt this way before. Maybe it's the thought of losing her to that bastard. Yeah, that must be it.

Or it might be the fact that everytime she talks about that bastard she has this smile on her lips and a distant look which reflects more affection than anger. Elliot is working her charms on her and being as much childish and innocent she is, she won't even know what hit her. She won't understand that he is just playing games to get to me. She won't understand anything.

And I can't let that happen.

Not now. Not ever.

She is _mine_. I mean she is my best friend and I will always keep her safe.

_Forget about Elliot. What will you do when she really falls in love one day and gets married and goes away?_

I've never thought about Ana not ever being there. She's always there. She won't leave me, will she? Ana's dated a lot of guys and I've never given a rat's ass before. Heck, she dated that cheater Damon for two years and I've never given a shit about that too. He's probably the most serious I saw her over a guy. And I still didn't care who she was doing as long as I got my background check on him. So, why now? What could have possibly changed? Why am I suddenly so bothered about her falling in love and getting married? I should be the one giving her away and celebrating that she will finally have settled down and start her own family.

Instead, the thought of her settled down and birthing children somehow is making me want to throw up.

No. No.

I can't think like this. I can't be selfish. One day I will have to let her go and I practically feel gutted.

"You'll never lose me, Christian. I'll always be there for you." The sincerity in her voice chokes me. It's like she can read my mind sometimes.

"I know." And I just hold her closer.

Why am I feeling like this?

I have no idea.

* * *

**ELLIOT**

Anastasia Rose Steele.

There's just something about her. I know I told _him_ that I would take Anastasia away from him for revenge. But, the more I see her, the more I feel getting pulled by her. She's alluring. It's like she has this gravitational pull and I can't help but get sucked in deep. I've felt this from the very first time I saw her.

Shit. I can't let myself get distracted. I need to focus.

But I can't deny the fact that the reason for me wanting Anastasia is just not for revenge anymore. She intrigues me and I want her for myself. Her energy, her smile is so infectious. She probably doesn't even know how she affects people. She is so _healing._

The only word to describe my running into her this morning would be supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Wow, I've always wanted to use that word since I heard my dad use it once. And when I asked Carrick Grey what it meant he just said, "Wonderful." And well, it was wonderful seeing her.

Relaxing on the chaise lounge with a tumbler of bourbon on my hand, I prop my legs on the table and smile to myself thinking of one Anastasia Rose Steele. Her eyes are almost hypnotic. The clearest shade of blue I have ever seen. One could get lost at the depth of her eyes. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon. And the way she blushes and her eyes light up when she smiles, God, everything about her is beautiful. So beautiful.

I need to have her. In my life.

Lost in my thoughts I don't realize the ringing of my phone bringing me out of my beautiful thoughts.

"Grey," I answer without checking the caller ID.

"Fuck you, Grey!" I'm taken aback by the outburst of one said Grey, namely Christian.

"Now, now baby brother. Is it any way to greet your elder brother?" I mock him.

"Open your fucking door and let me up!" He spits.

"You're here? At my apartment?" To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. There was a time I would have done anything to get him here and have some brotherly bonding. But now? All I want to do is rip his head off. He's just an asshole who gets under your skin and itches until you want to claw your skin off and even then it'll leave you a scar.

Hanging up the phone and walking towards my door, I buzz him up. Does he know he has to come through the private elevator? Of course, he knows. He's Christian fucking Grey.

The ding of the elevator alerts me that, for the very first time, Christian Grey is coming in my apartment. If only, things were different. If. Only.

He walks out of the elevator like he fucking owns the place.

Fucker.

"Look who we have here!" My voice automatically takes a menacing tone. With this person one doesn't even have to try.

"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries you motherfucker!" He's fuming so much his face is red.

"Humor me!" Pissing him off is my life's mission.

"Listen to me you over smart son of a bitch! I'm here to warn you."

"Yeah, I'm so scared." I scoff.

"You should be. Stay. Away. From. Ana. I will not repeat myself next time. You _will_ stay away from her." If I was scared of his overpowering authority I would back off but too bad I'm not afraid of him.

"You think barging in to my house and threatening me will scare me off?"

Closing the distance between us he stands shoulder-to-shoulder, eye-to-eye. His eyes are blazing fire and I'm sure his facial expression mirrors mine.

"You come anywhere near Ana again and I will end you." His tone is cold. And the way he is shaking is giving away his lack of self-control. Maybe I'll goad him and he'll lose his control and beat me so that I can slam his face with a lawsuit.

"Unlike you I don't go behind people's back. So I'm telling you upfront, like it or not, I _will_ have her."

The motherfucker grabs my collar and pulls me against him and I just smirk that he's falling for my bait. If he's losing shit over this then I can't wait to see when I snatch Anastasia right from under his nose.

"Over my dead body, you asshole."

"Then prepare for your last few days on earth!" Continuing on goading him I can feel his control slipping by each retort.

"You think you're so smart with that fucking mouth of yours but when Ana shuns you away and comes to me every fucking time, I'll be the one to have the last laugh. So go ahead and try, I know she won't give you a day's worth." With that he lets go off my collar and pushes me away and I stumble to stand up right.

"Of course you'll know about that, won't you? Since you took away my fiancé from me, you motherfucker!" I am seeing red. Fuck. I didn't want to lose my shit tonight. This was supposed to be the other way around. But now that I have, might as well get over with it.

Giving out a menacing laugh, he stands with his hands on his hips. "Get fucking over it, you WUSS!" He hisses.

"I LOVED HER!" I am screaming now.

"Yeah, just like Carrick Grey loved my mother." His voice is spitting out venom just like mine.

"Well, maybe it's time for _you_ to get over it, you asshole!"

Before I realize he jumps and throws a punch at my face.

"Fucking asshole!" Getting hold of his collar, I punch him back and that is surely to give him a black eye. Fucking shit I think the asshole just broke my jaw. _Ow_. Fuck.

And suddenly we're both grabbing each other's collar and out of nowhere his phone rings. Pushing me back he takes his phone out from his suit pocket and answers it.

"What is it, Ana?" He speaks on the phone trying to control his anger and breathing. "Yeah, I'm on my way home." Pause. "No, I swear I'm on my way home." Pause. " Alright, I'll just come over." Pause. "NO! You don't have to come, Ana. I'm coming." Pause. "I promise." He rolls his eyes at that.

Fuck, I can't help but feel jealousy course through my body. Their friendship is deeper than I thought. She's clearly got a hold on him and the way he's come here tonight to try and scare me away, I'll say there is more than friendship.

I hope I'm not too late.

Hanging up he just stares at me. "You _will_ stay away from her."

He turns away to leave, "What happened to watch me trying? And besides, I can't." He stops.

"What do you mean you can't stop?"

I shrug and look straight at his eyes. "I just can't. I like her."

"Don't fuck with me you asshole. I know exactly what you feel. You're just trying to get your revenge on me for Kate!" He deadpans.

"You're so heartless you don't even _realize_ what you did to me. So _blinded_ by your own fucking revenge that you don't realize I was engaged to be married and you fucked her two nights before my _wedding day_!" I've never felt so much hate for someone as much as I hate him.

He's not even remorseful.

"Tell me you son of a bitch, why? Why did you do that to me? What did I ever fucking do to you?" God, I'm so mad I can feel tears pricking my eyes.

"You EXIST! That's what you did to me!" He's screaming back at me now.

"And it's our fault? For all your money, you're a petty little fucker. You are _so_ way over your head that you don't know you scarred me for life. I hate you." I growl back at him.

"Back at you, bastard." He scoffs.

"You still haven't answered me. Why did you do it? Did you hate me so much that you decided to take away my reason for living? So maybe I'll stop _existing_?" I'm trying, really trying to keep my emotions on check but fuck I'm losing it.

He storms off towards the elevator and before getting in he stops midway, with a look over his shoulder says, "I don't owe you any explanation," and gets in the elevator.

He's gone.

Fuck.

I don't know why I always give him so much power over my self-control.

I hate him so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER-8**

**ANA**

Christian will be the death of me one day. Finding, on my way out of Grey House this evening after work, that Taylor was still in the building and Christian left without even informing him, it took me seconds to figure out he was up to no good. Letting it go at first thinking that maybe, _just_ maybe, Christian needed some time alone to cool off, I headed home without even calling him to know of his whereabouts. But when Taylor texted me alerting that he was still not home and it had been a long time, I called him. And hearing his voice proved my fears in the affirmative. I could just sense it in his tone.

He's with Elliot. Hoping that the next call I receive will not be from his lawyer stating he has been arrested for assault or worse murder, I change into my yoga pants and a tank to make myself comfortable.

Both the brothers are equally stubborn, equally annoying and both equally monumental assholes with egos the size of their adolescents.

While pacing in my bedroom my chest constricts with concern for Christian. He told me he is coming here, so why is he still not here? Just then the sound of a door opening and closing reaches my ear. It's a loud bang when the door closes. He's here. Someone seems really angry. _When is he not angry? _True that.

Walking out of the bedroom I head towards the kitchen and find Christian going through stuffs in the freezer. He turns around finding what he was looking for.

I am totally unprepared for the sight in front of me. Christian's left eye is swollen and black and he's got a pack of frozen peas pressed over the bruise.

"Oh my God, Christian!" I gasp running towards him and taking the pack of frozen peas from him to examine the bruise. "We have to take you to the hospital immediately," I tell him reaching for the phone in my pocket to notify Taylor.

"I'm fine, Ana," he says rolling his eyes and wincing.

"Shut up, Christian, you're hurt and we need to get you to the doctor and see if there has been any internal damage to your eye sight."

"I said I'm fine. Cut it out, will you?" He has the audacity to snap at me right now? Shouldn't it be the other way around? "I'm fine, Ana, really. My vision is good so the frozen peas are good for now. I promise." He sounds convincing enough for me to let it go.

"Fine, but I'm making you an ice pack with crushed ice, apply that instead," I tell him while pulling his face closer to inspect his injury. I feel him shiver and then go rigid. He's not even breathing. What is it now? There's that weirdness again.

"What is it, Christian?" He pulls back.

"Err, nothing. Just get the ice and I'll lie down on the couch," he says and leans back on the couch with his shoes on.

"Shoes!"

"Injured person here, if you haven't noticed." He's trying to be sarcastic now?

I flip him the finger, "Fuck off."

Getting the ice pack ready, I bring out a bottle of vodka minus glasses. Somehow I think the conversation we are about to have will need us drinking straight from the bottle.

"Here _and_ here," I tell handing Christian first the ice pack and then the bottle of vodka.

"Just what I need," he says looking at the alcohol with longing in his eyes. Sometimes he is more dramatic than even me. Gulping down a quarter of the bottle in one go, he leans back and places the ice pack over his left eye, "Oh, that feels goooood."

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"I'd prefer not to, but you're going to fucking eat my brains for dinner if I don't talk so, I guess we'll talk." He lets out a long exasperated breath.

"Start from the beginning."

"I couldn't help it, okay? He is trying to take you away from me, Ana. It was just I, acting out in my need to protect you from getting hurt. So, I just went over at his place. At first, there were some talking, shouting and accusations. Suddenly he riled me up so much that I punched him and he punched me back. That's all."

"Is he okay?" Hearing the worry in my voice, his eyes turn to slits, "I mean he could sue you, right?"

"I may or may not have broken his jaw, but he won't sue me. I've got a black eye for fuck's sake. But since he was still shouting at me after the punch, I'll say there was no broken jaw." Christian curses under his breath about letting go of such a chance to break Elliot's jaw so that he wouldn't be able to open his mouth for a month.

"Christian!" I gasp at his cruelty.

"What?"

"You both need to get over your stuck up egos and move on. This fight is really going in circles." I take a few gulps from the bottle, the burn somehow calming me. Snatching the bottle from my hold, he downs a decent amount of the alcohol. Shit, he's going to get drunk soon.

"S…so what do you want me to dooo?" He slurs, the alcohol taking its effect.

"It's not me you should be asking this question to, Christian. You should ask this to yourself." He looks at me but says nothing. "Tonight you have injured each other, next you're going to blow each other's brains off. Are you happy with this? Is your revenge giving you any sort of peace? You tell me I'm childish, but when it comes to your family, Christian, you act like an adolescent. You're holding on to something deliberately that clearly keeps you from moving on, keeps you from being free and happy and living your life. All you think about is getting back at them. Do you really want to spend your entire life like this?"

Christian looks at me but doesn't say anything. He's probably trying to figure out what he feels right now.

"You don't understand, Ana," he says after a really long pause still slurring. "I have nothing else t…to live for. The person who meant everything to me, the person who gave me lifffe, they took her away from meee. And I couldn't do a s..single thing to save her. She…she died in my arms, Ana. I…" He chokes on a sob and I see tears trickling down his face.

Christian is crying.

No. No. No. Seeing him like this, in so much pain, hurts my heart. Holding his face, I tug his head under my chin and run my hand through his hair trying to soothe him, trying to take away his pain.

What was I thinking bringing this topic up? Obviously, I wasn't thinking because if I did I wouldn't have made him cry. I'm the worst friend anyone can have. Seeing him so weak and vulnerable and helpless makes me want to kill Carrick Grey myself. It's all his doing.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I'm so sorry I brought this on." I don't know what else to do so I tighten my arms around him and hold him closer. "You have me, Christian. You will always have me. I will always be there for you. Don't you dare ever think you have nothing else to live for. You have to live for me. I mean, who else is going to save me from bad people if you're not there, right?" I feel him nod against my throat sniffling. Being the emotional fool that I am, I feel my own tears running down my cheeks and disappear in Christian's hair. _You're supposed to be taking care of him, not crying yourself._

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Another nod. Thank God. I don't want to leave him alone when he's like this. He needs me now.

Standing up, I tug his arm and pull him up with me and take him towards my bedroom. He's knocked out for the night as soon as his head hits the pillow slumping on the bed. All the drama coupled with crying and alcohol has drained him.

Still wearing his suit, he's lying on his back arms and legs stretched like he owns the bed. Asshole. But I can't help notice how beautiful and young he looks. Usually, he goes about carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Somehow I manage to take his suit, tie, shoes and socks off and fire off a text to Taylor appraising him of the recent developments.

Taylor texts me back to let me know he will be on his way with an eye mask that Gail prepares to help with bruises.

A little over half an hour later, Taylor is sitting on the couch of my living room with a cup of coffee I made for us after applying the eye mask over Christian's black eye. Thankfully, he slept like a dead man while putting on the eye mask.

"I guess I'll come by the morning to get him to work," Taylor breaks the silence.

"No. I don't think he should head to work for now. He needs to rest his eyes because he's supposed to head to the Middle East this weekend. You can't expect him to show up in front of the Sheikh with a black eye." He sighs and nods.

"I should not have let him go alone." Taylor looks guilty.

"It's not your fault, Jason. How were you supposed to know he was heading out to beat his brother up? It's his fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But I should know better, kid." Taylor has always adored me. Right from day one, when Christian first picked me up from the sidewalk and we headed to the Fairmont. Though, I'm not sure if he and Gail know we haven't done anything. But I guess they do since I'm the only one who has stuck around.

"He's a grown man, Jason. You can't always be there for everything."

"He's just… _lost_. He's suffered so much loss at such a young age that he never really learnt how to cope up with his grief and channels all that into anger and resentment." Christian can be a mean boss when he wants to be, but when you get to know him you realize he also has a big heart and Taylor has always known this about Christian and so he and Gail always try and take care of him the way he allows them to.

"I'm really glad he has both you and Gail." I smile at him.

"And we're glad he has you." He gives me a small smile and stands to leave. "I'll go now, you take care of him and call me if he needs anything at all. I hope he doesn't go to work tomorrow. Lord knows that a hangover and the boss is a deadly combination." Shaking his head he makes his way to the front door.

Changing into my PJs, I climb on the bed beside Christian. I lie on my side so that I can look at him. Propping up on my elbow I take a closer look at him. He looks at peace. Caressing his face slowly, I kiss on his forehead.

"I wish I could take away all your pain, Christian. If I could, I would."

And before I know it I've slipped into deep slumber.

* * *

Thankfully, I'm awake just five minutes before the alarm was set. I put the alarm off so that it doesn't wake Christian. He's sleeping on his stomach and has his right arm draped over me with his face turned around the other way.

I'm ready for work after a quick shower and light breakfast. Making eggs benedict for Christian, I head out to work but not before I check in on Christian again, who is still sleeping like a baby with his mouth open and with drool dripping from his mouth. Quickly snapping a picture, I head out for work.

While heading up, I alert everyone that the boss will not be coming in today. Everyone's face lit up like Christmas trees when I told them the good news. People were getting ready to party. When Christian is in the building everyone walks on eggshells to avoid the wrath of Christian Grey.

My phone rings and I see it is my stage director, Jose Rodriguez.

"Hey, Jose!" I beam.

"Hey, Ana."

"How come you're calling so early, Jose?" It is unlike Jose to wake up so early in the morning. I check my watch to see it's 10 in the morning. I've rescheduled all of Christian's meeting for today in the past hour.

"I have some great news, Ana. Can we meet for lunch today?" He sounds excited. Must be something big.

"Does one-thirty sound good to you?" I ask him to confirm.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up. See ya."

"Bye, Jose." I hang up wondering what it is he has to say to me.

By noon, I'm done with all the work, since I don't have much to do as Christian isn't present. Is he still sleeping? Why hasn't he called me yet? He's probably catching up on all the sleep he never gets. If I ever dated a man who works so much, I think I'd have to break-up with him ASAP. Where the hell is the time to just _live_?

_Oh please, there was one time when you would have killed at the idea of being Christian Grey's girlfriend_. Yeah, well I was a kid back then, now shut up.

Before heading out with Jose, I decide to go and catch up on some office gossip in the cafeteria. I'm not usually someone who likes to gossip, but sometimes hearing about other people's misery makes me thankful for what I have.

The elevator door opens and Andrea along with Brandon and Daniel Lambert climb in with me.

"Ana!" Comes Andrea's shrill scream. I love Andrea, I really do but her voice can be annoying sometimes.

"Andrea," I smile at her and turn towards the men, "Hey guys." They both give me a big smile. Grey Enterprise Holdings has recruited some of the best looking men in the city. Most of the men working here could probably try their hands at modeling. I wonder if Mr. Williams in HR, responsible for hiring, is gay?

"What's up with the boss, Ana? Not that I'm complaining he isn't here," Daniel smirks.

"He is not that bad once you get to know him," I defend Christian.

We all walk out of the elevator and head towards the cafeteria. The first thing you notice once here is how enormous it is. Over the years I've tried to get to know as many employees as I could, but being Christian Grey's assistant entails a lot of work and very less time to mingle. Therefore, at one point I just gave up and now I only know people who directly work with Christian since I'm the one who has to manage everything and everyone for him.

Half an hour later, Jose texts me to let me know that he that he will be outside Grey House in ten minutes. Looking up I see Andrea looking at me with amusement.

"What?"

"Why are you smiling looking at your phone, Ana?" She gives me her conspiratorial look. "Is it the blonde God?" she winks.

_"Where did_ he come from? And no, the text is not from the _blonde God_. Jose is coming to pick me up." Andrea knows who Jose is since I talk about my theatre work with her. She even comes to watch my plays. Well, most of them if not all of them and I have done a number of them over the years.

"You guys haven't been talking?" She looks disheartened. "I swear, Ana, the man was all over you at the club. Totally smitten. I was really hoping for some sparks here," she says disappointed.

"Christian is my best friend, Andrea!"

"So? He can't dictate whom you can and can't date. As long as you can keep your boyfriend and friend apart, I don't see why there will be a problem," she sounds exasperated. "Just make sure they don't cross each others paths."

"Boyfriend? Where did that come from?" Seriously? Boyfriend? Andrea and her daydreams.

"Oh please, the man practically drooled all over you that night. I don't get what the problem is really. Plus he is almost as good looking as the boss if not equally."

Just then both Brandon and Daniel join us with trays full of food and Andrea doesn't say anything else on the matter. My phone rings that instant letting me know that Jose is here to pick me up.

"I'll have to leave now, Jose's here. Bye guys. See you tomorrow." I make a dash towards the elevators before Andrea can even stop me to finish what she started and get in my head. Somehow she had this weird convincing way of getting inside people's heads and making a cluster fuck of everything. I cannot let this happen.

Getting out of the main lobby of Grey House, I am met with Jose, who is leaning against his Range Rover with a smile so big that it seems like the stretch is causing his cheeks to hurt. I wonder what it is he really has to say to me.

"Ana!" He all but runs with his arms wide open and when I hug him he sweeps me up and twirls me around. What's gotten into him?

"Wow. That's some greeting, Jose. I don't think I've ever met someone who was so happy to see me." I tease him.

"Let's get out of here and you'll be doing the same thing once you know. I have some great news."

"Okay, you've really got me excited now." Jose has never been one to act like this. He's always been the serious amongst us all in my theatre crew. So, if he's acting out of character, it must be something important. Getting in the car, he drives us to an Italian restaurant not far from Grey House.

We take our place at the far end of the restaurant because Jose believes I am going to scream the place down once I hear what he has to say. Each passing second with the suspense looming has me feeling all giddy.

Once our orders are taken and the waiter leaves I waste no time, "Jose, if you don't tell me what it is right now, I'll scream the place down with my temper tantrum." He just laughs and rubs his palms together in excitement.

"Remember when I told you that some very important people were coming down to watch our last show?" I nod at him remembering that he came backstage and told us to give our best shot since some very important people were here to watch us perform.

"Well, they were from New York, Ana." Holy shit. Is this what I'm thinking it is? Oh My God. Oh My God. Please let this be it.

Reading my expression right, Jose continues, "Yes, Ana. We've been asked to perform in Broadway."

For a few moments I'm stunned. Is this real? Is it really happening?

"Pinch me."

"What?" Jose asks confused.

"Pinch me so I know this is really happening and I'm not dreaming." Jose just smiles and pinches me on my arm.

"Ow. That hurt." I felt that and so it means this is really happening.

"Aaaaaaaaaa" I can't help it, I'm screaming one moment and hugging Jose like my life depended on it the next moment. My eyes brim with tears.

It's my life's dream.

Broadway? OH MY GOD!

Christian.

Oh My God, Christian.

I need to tell Christian. He's going to be so proud of me. I owe it _all_ to him. Without his support, I would have long gone back to my parents and lived a miserable life working for some stupid PhD like they wanted me to.

I'm back on my seat after having received some what-the-fuck stares from strangers expecting nothing else since I was screaming like a banshee a few minutes ago. To an outsider, it would seem I have lost my freaking mind. Which, sort of, was the case.

I am literally losing my mind here to know everything.

"Tell me everything, Jose."

He gives me a knowing smile and goes in to details of everything that needs to be covered by us. Suddenly, someone clears his or her throat to catch our attention. The stupid waiter must be here with our food.

Annoyed as to who it is putting a halt to such an important discussion, I look up and am met with the handsome yet bruised face of one Elliot Grey staring at me in amusement.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I hate hangovers. They screw my head up and my swollen eye is killing me. It hurts. Trying to touch my eye, my fingers feel something over my eye. Taking it off, I see with my good eye that it's something green. It looks like something one of Gail's home made remedies. How long have I been out? And how much did I have to drink to have passed out like a corpse? I don't even remember anyone putting this on my eye. My head hurts like I took a hit with a baseball bat. Elliot fucking Grey, the motherfucker is going to pay for this.

Realizing that I'm still in yesterday's clothes and in Ana's apartment, I go in search for her and my iPhone. The clock on the wall opposite her bed shows me it's past noon. Shit. That means Ana's gone to work. I can already tell this is going to be a bad day. Walking out of the bedroom, I see Ana has placed breakfast on the kitchen counter along with medicine for my headache and fresh orange juice. The orange juice looks like a fucking oasis to me right now. I take the Tylenol with the orange juice wishing the liquid were cold and not room temperature. She couldn't put this in the fridge?

Going back inside the room and rushing to the bathroom I take a piss. Brushing my teeth with the spare toothbrush I know Ana keeps, I wash my face using one of her face wash.

Feeling a little better, I walk towards the kitchen again. Putting the beautifully plated eggs benedict inside the microwave to heat, I take a sit in one of the stools of the breakfast bar leaning forward so that my forehead is pressed against the cool granite of the bar, elbows resting on my thighs I massage the back of my neck. A day at the spa will do me good. My muscles feel like they are in fucking knots and the thought of a relaxing massage feels heavenly.

The growl from my stomach indicates I'm famished. Did I have dinner last night? As far as I can recall, I didn't. That would explain the obnoxious headache and how quickly I got drunk. _Never drink on an empty stomach, _Carrick Grey's voice plays on my mind from when I first got caught drunk coming home from a friend's place on a school night when I was 15. As a father, he was never the strict and disciplining type. _What is wrong with you, Grey? Thinking about the person who destroyed your perfect little life first thing after waking up. _Blaming my wired brain on the hangover, I sit alone in Ana's apartment and finish my breakfast. After which, I realize I'm _still_ hungry.

Walking over to the refrigerator and rummaging through the contents, I come across a known box. _Brownies._ Yes. Ana bakes like a goddess. She even surpasses Gail when it comes to baking, something to do with watching her mother bake almost everyday while growing up. I've always felt more at home in here than in my own penthouse. Maybe because everywhere you look in this condo screams Anastasia Steele. She's stupid and crazy and stubborn but she's also kind and gentle and caring and spirited with so much love for everyone. Thinking of her automatically puts a shit-eating grin on my face.

My iPhone comes alive with the tune of Darth Vader indicating a call from none other than Elena Lincoln. I laugh everytime Aunt Elena calls since Ana set this ringtone for her. She specifically purchased this ringtone from the iTunes store to set it as Aunt Elena's ringtone. Ana can't stand her and implies she is into black magic and voodoo. Ana has always stated that Elena Lincoln gives her _the heebie-jeebies. _Aunt Elena isn't fond of Ana either and always warns me she is after my money. Usually, I brush her off because I know she couldn't be any more far from the truth. The day Ana becomes a gold digger, is the day you know the world is going to end. Their mutual resentment has put me in awkward situations more often than not. They enjoy spiting and riling each other.

I've always respected Aunt Elena because she was my mother's best friend, but lately she gets on my nerves because she's always trying to hook me up with her daughter, Lily. Now, Lily is what you call a gold digger and a social climber and I keep myself away from pests like her. There has been multiple occurances where she played the Christian Grey card in getting her way in drastic situations by claiming to be my childhood best friend. Hammer me to death before that happens. But, because of my mother and because I _know_ Aunt Elena cares about me in her own twisted ways, I still keep in touch with her and join her occasionally for her family dinners. After all, she's the closest to a mother figure in my life.

"Aunt Elena." I answer the phone dreading the conversation already.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Aunt, Christian?" The older she's getting, the more annoying her voice is becoming. I think I'll have to take another Tylenol after the call.

"And I've always told you it is a habit, _Aunt_ Elena." I don't understand what her problem is if I call her Aunt. I've been addressing her that since I was a little kid.

"Alright, you win as always, darling," she purrs in her patented Elena Lincoln way. Over the years I've learnt that she doesn't fake it, that's just the way she talks. To everyone.

"What can I do for you, Aunt Elena?"

"I'm calling to remind you of the fund raising event for my charity, Christian." Shit. I totally forgot about this.

"Right, I totally forgot about it. I'm sorry, Aunt Elena, I can't make it. I'm flying to the Middle East. And I cannot postpone a meeting with the Sheikh."

"You and your work, Christian. You need to live a little, darling. You're far too young to waste away under all that pressure." And that is why she is still a part of my life, she worries and I can sense it in her voice.

"I'll be fine, Aunt E. How about I send a check over?"

"Well, Lily is going to be _devastated_ when she hears you will not be making it. She was rather looking forward to seeing you." I roll my eyes at that.

"I'm sure she'll understand work comes first."

"Of course, she does, darling. You take it easy on yourself. And I will look forward to that check." There are only a handful of charities that have my backing and Aunt Elena's is one of them. Aunt Elena's charity helps children who have lost their parents and aids them in building a future. Well, it just hit too close to home.

"I will, Aunt E."

"Take care, sweetheart."

"You too." And with that I cut the line before she hands the phone over to Lily because she makes a habit of doing just that.

Forty minutes and an entire box of brownies later, I decide to call Ana to check up on the office, pretty sure the entire building is partying on my absence since I never miss work if I'm not travelling. Ros is always there when I'm not and today even Ros isn't there, as she had to fly to New York for a deal she's been handling for the past few weeks.

Her phone goes to voicemail. She must be out for lunch. I'll call her in a while. Until then I decide to just make myself at home. Moving to the living room, I decide to just flick through some TV channels to pass time. Being at Ana's always relaxes me. While Escala and Grey House are my sanctuary where I feel like the king of the world, here at Ana's I am _just_ Christian. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Ana has always treated me as Christian and not Christian Grey.

Changing channels I come across E! where they're showing a segment on the Billionaire Bad Boys of the US. I'm pleased to find out Christian Grey is numero uno. They're showing clips of me with the long string of women I've been seen with. Damn. That many? They show some photos of me with Ana. I smile seeing that the most beautiful girl on the planet is pictured with me, until it dawns on me…shit. They can't show pictures of us while mentioning my extra curricular proclivities.

Damn it.

Taking out my phone, I dial Taylor.

He picks up on the first ring. "Sir."

"Taylor, I need you to get hold of E!, they are showing pictures of Ana and me in a totally wrong way. I want this fixed and I want it now. This could harm her reputation. Get Welch and the PR team as well."

"On it, Sir." He disconnects.

Shit, I need to inform Ana before she learns it from someone else.

Trying her cell again goes in vain as it goes straight to voicemail again.

"Ana, I need to talk to you. Call me as soon as you get this."

Leaving a voicemail, I call her on the GEH line. It goes unanswered. What the hell is wrong with her cell phone?

The reception might be able to get a hold of her.

Some stupid girl answers the phone, "Grey Enterprise Holdings Incorporated, how may I help you?"

"Get me Anastasia Steele right now," I order.

"Miss Steele, is not in the premises right now, may I take a message for her, Mr.?

"Christian Grey." I bark irritated. Why the fuck doesn't she know who I am?

"Mr. G…Grey, I…I'm sorry, Sir. Miss Steele has gone out for lunch and hasn't returned yet."

"You tell her to call me as soon as you see her." And I hang up without waiting for a reply.

I decide to try her cell again. Finally, it rings. She answers on the third ring.

"Ana, what the fuck! Where are you? I've been calling for ages."

"Christian." She replies after a long pause. I can sense something is wrong. I can hear someone at the background. "Who are you with?" I can't place the voice.

"Jose and I are out f..for lunch." At the background I hear, _Is that my baby brother?_

I see red.

"Are you with that bastard?" I hiss through clenched jaw.

Another long pause, "Christian, I am out with Jose and Elliot is here for a lunch meeting and we sort of ran into each other. Calm down."

"Where are you?" Before I know it, I'm on my way to my car that has been parked here since I came here last night. That asshole needs another beating.

"Christian, you cannot come here. If you create a scene publicly…" I cut her off. "Shut up, Anastasia. Just tell me where you are." I shout.

"You know that new Italian Restaurant that opened near Grey House?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten." I drive like a mad man not giving a damn that I have a swollen eye and wearing clothes from last night, which are wrinkled. People will think I'm doing the walk of shame. Like I give a damn.

The traffic is on my side since I reach the restaurant in about fifteen minutes. Walking straight through the door without even acknowledging the manager who is behind me trying to stop me from getting further inside, I look around for Ana. If this guy doesn't leave me alone in the next one minute, I'll buy this damn restaurant just to fire his ass.

"Excuse me, Sir, you cannot just barge in here." I give him my death glare.

The manager halts in his place once recognition registers in his brain. Yeah, this is Christian Grey with a black eye. Now, fuck off.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry, I couldn't recognize you. How may I help you, Mr. Grey?"

"Christian!" Ana waves at me from the far end of the restaurant. From where I'm standing I can see Jose sitting with a worried expression on his face beside a man with blonde hair. I feel my nostrils flare with anger as rage builds up by every passing second.

Before I reach their table, Ana is by my side, holding my hand.

"Christian, please. It was just a coincidence. He was here for a meeting and he saw us and came by to say hi." She whispers so that other people seated around us can't hear her.

"Ana, how long does it take to say hi? It looks like he's joined you guys for lunch." I am whisper shouting at her.

"Well, he said hi and was about to leave when you called and he saw your name on the caller ID and obviously decided to bait you. He knew you are going to show up if you heard he's here with me. And now he's waiting for you." Just then the fucker turns around and smirks. His bruise looks even worse than my swollen eye. How is he even talking with such a bruise?

"Ana, as long as he doesn't start, I promise I will not lay a finger on him."

"Yeah and you're so great at keeping promises." She rolls her eyes clearly disappointed about last night. I went after him even though I promised her I wouldn't.

"Ana, please. You have to trust me." She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs following closely behind.

The fucker stands when we near the table, hands in his pocket with a smug face. "Hey, little bro," the asswipe taunts me. He knows how it makes me feel everytime he addresses me as that. Ana curls her fingers around my bicep, the gesture not unnoticed by the fucker as his eyes turn to slits. My time to smirk now, asshole.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you." I take a jab at his bruised jaw.

"You must have been really desperate to have gotten out looking like _that_," he points at my eye and clothes.

"Yeah, well it's a habit of mine to oversleep whenever I spend the night at Ana's." Take that motherfucker. His face pales while he registers in his brain what just came out of my mouth. He clenches his jaw trying to rein in the temper. Ana's grasp tightens around my bicep her nails digging almost making me wince. Looking at her I give her a "what" look.

Jose stands behind him ready to intervene if necessary. "Jose." I greet the man. He's a nice guy and takes care of Ana. I've known him as long as I've known Ana. It was me who asked Jose to give Ana another chance after her small fuck up the night we first met. Ana doesn't know and I asked Jose to keep his mouth shut in return to always fund his shows. But Ana being her brilliant self has not only won him over, but she the crowd likes her too. And I'm damn proud of her.

"Christian." He greets me back. Over the years, I've come to first name basis with most of the theatre crew.

"Why don't you take Ana here back to Grey House and I can have a little chat with my big brother here?"

Ana cuts in, "But, Christian," I don't let her finish and softly tell her, "I promise nothing will happen, Ana." Her clear blue orbs pleading with me not to act rashly.

Her eyes.

Those crystal blue eyes have always been my undoing. I nod at her in response to her unspoken plea. Letting out a long breath, she looks at Jose and both of them depart.

"We need to take this outside. People are fucking staring." The asshole nods once in agreement because the entire restaurant is deadly quiet in hopes to be witness to a Grey brawl and being the one to sell the story in the media. Fucking pests.

There's an alley beside the restaurant that seem best suited for a conversation with the _other_ Grey away from prying eyes.

"What is it?" He comes straight to the point.

"Last night I asked you to stay away from Ana and yet here you are just the next day _suddenly_ running into each other?"

"If you think I owe you any fucking explanation, then you're really out of your fucking mind." He retorts. "I will take her away from you and I will not stop. Plus, like I said, I actually like her." I feel the walls of my control cracking as much as I'm trying to keep a check on the temper.

"She will never be yours and she will never leave me."

"That's what you think. Once she falls in love with me, who do you think she'll choose, Christian?" There's that word again. Love. The one thing I'm afraid Ana will find one day and leave her best friend. But she's loved her exes before and she is still here. She wouldn't leave. Would she?

Sensing my turmoil he continues, "You know I'm right. It's written all over your face." Putting on my impassive look I glare at him.

"Try as much as you want, it will never happen."

"What if it does?" He stands crossing his arms over his chest with legs apart.

"Then I'll be there to stop her."

"You really think you're going to win this time?"

"I'm not here to play games, asshole." My voice drips with venom. "I'm here to protect her and I will do whatever it takes to protect her whose only motive is to hurt her."

"So you've grown a heart now?" He mocks.

"I'm not here to hear you nag about the past. I'm here to protect what's mine." The words leave my mouth before my brain could filter what comes out of it. Mine? Where the fuck did that come from?

"Yours? Do you have some imaginary claim on her? You sound like you…" he stops and stares at me for a moment. "You love her." It's not a question.

"What? No." What the fuck?

"Wow, you don't even realize it yourself. You really are a dickhead." He lets out a low chuckle but it doesn't reach his eyes. His eyes look piercing. "It's going to be even better to steal her away from you. Moreover, a girl like her deserves better than you. And I _am_ better than you."

"You really think she'll choose you over me, don't you?" If he wants a challenge so be it.

"I don't think so, I know so."

"Fine. You can do whatever it takes to woo her and I'll do whatever it takes to stop it from happening." I smirk at him. "I'll make it easier for you. I'm going to go to her and tell her she's free to befriend you and every time you try to make a move on her, I will be there putting a stop to it." Turning around, I walk away with the challenge set forth. I don't know if this was right or wrong. But the dickhead needs to see firsthand that Ana will always choose me.

Game on.

She. Is. Mine.

There's that feeling of possession again. What is happening to me? And what was the bastard on about me being in love with her? I've never felt this possessive about her before. This is all so new to me. And then there was the dream. And also that shiver I felt last night when she was too close to me while examining my eye. Have I been feeling like this because I don't want to lose her to the bastard? Or would I act the same way with someone else too? But everytime Ana talks about her getting married and settled down with someone, I feel gutted. The feeling is similar to when you get kneed in your balls.

And then it hits me like a ton of bricks in the middle of a dirty alley.

Fuck.

_I'm in love with my best friend._

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. It means the world to me. I know all of you are anxious to see Ana and Christian together already but it won't happen so soon. They will be together but not right now. Please be patient. **

**Please review. Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all you lovely people. Really sorry for the late update. I have no excuses but the fact that I have been enjoying the holiday season a bit too much and also shopping LOL Thanks everyone who reviewed. Love you all. Means a lot. Thank you.**

**Here's the new chapter. Please review. Xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER- 9**

**CHRISTIAN**

Surely I cannot be in love with Ana, can I? I mean...I love her. I have _always_ loved her. What's there not to love? She's my best friend and my rock, the only light in my dark life. But am I _in_ love with her? I don't think so. This can't be because if it's true, it changes _everything_. And I don't do well with changes like these. Feelings and shit? Nope. Not for me. It was probably me acting out again because I've never felt so possessive about her before and I'm just overlapping possessiveness with love. This has to be the answer because any other reason is going to screw me over.

I'm not meant for love. Heck, I don't even believe in this shit. I can never even allow myself to feel for anyone because I carry Carrick Grey's genes. As much as I try not to be like him, there's always the phrase 'like father like son' doing my head in. What if? Just what if I turn out to be like him? And I can never hurt Ana the way Carrick Grey hurt my mother. Before it kills Ana, I'll be dead if I even think of hurting her. And so, love? For me? Nada. Always have, always will.

And fuck me from all directions, what the fuck was I thinking challenging that bastard? _This fucking ego is going to be your downfall, Grey. _I have a bad feeling about this. This is so screwed up, fuck!

But I can't back out now. _Yeah, because your ego is so big, you put up a challenge for your best friend's affections. Shame on you._

I wasn't thinking and I was so sure Ana will never choose him over me. _But you're not so sure now, are you?_

She likes him and it shows on her face clear as day. Just thinking about this makes my blood boil. _Maybe, you _are_ in love with her. _No, I'm not and stop putting shit in my head. Love and me? Nope. No can do.

Hell, I need to get my head straight. Maybe, I'll get an appointment with a shrink to sort my head. Or maybe a head scan for checking aneurysms will do me some good because there is no other reason for my brain to act so dysfunctional.

Fucked.

So fucked.

So _so_ fucked.

Parking the car at one of my reserved spots, I rush inside Grey House in my wrinkled clothes and black eye, not giving a damn to what my employees will think of me, but I have to see Ana.

One step inside the Grey House Lobby and I can feel every pair of eyes focused on me. I make my way towards the elevators while glaring back at all my employees with a look that screams 'mind your fucking business'. Everyone quickly resumes back to doing whatever the hell I pay them to do.

Stepping out of the elevator, I find Ana on her desk, slumped forward, elbows propped on the desk with her head on her hands. Her eyes are covered so she can't see it's me. Even from a distance, I can feel tension radiating off of her. She probably thinks Elliot and I have murdered each other. If only she knew I've actually done something more averse like a challenge for her feelings. What have I done?

Well, it's too late now. _Egoistic bastard. _

Ana suddenly lifts her head up, staring at me with those piercing blue eyes, a surprised look on her face. She probably wasn't expecting me here. Slowly rising from her chair, she makes a mad dash towards me and engulfs me in a tight embrace. The impact almost knocks me off my feet but I held steady tightening my grip on her.

"Oh Christian, I was so worried," she tightens her hold around me, as if it was even possible.

It feels so _good_.

Someone worrying about you. Holding you.

_You call this feeling love, asshole. _Shut the fuck up, I chastise my inner demon away. But she feels so good to hold.

"I'm okay, Ana," I tell her in my calmest voice to ease her tension and pull her closer. Suddenly I have an urge to squash her against me. It just feels so fucking good. How is it that I've never felt this before? But fuck, it feels good. If I looked at a mirror, I know I'd see my lips curved in a looney smile, almost dreamlike. It just feels so _amazing_. I never want to let go. And before I can control myself, I hear myself sighing with a "Hmmphhh" sound. Shit. What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you exchange your dick for a pussy? I sound like a girl in my own head. What the fuck, Grey?

Ana pulls back. I pout inside my head missing the warmth of her body against mine.

She starts checking me for injuries from head to toe, "Are you alright, Christian? Did he do anything to you?" Her voice is laced with worry but all I can do is fucking grin like a pansy. She worries about me! It's not the first time, but it's the first time I feel so happy about it that I can feel my frozen heart thawing.

"Why are you smiling like a crazy person? Oh my God! Did he hit your head or something? You're acting crazy here." And I still can't stop grinning when she tugs my head down and checks my head for any bumps left from a bang. Cute. So fucking adorable that I could eat her right now.

Grabbing her hand, I make my way towards the elevators again. She looks at me baffled.

"You're done for the day and it's my day off. We're taking a break, Ana." It's the first time I've taken a sick leave from work. My usual reaction for a sick leave I presume would be throwing temper tantrums at anyone who came across me because I hated missing work. But I just feel ecstatic. _Or maybe, you're happy because you are in love._ Oh shut up, I'm just happy because Ana deeply cares about me which means she will choose me and not _him_. _And we're back to square one again,_ _you're such a fucking asshole, you know that?_

Inside the elevator, Ana tries to contemplate on what the hell is going on with me. Heck if I knew myself. I scoff at that and turn towards Ana, finding her scrutinizing me with those powder blue eyes looking cute as fuck. And before I can help it, my lips stretch in a shit-eating grin and I don't even know why. _Love, that's why. _And just like that my smile turns into a scowl and I want to bang my fucking inner monologue so that it would just shut up for once. In the midst of the battle between my subconscious and I, Ana is staring at me amused and gives me a 'you've gone crazy' look. Can't argue with that.

The elevator dings at the ground floor and I walk out with Ana hand in hand with the return of the shit-eating grin on my face. It's fucking plastered there and I don't even know why. The constant strain on my cheek muscles is starting to hurt now and I still can't stop smiling. Suddenly a thought comes to my mind which halts us both from walking ahead.

"Ana?" I call her.

"What?" She tries to free herself from the grip I have on her palm. Nice try.

"Those brownies you had back at your place, they weren't hash brownies, right?"

"Excuse me?" She looks like I've grown two heads.

"You heard me."

"Are you fucking with me, Christian? Did I just hear you say, I made hash brownies and stocked them up at my house?" She sounds bewildered.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's just I've not been feeling like myself."

"Yeah, I can see that." She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You've been smiling, Christian. For no reason. You don't smile."

"What? Of course, I smile." I do, right? I always smile when I'm with Ana.

"Yeah, only in your dreams." Scowling at her, I resume our walk and head back to my car.

Once inside the car, Ana's onslaught of questions start, "What happened with Elliot, Christian? Did you hurt him? What did you guys talk about? He didn't hurt you, did he? Are you going to talk or not?"

"God, woman! Take a breather. Let me get freshened up and we can talk after that. How about a slow, relaxing day at Escala?"

"Sounds good to me." She nods more to herself than to me. An entire day with Ana. I don't know why but it makes me so happy. And the smile is back. What is wrong with me? _Lo_… Shut up, I hiss inside my head.

Parking at one of the penthouse reserved spots, we climb out of the car and head towards the elevators.

A shrill screaming of my name comes from behind us just as we hit the button to call the elevator. "Chrissy!" Fuck, my ears.

A bouncing Lily Lincoln is running towards me, her enhanced breasts almost bursting through the top which seems a size or two small for her bust. One look at Ana and we both roll our eyes at the same time.

"How the fuck does she know I'm here?" I hiss at Ana under my breath.

"Shit."

"What?"

"She called at the office, I told her you were unavailable and took a sick leave. She must be here to check on you, _Chrissy._" I groan at the nickname Lily addresses me with. She has always called me Chrissy, since we were kids. I hate it and it doesn't help that it rhymes with pussy.

Engulfing me in a bear hug, she asks, "Chrissy, are you okay? I called you and Ana told me you took a sick leave. I was so worried. I mean you never ever take a sick leave." Pulling back she looks at my face and her mouth hangs open. "Holy shit! What happened? Who did this to you, Chrissy?" Ana's eyes roll back in the Undertaker imitation she's so good at.

"I'm okay, Lily. I went for a late night jog without Taylor and got mugged." Ana smirks at how confidently I can lie.

"Oh my God, Chrissy! How can you be so stupid to go for a jog without Taylor? I am going to have some words with him for even allowing this to happen." She huffs and makes her way inside the waiting elevator before Ana and me.

Ana stops me by grabbing on my elbow, "I'm leaving, _Chrissy!_"

"What? You cannot leave me alone with that _thing_." I beg her.

"She gets on my nerves, Christian. She is so annoying I want to punch her."

"You cannot do this to me, Ana. Please?" I pout. Pouting always works. Rolling her eyes back like The Undertaker again, which makes her look fucking scary and disgusting but she does it anyway, she joins Lily in the elevator who was trying to eavesdrop on our whispering. Women.

Thinking my plans of a relaxed day with Ana, just hanging out and watching movies got thwarted by the annoying Lily Lincoln, whose only mission in life was to jump my bones, has soured my mood terribly. All I can do is frown right now.

After a quick shower and changing into my sweats, I head out hoping that Ana hasn't killed Lily by now. The sight I am met with pleases me. Ana and Gail laughing at something while Gail puts something in the oven to bake. I love watching Ana so settled in my place. Lily is overlooking Seattle through the floor to ceiling windows and turns around with a big grin as she watches me come in view. Fuck this.

Gail, being lovely as always, prepared us a late lunch of Cheesy Chicken Enchilada Pasta and both Ana and I have been eating and sipping wine quietly for the past half an hour or so because Lily Lincoln doesn't know how to shut the fuck up.

"Excuse me," Ana stands up, shoves her plates in my direction to wash and walks away with the glass of wine towards the media room. Gail put her eye mask over my eye again for the bruise to heal just in time for me to fly to the Middle East for my meeting with the Sheikh.

Turning my head towards Lily, I fake smile at her so she can continue with her bitching about the latest event she attended and how the other women were so jealous of her.

If not for her mother, she would be dead by now.

* * *

**ANA**

There are only a handful of people in this world that have my undying hatred for them. Well, there is Carrick Grey for obvious reasons, Damon my cheating ex, Grace Trevelyan-Grey for being so good at faking, Elena Lincoln because she calls me a gold digger and her daughter Lily Lincoln because of her predatory nature towards Christian.

Yes, all women become predatory around Christian, but there's just something so blatantly vulgar about how Lily Lincoln did it that all you want to do is gag her and then fucking choke her.

Shuffling through channels, I stop when Modern Family comes on the big screen. Just what I need. Laughter. Few minutes into the show and I've forgotten about Lily and Christian's absence. Laughing at something Gloria just said, my eyes fall on the blinking screen of my iPhone where a notification just popped up. An iMessage from Elliot just saying 'Hi."

Forgetting about one of my favorite shows that was running in the background, I reply to him just the same. **Hi.**

His reply is almost instantaneous.

**-What are you doing?**

**~Watching Modern Family at Christian's**.

He takes his time to reply this time and after a few minutes my iPhone screen shows another notification.

**-Want to go grab dinner with me tonight?**

**~Sorry. Got plans with Christian.**

**-Tomorrow then?**

Persistent. Say no, Steele. He's bad news. Ignore. But I need to warn him off Christian.

**~Okay. What time? **_You're an idiot._

**-I'll pick you up at 8. Nothing formal. Text me your address.**

I reply with my address and a see you. What am I doing?

Just then my phone rings and I notice that it's Jose and from the corner of my eyes I see Christian strolling in and slumping beside me on the couch. The bitch has probably left.

"Hey, Jose." I answer cheerily, my bad mood vanishing in thin air when I remember our conversation at the restaurant today.

"Hi, Ana. I'm calling to check if you're free tomorrow night. The whole crew wants to celebrate." Shit. I haven't told Christian about it and I agreed to go out with Elliot tomorrow night, which also Christian doesn't know about. Fuck.

"Erm… I'll get back to you about it tonight, Jose."

"You have to make it, Steele. You're the star." I chuckle at that.

"I'll try."

"You better."

"Bye, Jose."

"Bye." We hang up.

Turning my gaze towards Christian, his gray eyes boring a hole in my head and he is looking at me with a questioning look.

"Out with it." He deadpans. How does he always know?

"Bad news or good news first?"

"Bad."

Clearing my throat I start, "Elliot asked me to dinner tomorrow night."

"Aaaand?" He stretches the word knowing it's not the end of what I have to say.

"And I agreed." He doesn't say anything. Just looks at me, contemplating. Narrowing those steely grays, his brows crease in an irritated scowl. He rubs his temples with his fingers smoothing the tension out of his head.

And what comes out of his mouth astounds me. "That's alright," he sighs and leans back to rest his head and turns his face towards me, "It's your life, Ana. Who you choose to be friends with is your choice. You shouldn't have to decide who to hang out with thinking about how I would feel." I try to interrupt him but he silences me with his finger on my lips and continues, "I know that no matter what, no one can ever take you away from me or take my place in your life. That much I'm sure of. I'm not scared of him taking you away, you are my best friend and no one can change that." He finishes.

Wow.

I was not expecting such a change in him regarding the whole Elliot issue. "What the hell happened between you two after I left?"

"I'm not scared of losing you to him. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Maybe, I've got a little crush on him, but that's it, Christian. I won't let anyone hurt me." I reassure him. After Damon cheated on me, he's been overly protective of who I date. But I know I'm not going to date Elliot Grey. He's an asshole and he deliberately wants to hurt Christian. Tomorrow I'll settle scores with him and warn him off Christian. No one messes with Christian, that too using me as an aggravation.

He looks pained. Probably by my confession. "If you want to be with him, I won't stop you. Now, tell me the good news. God knows I need to hear something good after spending a better part of lunch with that _thing_!" Christian snorts in disgust.

I can't help but laugh at his interjection. Forgetting everything else at the moment and allowing myself to be consumed by the happiness of being approached for a show in Broadway, I close my eyes and just smile. My dream is finally coming true and I don't want to let anything mar it when I'm sharing this moment with the most important person in my life.

"So, as you know Jose took me for lunch today, which got interrupted midway," he rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything so I continue, "We got bagged for a performance in Broadway!" Letting out a squeal in delight, I jump on his lap and hug tight. I don't think it could feel any better, but sharing this moment with Christian intensifies my happiness and excitement ten folds.

Christian remains silent and his heart is thumping so hard I can almost feel it. That just about dampens my excitement because what I was expecting was him standing with me in his arms and twirling me around in excitement.

He's not happy for me? Feeling my throat tighten, I blink rapidly to ease the sting in my eyes. Christian's hands drop from around me allowing me to watch his face. He looks forlorn. The person who should be on top of the world with me is just sitting there looking at me like he just got bitch slapped.

"Christian?" Due to the tightness in my throat, his name comes out more as a squeak. He looks at me dejected and broken.

Shifting on his lap, I cup his face, "Christian, why are you being like this? I thought you of all people would be the happiest that my dreams are finally coming true." A lone tear escapes and rolls down my cheek and disappears on my lips.

He gulps, his Adam's apple bobbling up and down, "You…" he's struggling to form words, "You're… you're leaving me?"

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

No. No. No. No. No.

The word is screaming inside my head. Did I just hear her correctly? Broadway? New Fucking York? There's a storm brewing inside me and I can't breathe. She's leaving me? My heart is beating so fast that it's a miracle I've not gone into a cardiac arrest already.

She calls my name taking my face in her hands. Fuck, I've made her cry. You're such a fucking asshole. A selfish bastard. She probably expects me to be screaming from the roof of Escala that her dreams are coming true slowly.

"You… you're… you're leaving me?" _Motherfucking asshole. _You can't leave me please.

"What? No, Christian. I'm not leaving you. Is that what you're thinking?" Nodding at her once, I look down in shame not being able to look in those beautiful crystal blue eyes any longer. They're so sad.

"Please don't leave me." But what I really want to say is, _I'll wither and die without you, _but I keep my mouth shut.

And just like that again, this time as clear as day, I know. I know that I am in love with her. No matter how many times I deny or refuse to believe that I am capable of love, the truth is I am in love with Ana. I have always been in love with her. And it took me all this time to figure it out. I didn't understand until someone from the outside was trying to take her away from me. I always took her for granted and it clouded my feelings for her. The fear of losing her makes me realize that if she is not in my life, I have nothing to live for.

I love her. Tears brimming, I take her in my arms and hug her. Pulling her as close as I am allowed to but all I want to do it crush her so tight so that in the end we are one. I can't lose her. I can never lose her. She is everything.

"Christian, listen to me," she says sobbing, finally understanding why I cannot be happy about her leaving for New York. "I will never leave you. I promise. And there's still time, okay? I'm not going right away. And I'm not going away forever, Christian."

Not wanting to let her go, my head on the crook of her neck, I say, "It's the East Coast, Ana. It's too far away. I don't know how to live without you." It's the most sincere thing I've ever said. She nods understanding the pain. She understands that I have no one else but her.

"You'll always be my best friend, Christian. No matter where I am. You have two jets and we'll always fly to see each other whenever we can. FaceTime's also there." Best friend? My heart breaks and I swear I can ever hear it shatter. I don't want to be her best friend. It's not enough anymore. I want_ more_.

_Just say that you love her. _I can't. She thinks of me as her best friend._ Coward._

"I'm happy for you, Ana. I am, I promise. I know I'm being so selfish right now. But, you have to understand. I'm so proud of you, it's just…"

She cuts me off, "It's okay, Christian. I get it. I do. It's hard for me too. I'm used to being around you too. And I'm sorry for being selfish too. While I have been gloating about my dreams coming true, I didn't think about you." Wrapping her arms around my neck tightly, she straddles me.

Now that I realize that I am in love with her, straddling me does things to me. Fuck, I have to remove her before my dick starts poking her and the situation gets even worse. Lifting her from my lap, I place her beside me and tug her closer to me. My arms over her shoulders and she wraps her arms around my waist, keeping her head on my chest where my heart is.

We sit in silence, both of us not knowing what to say. Well, I know I want to tell I love her but since that is not an option, I keep quiet. She probably is keeping quiet not knowing what to say to ease my sadness. Even though it's going to hurt like fuck and all I want to do is cry like a bitch, I decide that I will not come between her and her dreams. Everyone needs a shot at fulfilling their dreams.

"Why can't life be easy?" She breaks the deafening silence.

I just shrug not knowing what to say to this.

Yeah, life's a bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. And before I forget, A Happy New Year to all of you in advance. Party so hard that you get a hangover for a week :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter. Keep them coming. Xx**

**Don't be too biased while judging Elliot. Yes, we all love Christian, but Elliot is great too and fun. And no it doesn't mean Ana will end up with him. I believe in HEA.**

* * *

**CHAPTER- 10**

**ANA**

I'm standing outside a bar named Fifty's, waiting for Elliot Grey. I've heard good things about this place and the live band that plays here is amazing. While standing here, I take a moment to ponder on how much life has changed in the last few weeks. For one, Christian, who couldn't even stand me being in the same vicinity as Elliot, has personally dropped me off today to meet up with his brother. When I told him Elliot asked me out to dinner, he was rather casual about it. I wonder what happened yesterday that suddenly Christian has a change of heart? I had my own reservations about Elliot too, but the more I saw him, the more genuine he seemed. But if he does want to be my friend, then he has to learn to keep Christian away from it. I may have a little crush on the guy, but that doesn't mean he will come before Christian. _No one_ will ever come before Christian. Christian is my first priority and tonight I'll make sure he knows it because the bullshit he pulled yesterday, using me as bait to lure Christian cannot happen. It has to fucking stop or he won't be seeing me anymore. The hell with some stupid crush, crushes come and go, but Christian? Christian will always be there no matter what and Elliot needs to get this engraved in his brain for good.

Startled by a tap on my shoulder from behind, I turn around coming face to face with Elliot's green eyes, which he got from his mother. Just the thought of Grace Trevelyan-Grey puts me in a sour mood. I hate the woman. Everyday when I see Christian struggling with his emotions, my hatred for Grace and Carrick increases ten folds.

Brushing aside the thoughts of Elliot's parents, I concentrate on the man standing infront of me. He's wearing a black leather jacket with a white V-neck t-shirt beneath and black jeans that hang off his hips in a sexy way and dark brown Gucci loafers. Fuck. I can feel my resolve slowly evaporating from my body. His blonde hair is gelled back and he looks mouth wateringly good. He gives me the 'I'm sexy and I know it' smirk. Arrogant bastard. Just like his brother.

"So are you just going to gawk at me or do you plan on getting inside?" He winks.

See what I mean? Arrogant asshole. There's something wrong with Carrick Grey's genes.

"You're a prick." I roll my eyes and head towards the entrance of the bar and hear him chuckle behind me.

Getting us a table, we order our drinks while the band is playing a cover for Counting Stars by One Republic. They really are good.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be." Elliot sings along with the band and I see a few people around us joining in with him and the lead singer of the band approaches our table with the mic and Elliot joins in with him to sing the chorus. As the song ends, the entire bar erupts in applause and Elliot takes a bow. I can't help but laugh at his playfulness. He is so different from Christian when it comes to having fun. Elliot Grey sure knows how to have a good time.

The lead singer walks back to the stage after giving Elliot a man hug and slapping his back. "Do you guys know each other?" I ask Elliot as the band starts performing Pompeii by Bastille.

"Yeah, we know each other for years now. I play the guitar and sing and I had a band back in the days and he used to belong to another band so that's how we got to know one another." He explains. Wow, I just realize I absolutely have zero knowledge on Elliot Grey. I do know that he plays the guitar because it came on some magazine, but everything else is news to me.

"You sing?" I can't hide the surprise from my voice and I'm sure my face shows it too.

He chuckles and nods his head, "Yes, Miss Steele, I do."

"That's awesome. I want to hear you sing," I say before I can stop myself. He just got a bit sexier than he already is.

Trouble. Trouble. Trouble. Alarms go off inside my head.

The corners of his lips curl up leading to the sexy Elliot Grey grin. _Get out of here, Steele. _No, I have to talk to him about the Christian thing, that's what I came here for. _That doesn't seem like it anymore. You're losing your shit._

"Of course," he agrees quickly. "Whatever you want."

"Are you trying to make a move on me?" Shit.

"I'm not trying to make a move on you, Anastasia. I _am_ making a move on you." His tone is dead serious and even in this loud atmosphere the sincerity of his tone reaches me.

"You hardly even know me, Elliot."

"That's why we're here, Anastasia. I want to know you."

"I am Christian's best friend." Yes, Christian. Focus on Christian.

"For the love of God and for the hundredth time, why does it matter if you are that moron's best friend?" He sounds exasperated.

"Because I don't know if I can trust you. For all I know, you could be playing games with me to reach to him and hurt him through me. You and me both know there is nothing else in the world that could shake Christian Grey apart from anything that is related to me. And after the bullshit you pulled yesterday at the restaurant to get to him, I seriously doubt your intentions." Phew. That was some heavy duty talking. I need a drink. Taking a sip from my martini, I peer at him through the rim of the glass. His mouth is pressed in a hard line as he contemplates inside his head on what to tell me at this moment. He knows I have him by the balls.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you. After that night in IHOP, I got a background check done on you and I won't lie that after knowing how important you are to Christian, I did want to use you to get to him. Hell, I spent days just to plan on how I'll use you against him." The bastard. He takes a pause trying to gauge my reaction but I remain impassive, my face showing nothing. Letting out a deep breath he continues, "But… but everytime you came in front of me, my resolve got weaker and weaker. You're the first girl in forever that I feel something for. I like you, Anastasia. I really do. You may not trust me now, but give me a chance. If nothing else, agree to be my friend." He pleads.

His confession just knocked the breath right out of me.

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

My phone comes to life, the screen showing a beautiful picture of Christian smiling his beautiful smile. It's a picture of him from two summers back when we were on his yacht for a boat party he had thrown due to Grey Enterprise Holdings becoming one of the top Fortune 500 companies.

Saved by the bell. Quickly answering the phone, I excuse myself to go talk to him.

"Christian!" I don't think I've ever felt more grateful to receive his call.

"Ana? What's wrong?" He sounds concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you called."

"Did the bastard do anything?" He sounds pissed.

"No. He didn't do anything. I'm just feeling a bit edgy." I lie.

"Alright, if you say so. Anyway I'm calling to check when shall I get you? Jose called to let me know they will be at the club after 11."

"Yeah, after 11 is good. You can pick me up by 10."

"Okay."

"See you then," We both hang up.

Getting back inside, I down my martini and order another. Getting drunk seems like a plausible idea right now. _To trust or not to trust, that is the question._

Looking around me I notice that Elliot's gone. Did he just leave me here stranded? What the fuck? Just then the tune of a guitar makes me look up on stage. And my breath is knocked out of me for the second time tonight.

Elliot Grey is on stage thrumming his fingers on the guitar chords. He's flawless with the instrument. I know this song, Ed Sheeran's Sing. His eyes lock with mine and he gives me the sexy Elliot Grey smirk and I can't help the blush that creeps up my cheeks. Oh my God, he looks H.O.T. and His voice is magic.

_It's late in the evening__  
__Glass on the side now__  
__I've been sat with you__  
__For most of the night__  
__Ignoring everybody here__  
__We wish they would disappear__  
__So maybe we could get down now_

The lead singer joins from the side.

_I don't wanna know__  
__If you're getting ahead of the program__  
__I want you to be mine, lady__  
__To hold your body close__  
__Take another step into the no-man's land__  
__For the longest time lady_

Elliot goes solo next while the lead singer of the band comes down from the stage and goes about the bar getting the audience join in on the song.

_I need you darling  
Come on set the tone  
If you feel you're falling  
Won't you let me know, oh  
Oh ooh  
If you love me come on get involved  
Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe, oh  
Oh ooh_

_Sing, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh  
Louder, oh oh oh oh oh  
Sing, oh oh oh oh oh_

The lead singer now joins in and they're both singing and jumping around on the stage and every now and then Elliot looks at me and winks. The crowd inside the bar has gone bonkers and is in a rave while every single person goes "Oooh Oooh Ooohh". I can't help join myself.

* * *

"You are awesome!" I can't help the excitement. Not having had this much fun in quite a while has me in a doozy state.

"Thank you," Elliot says as he takes back his seat across from me.

"No, you don't understand. That was so cool. Your voice is lovely, Elliot."

"Lovely? What am I, a girl?" He pouts.

"No, I mean you have a really good voice. Why didn't you ever decide to become a singer?" He looks like I've punched him in the gut. His face pales.

"I wanted my father to be proud of me." He looks down, not being able to look me in the eye anymore having figured out my dislike for his father. I'm at a loss not knowing what to say.

Clearing his throat, he looks up at me and smiles sweetly. It doesn't reach his eyes. I wonder what's his story? I've always only known Christian's side of the story. The pain in his eyes, reveal a story of their own. I smile back at him, fighting the urge to probe him further to get an insight of the enigma that is Elliot Grey.

'Alright. Let's be friends."

He gives me a dazzling smile that blinds me.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

I'm not a patient man. And the last two hours have been a test of my patience. The amount of control needed to drop Ana off for her 'date' with the bastard took everything in me. Hatred doesn't even begin to cover what I feel for my half brother right now. The intensity of what I feel is so much I can feel every nerve in my brain throbbing. What are they even doing? Did he kiss her? What if he makes a move on her while she is drunk? Is he fucking her? Fuck. I hate not knowing.

It's five minutes to ten and I am outside the bar waiting for her to come out. A familiar mess of chestnut hair comes in view followed by gelled blonde locks. Even through the crowd I can make them out. He's standing beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist, whispering something in her ear that makes her laugh. Boiling rage takes over my senses and before I know it, I speed my Bugatti from where I am parked over to where they are standing and come to a screeching halt startling them both.

Looking at me Ana smiles, the tiny creases beside her eyes so sexy and the look on her face so warm. She has the smile that makes you feel like you are the only person in the world that exists. Too bad I can't return her smile. Fucking Elliot Grey and his fucked up challenge. I hate that he got the better of me and I accepted his stupid challenge. Now I feel Ana slipping through my fingers. Just yesterday I figure out I'm in love and today she's laughing with another man. This insecurity and possessiveness I feel for Ana is so new to me that I am knocked off my game. Before completely losing it, I have to come up with a plan to regain some of the control I've lost in my life. I need to protect myself, before I drown like my mother. No matter what, I cannot let my love for her weaken me. I have to stay strong, for her and for myself and for anyone who is going to try and come between us.

Just when I thought I couldn't be angrier, Elliot grabs her face and kisses both her cheeks and forehead. Ana blushes and looks down shyly and gives a small peck on his right cheek in return before turning around and heading towards my car. All the while Elliot looks on at her without blinking like a kid who's staring at his favorite toy. I'm scared that his feelings for Ana might really be genuine. Because if they are as I fear they might be, it's going to make it harder for me to win her.

"Oh. My. God. Christian! You won't believe what happened," Ana starts on filling me up with sordid details of her time with Elliot. Each passing second an agony as I have to keep a straight face while all the while there is a ticking nerve in my temple that is ready to burst and spew blood.

"So I gather you had fun then?" I ask when Ana finishes and the club where we are supposed to meet the crew comes in view.

"Fun? I had the most amazing time ever, Christian. Weren't you listening?" She asks in an incredulous tone.

"Of course, I was. I'm just glad you had a good time."_ Liar, liar, pants on fire._

Parking outside the club and taking out the little box I had kept to surprise Ana, I hand it over to her.

"What is it?" Her smile is so big, I wonder if her cheeks hurt and she looks adorable as fuck.

"An apology. For being an ass when you told me about Broadway."

"Christian, you didn't have to, not that I'm complaining, but like I said, I understand why you reacted that way." She opens her arms for me to hug her and lean across and nestle into her familiar hold. _Home._

"I'm proud of you, Anastasia Rose Steele. I really am."

"I know." And she just holds me for a few more moments before tearing herself away and excitedly unwrapping the small Tiffany box, which holds a beautiful teardrop pendant in platinum with pavé diamonds.

"Christian!" She gasps.

"Don't you dare!" I shut her up before she can chastise me for spending too much once again. "It's beautiful and will look even more so when you are wearing it. Now, allow me," I tell her taking the pendant from the box and asking her to turn so that I can clasp it around her neck. "You are to wear it everyday so that you know I'm always there around you even if I'm not physically present." A lone tear escapes her eye and I wipe it with the pad of my thumb. "No more tears, Ana. It's time to celebrate." Beaming at her, I get out of the car and quickly stride over to her side and open the door for her.

Taking hold of her hand, we walk towards the entrance and are immediately ushered inside. It's ten-thirty so we're early. The place is still crowded even though it is a weekday. Finding our usual reserved spot for C. Grey, we take seats and order a round of shots. Ana looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"What? It's not like I can go to work with this eye, might as well take full advantage of this mini vacation I've got going."

"You'll still need to work from home, Christian. You can't just go about having a hangover at the start of a week. Being a billionaire and all that shit, you know?"

"At times like these, I hate being me," I roll my eyes at that.

"Oh please, we all know how much you love being so _powerful_." Ana teases.

"Can't argue with that. Who doesn't like a little bit of power?" I shrug.

"Well, I for one, would _hate _always being under so much scrutiny. I think I'll divorce the guy I marry if they turn out to be like you. When do you have the time to just live, Christian? That's just SAD. It's not like you don't have enough money to last you a lifetime already. Every person should just layback once in a while to get some time off for themselves _only_. I would absolutely loathe myself if I ended up in your shoes. And I would never want to come second to anything. A person like you would always have to put their work first. That just won't do with me. Yes, work is important but I don't want to lie on my death bed and only reminisce about my time in my office because that's the only place I've been to all my life. Business trips don't count." She clarifies and goes on about it nonchalantly but all the while her words hit me like the ice bucket challenge that each employee in Grey House had to take part in.

Did she just say she hates my life? That automatically concludes to having lost any chance I thought I had.

Well, fuck. It's time for some changes, baby. I inwardly smile to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the delay. I have been on vacation. Thanks for all the reviews guys and as always please continue to review. I love them.**

**Xx**

**CHAPTER-11**

**CHRISTIAN**

Ana is three shots down already and nobody is still here yet. She was already harboring a buzz from the bar visit earlier and now she is full on tipsy. Another two shots and she will be downright drunk. I know her limits better than mine. Taking a quick look at my watch I see it's eleven on the dot. The rest of the crew will be here in minutes and for that I am grateful. Handling a drunk Ana can be dangerous. She loses her mind and does things. There was one time I had to drag her out of a strip club where she got drunk and went about touching all the strippers in the club. The incident was right after she found out that Damon had cheated on her. Fucker. Can't complain though, his loss and my gain.

Startling out of my thoughts, I see Ana dangling a shot glass in front of my face. "Drink up, buddy!" She coaxes.

"Aren't you the one who told me I have to work from home tomorrow?"

"Fuck it, Christian. I've changed my mind. It's not like you don't have enough money already. Losing a deal or two doesn't matter. Now, drink up!" She hands me the shot.

"I'm thinking I'll have to hire a new assistant. You are a bad influence, Miss Steele."

"I try. You really have to stop being holed up in that office of yours. I worry you'll die of a heart attack soon. It's too stressful for you and you don't want age showing early on your pretty face, do you?" The alcohol is getting to her alright. She thinks I'm good-looking and although I know it for myself, Ana saying it just makes me giddy. She's called me pretty before but it just feels different now.

"So, you think I'm pretty?"

"I'm not blind. I have a perfect vision." She gives me an incredulous look before adding, "You're the prettiest man I've ever seen."

"Enough with the pretty. I'm not a girl."

"Aww, did I hurt your _feelings_?" I throw a used napkin at her.

Just then Jose shows up with two of his actors Daniel Scott and Ace Reynolds. All good looking bastards and up until now I've never had a problem with any of the men in Ana's crew. Ana works with them all the time and they're all decent. I've made sure to get background checks on all of them. But how long before one of them decided that it was time to make a move on Ana? They're even one up on me with the whole same profession thing. Shit.

Shaking hands with all three of them, I ask the waiter to get the best champagne in the club along with more shots. The entire technical crew shows up together, Richard White and Amanda Powell, both actors, are next to join. Stage managers Andrew Foster and Amelia Bennett show up with their assistants. The rest of the actors, all ten of them come and wait while the club manager goes bonkers on arranging for seats for everyone in the VIP corner.

Once everyone is settled in, Jose pops the champagne, drenching everyone in the process, apart from me. I may be well acquainted with all of them and on friendly terms but even they know not to cross the line with Christian Grey. But mostly, and thankfully, these guys have never downright treated me like God as is the case with everyone else. I'm literally sick of the monotonous ass kissing and in the past four years whenever I've hung out with these people, they've treated me as a normal person. I have Ana to thank for that of course.

Ana is down to six shots of tequila now, sitting on my lap while shouting something to Jose. I know I'll have to carry her home tonight like I have done so many times previously. Right now she has her head on the crook of my neck shouting the lyrics to some song I have never heard before.

"Ana, come dance with me," Ace pulls Ana from my lap dragging her to the dance floor. What the fuck? He didn't think to ask me? _You are not her boyfriend, dumbass!_

Turning my torso towards them while seated, I focus on Ace's hands on Ana's waist. I'm so angry that I don't even notice Jose talking to me.

"What did you just say?"

"I just said that it's a good thing you've _finally _realized you love her, Grey." He smirks.

If not for the human anatomy, my jaw would have dropped to the floor. What the…"How did you know?" He laughs.

"It's written all over your face, Grey. You haven't stopped looking at her all night. And you have _that_ look on your face. You're just stupid to have taken four years to realize your feelings." I don't know what to say so I keep my mouth hanging open. He rolls his eyes, "Oh please, I have always known but I kept my mouth shut since it wasn't my place to talk. But now that you have finally admitted to your feelings, don't be the dumbass to let her go. She's the once-in-a-lifetime kind of girl." Winking at me with a slap on my back, he turns on his heels and goes to the dance floor to join the others.

Did that really happen or am I too drunk and hallucinating? Looking up I see Jose motioning for me to join them on the dance floor.

Ana all but jumps on me with her arms around my neck as soon as I make my way through the crowd towards them. This place is too crowded for a weekday. What the fuck is wrong with people?

"Christian! You're here just in time. This song should totally be your theme song."

I can't help but grin at her. She looks so adorable, her face flushed and her hair is sticking to her face. She's a sweaty mess and sexy as hell. Shit, I can feel my pants tighten as my dick wakes up from slumber. I can only hope Ana is too drunk to notice because I can't let her go now. The entire club jumps once the beat drops.

_One day you'll leave this world behind__, _

_So live a life you will remember. _

_My father told me when I was just a child_

_These are the nights that never die. _

Ana shouts the lyrics to me. As I watch her move with me to this song, I realize what a fuck up I am to have realized what she means to me after so long. She frees me. She lives her life one day at a time. She is a free spirit and that's what makes her all the more beautiful. Jose is right; I can't ever let her go. I can't afford to. She's too precious.

_So blame it on the night__  
__Don't blame it on me__  
__Don't blame it on me__  
__Blame it on the night__  
__Don't blame it on me__  
__Don't blame it on me_

If Ana doesn't stop grinding against me, I'll fuck her right here in the middle of the dance floor, whether she loves me or not. Keeping my erection on check, while she grinds mercilessly against my front with her back continuously pressing against my cock, is turning out to be impossible. She's so pissed she doesn't even fucking notice. _Thank God for small mercies. _

_I feel so close to you right now__  
__It's a force field__  
__I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal__  
__Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall__  
__And there's no stopping us right now__  
__I feel so close to you right now_

She's turned so that we are chest to chest. The continuous brush of her breasts against my chest while we move has my body on an endorphin rush. Sad part being, the person who seems to be having such a profound effect on me is blissfully oblivious.

* * *

"Christian, I need a drink. Thirsty." She slurs breathless.

She looks so sexy that I could cum in my pants right now. "Water. What you need is water."

"No. I need to do more shots. Atleast th…three more." And she makes her way back to the VIP section.

"Ana! Stop!" I catch up to her as she staggers her way to the reserved area.

"Christian, pleassssse…" she slurs and pouts. Her lips look so soft and kissable that I want to kiss the fucking daylights out of her. "What are you loo…looking at, Christiannnn? She drags my name.

"Nothing, baby." She looks so beautiful in the blinking lights of the club. It is taking all my effort to not reach out and kiss her. Maybe I should? She won't even remember. Just a little taste maybe? Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Christiannnn, I want another shot, pleeeeeeease?" Fuck if she doesn't look adorable pouting like that. How can I say no to that?

"Okay, just one, Ana."

"Two?" She slurs.

"God, okay, two. But no more than that." I hand her two more shots and she takes them quick. "Whoa easy there tiger!" I say catching her as she sways in my arms.

Just then I hear a commotion out on the dance floor. Fuck. Pulling out my phone I text Taylor to get inside the club and take care of whatever the hell is happening. It's a little after 1 in the morning. Making Ana seat on a nearby couch, where she is dancing sitting down, I try to make out what is happening down at the dance floor. And then I hear a girl scream.

Fuck this, I have to go and see for myself. Turning towards Ana, who is still dancing sitting down, I tell her to stay put and I will be back in a minute. She nods still in her own little world of dancing. I can't help but laugh at her. She's just so cute.

Walking up towards the commotion and making my way through the crowd, I watch as some guys try to have their way with none other than Mia Grey. Two guys are on the floor knocked down, probably by the hulk of a man trying to get his hands down my sister's barely there skirt.

Sister? Where the fuck did that come from? Alcohol.

I have to fucking save her. Her gaze falls on me and she looks at me with pleading eyes. My stomach does a little dance.

"Hey, asshole. Let her go!" I shout. The hulk turns his head to look at me and smirks, "I'm warning you. Let. Her. Go." I spit.

"What the fuck is she to you? Go and do your business."

"She _is_ my business. Now step back or you are going to regret this." His gaze turns menacing. Mia's face pales. I may never have considered her as my sister, but she's never done me harm. She's nothing like her older brother. Apart from our hair color, there are no similarities between us because she is the mirror image of the woman who destroyed my mother's life and because of that I have always been hostile to this sweet girl who has done nothing apart from vying for my attention ever since I came to know of her existence. But every time I downright ignored her and after a few years she gave up.

The scum tightens his hold on Mia, which causes her to wince. Motherfucker. I lunge myself at him taking him down with me. "How dare you touch my sister? I'm going to fucking kill you, motherfucker." Straddling him, I punch him twice before he is knocked out. Fucking drunken asshole.

Taylor pulls me up, "Sir, please."

Shrugging out of his hold, I make my way towards Mia. She looks scared. "Are you okay?" I cup her face and tilt her face upwards. Throwing her arms around me, she hugs me weeping. "Hey, it's alright. You'll be fine. I'll take you home, okay?" I tell her softly. She gives a small nod.

Too many emotions for one night and the alcohol isn't helping either. Or is it the alcohol that is making me this emotional? I am holding Mia Grey, daughter of Grace Grey, in my arms and comforting her. And I don't feel the slightest bit disgusted with myself for it. In fact, dare I say, I like this role of protecting my younger sister. Shit. It has to be the alcohol. I'm losing my fucking mind here.

"Get Ana, Taylor." He nods and goes over to the VIP section.

Once inside the car, I buckle Ana while Mia takes the seat on the other side of Ana. She's so pissed off her senses that she's hysterical.

"You're sooooo prettyyyyyyy," Ana tells Mia.

Mia smiles a big smile, "Thank You. You're beautiful."

"I am?" Mia nods.

"Christiannn, she called me beautiful." I just roll my eyes. "Do you think I'm beautiful, Christiannnn?" Well shit, she's got me under the spot now, that too in front of Mia Grey. "Oh my God, Christiannnn, this is Mia Greeey!" Leave it to Ana to make things more awkward than they already are.

"Taylor, drop us off at Ana's and then take Miss Grey to Bellevue."

"Sir." Taylor nods.

Taylor speeds us to Ana's in five minutes. Thank God. I don't think my alcohol infused brain could take any more of this awkwardness.

"Taylor is my head of security, you'll be safe with him." With a nod at Mia, I pull Ana out of the car.

Just when I'm about to enter Ana's apartment building, Mia stops me running out of the car in my direction.

"What?"

She kisses me on the cheek and blushes. "I just wanted to thank you for being there for me." What day is today? World Awkward Day? What should I tell her? I'm supposed to hate her but right now, I don't.

Giving her a small smile and a nod, I head back towards the entrance of the apartment. Ana is half on me and half trying to run. "Let me gooooo."

"Shut up, Ana." I can't help but groan inwardly. Why I always give in to her madness is beyond me, even though later I'm the one left regretting getting carried away. The hold she has on me was always there. From the moment we met. Was Jose right? Did I really love her all along? Have I really been that stupid to not realize until now?

So many questions with the only answer being, I'm in love with Ana. As much as I love this feeling, there is the fear that she doesn't feel the same way, especially with Elliot in the picture now. That fucker is playing his cards well.

* * *

Once inside her condo, I let go of her. "Ow!" Ana cries out bringing me back to the here and now. She actually walked straight into a wall. I double up with laughter. Fuck. Who needs television when you have Anastasia Steele around you?

Leading her to the bedroom, I strip her down to her underwear.

Fuck. Me. My dick screams in agony looking at the neon pink lace she's draped in.

_Calm down, Grey_. _Deep breaths. Don't look at her._

But my eyes don't move, no. Instead they take in every inch of her curves. So beautiful. So perfect.

My legs inches towards her on their on accord so that our bodies are slightly brushing.

"What?" She looks at me with droopy eyes without any knowledge of the storm building inside of me. Thank God she won't be remembering any of this.

Maybe I could kiss her? A sniff of her skin, maybe? She won't remember. My dick is clawing at my pants to get free and my gaze shifts towards her legs. They would look so amazing over my shoulders while I fuck her senseless and she screams my name. If she didn't reek of alcohol I would probably be sniffing her like a cocaine addict right now.

"I'll just get you your PJs." She stumbles towards her bed while I go in her walk-in-closet in search of PJs. Once inside her closet, I'm dumbfounded. She has an entire section for nightwear only. From onesies to babydolls, she's got it all. Deciding on a pair of pink tank and matching boxers, I pad back inside the room to find her sprawled face up staring at the ceiling making doodles in the air.

"Ana, get you ass up and change." I tell her throwing the clothes on her face.

"Fuck off, Christian," she yawns. "You're a fucking prick, just like your brother." That got my attention. It's not fair, but now is the time I can get some honest answers out from her.

Forgetting about her changing, I lie down beside her, draping the comforter on us and snuggling closer to her. Closing my eyes I think about Taylor in a tutu to calm the beast that is trying to tear my pants off. Bursting into laughter at the image of Taylor in a tutu I wait for the bulge in my pants to go down.

Thank fuck it works.

"Ana?" Keep calm and concentrate, Grey, you need answers.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could ever, you know, fall in love with me?" There. I said it. Please don't let her remember this in the morning. Please.

She starts laughing in the most unladylike way, snorting and all. "God, stupid, I was in love with you once." My breath catches in my throat.

Elation. That's the only word I can describe what I feel right now.

But then, _was_? "What do you mean was?" Huh?

"But you never loved me, Christian. So I stopped loving you."

What is she talking about? I'm interrupted in my thoughts by a soft snore.

"No. Damn it." Snuggling closer to me, Ana rests her head on my chest with her leg splayed over mine.

Fuck my life. Just when I was finally getting somewhere! I can't just let this go. I have to know. Have to. Ana was in love with me? When? How? Why did she never tell me? God I have so many questions and only she has the answers. I need to know.

* * *

**ANA**

As I heave again, Christian finally emerges and holds me from the back with one hand over my breasts while the other hand keeps the hair out of my face. Waking up nauseous sprawled over Christian, in only my bra and panties was quite shocking. Thankfully, Christian was fully dressed or I don't think my timid heart could take the shock and I would have gone straight to cardiac arrest.

"This is what happens when you refuse to listen to me." Christian mumbles in his _sexy as sin just woke up_ voice.

"If your intention is to make me feel guilty, then you can get out of my house," I snap at him. Seriously? I'm dying here.

"Sorry. It's just you never listen to me, Ana. It's kind of frustrating when you don't and then I have to watch you suffer." My stomach heaves again as I retch one more time and nothing comes out. I rest my head back on Christian's shoulder and he puts me on the floor.

"Sit here. I'll get you tomato juice for the hangover."

"The sun's not even up. Why the fuck am _I_ up?" I want to die. Everything hurts. Christian is right. Why I never listen to him is beyond me. Stupid, stupid girl.

Christian appears after about ten minutes holding a glass of tomato juice. It's vile but he makes me drink it everytime I get a hangover. "Finish it," he orders. Finishing the juice in one breath I hand it back to him and he gives me another glass of water with a Tylenol.

"Can you get me some clothes to wear?"

"I've seen you wearing bikini."

"Seriously? You're going to make stupid arguments about this now?"

"Plus, I've seen enough already, what are you going to hide now?" I want to slap that smugness right off of his face.

Rolling my eyes at him, I stand up with great difficulty and make my way to the closet and change into a tank and shorts. Christian is lying on the bed again, looking at the ceiling and contemplating about something. I slide next to him pulling the covers over me and turn towards him.

He turns his head towards me. "You're the only girl I've ever slept with. Literally." Where did that come from?

"I know that."

"You're also the only girl who is allowed inside my house."

"I know that too." Where is this going?

"You're the only person who has unadulterated access to me."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Taking a look at the time, I add, "That too at 5 in the morning."

"I'm telling you this because I want you to know just how important you are to me. I've never hidden anything from you, Ana." Did I just hear hurt in his voice?

"You're important to me too, Christian."

"Then why would you hide the fact that you were in love with me?" His gaze is accusatory. I feel my breath hike.

"What? I don't know what you mean.."

"Stop it. You told me yourself a while back before getting knocked out that you loved me once."

"Of course I love you, you're my best friend." I add nervously.

"Stop this bullshit. You said you were _in_ love with me once."

Oh My God. I can feel the heat on my cheeks. I could die in embarrassment right now. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_ Tell him the truth._

"It was a long time ago, Christian. It was probably only an infatuation. I was only 19 going on 20. I didn't even know what love was back then. So stop thinking too much on it."

"Tell me everything, Ana."

"God!" I bury my head in the pillow not being able to look at him in the eye anymore. It's too embarrassing and weird. "I still have the worst headache, Christian."

"Well, for once, I don't give a damn." He deadpanned.

"You're not going to drop this, are you?"

"You know me well."

"Fine. But you can't look at me. I'm too embarrassed right now." He turns his attention back at the ceiling.

"When we first met, I was only 19, Christian. And you were like this insanely hot guy who sort of rescued me. I started picturing you as my knight in shining armor." He opened his mouth to say something. "No. Don't interrupt me."

"I know we agreed that nothing would ever happen between us and our first night together would be forgotten. We've had this instant connection from the moment we met and my teenage heart at the time started hoping for more. I know it was stupid. You've told me from the very beginning that we are only going to be friends. But I was young and naïve and stupid."

"I pined for you about a year and waited. And waited. Until that night you called me to the Fairmont to pick you up and I didn't know why. I saw you sneak out of your own hotel room because you didn't want to spend the night with your one night stand of the week."

Christian closed his eyes as if he was suddenly ashamed of his lifestyle.

"It crushed me. After dropping you off at your place, I headed back home and cried myself to sleep. The next day I woke up with renewed conviction that I would never end up as one of those girls you use like tissue paper. So I stopped myself, made myself believe that it was only an infatuation because you were always there for me. I got it wrong and you were only my friend. And since then, never have I ever thought about you like that ever again. I promise, Christian. You don't have to feel awkward and make it weird between us. I was a stupid kid who got her first reality check that night."

He doesn't talk for about another five minutes. Did I just lose my best friend?

"Ana." He turns towards me and pulls me to him crushing me. "I'm so sorry. I never knew."

"It's ancient history."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asks me not letting go of me.

"Would that make any difference to how you feel about me?"

He keeps quiet. "See? That's why I never told you. It doesn't matter. It was a childish thing and I am so not in love with you anymore." I chuckle. "Do I have to remind you the number of boyfriends I have had in the past few years?"

"Yeah, well they were all losers."

"I agree." I smile and snuggle closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Ana. Had I known, I never would.."

"You never would have what? You still would have slept your way through all the pussies in the country and it would ruin this beautiful friendship we share. So it's a good thing I never told you."

"But, I…"

"Stop it, Christian."

"Ana…"

"Stop. It. You are not to blame yourself, Christian Grey. You are what you are. Not everyone is the commitment type. Maybe one day you will find someone to settle with, until then no one's judging you, okay?"

"So you don't think like that about me anymore?"

"Thank God I don't." I laugh. "I want to be in your life until the day we're both so old that we are peeing in our beds together and not be a one night that you can't even spend the night with."

"You're different, Ana. You will always be different."

"That's why we are friends and I'd like for that to continue."

"We'll always be together." He promises.

With a yawn, I find myself drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys. You lot are the best.**

**Now before you read this chapter know this that it will be HEA for Christian and Ana. Patience is virtue. :P **

**Read on and please do review my lovelies. **

**PS: Have you all watched the movie? Dakota Johnson really surprised me. She's good. And Jamie Dornan is fucking sexy! O_o **

**CHAPTER- 12**

**ANA**

The rest of the week flew by with Christian being _Christian_. And the morning after our little tête-à-tête was beyond awkward. Christian acted the exact same way I had anticipated years before. He's been so withdrawn this whole week and even though he worked from home because of his eye, he never once asked me to come over. He just called during office hours for work related issues. Now he is half way around the globe in the Middle East working on the biggest deal of his entire entrepreneurial life. If he gets the deal with the Sheikh it's going to be his first step towards achieving his dream. Forbes list of world's top ten richest people. Even though I've never backed him on the his stupid dream about being so rich, I want him to achieve it so that he can finally relax and live a little.

Everything was quickly turning out to be a disaster. Had I not confessed in my drunken stupor that I was in love with him once upon a time, I would have been with him now. Goddammit, I hate myself. I feel like such a stupid shit. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth? Even though I've always paid a hefty price when I don't listen to Christian, I still choose not to listen to him. What I mostly don't get is why the fuck Christian acting this way?

He's hurting me. I get he isn't into relationships and commitments but withdrawing himself because I was naïve and stupid to fall for him once upon a time? Unfuckingbelievable. It's not like I'm falling all over him now. I don't even think about him like that anymore.

_It's your fault, Ana. Why did you have to open your mouth? You know how he is when it comes to love._

I know. God, do I know.

How the hell am I ever suppose to fix our friendship after this? Unknown to me, a lone tear escapes and falls on my coffee that I have been holding in front of my face for the past hour. I will myself not to think about Christian anymore but memories of us together linger and shimmer at the edge of my mind constantly and I find myself going deeper into the sadness I have been engulfed in for most part of this week.

Fingers snap in front of my face suddenly taking me aback bringing me out of my pensive thoughts. My sad blues look up and gaze into exotic greens dancing with humor.

Elliot Grey.

"What are you doing here?" I ask surprised. Looking yummy in a black leather jacket with blue denims and a white v neck t-shirt he winks at me.

"Stalking you. Duh."

"Huh?"

Giving out a hearty laugh, he points his thumb towards Andrea's boyfriend, Edward sitting a few tables down and is smiling and waving at me. I smile and wave back at him. "I was just kidding, Anastasia. Ed and I just got in and he pointed me towards you." He beams and his eyes glimmer.

Boy is he good looking!

_Have you ever thought that you're just into him because he resembles the boss? _What the fuck was that? Shut up.

My mind has gone crazy. Clearly I have been thinking a bit too much about the whole Christian situation. Erasing all thoughts about Christian and his hurtful ways of ignoring me, I smile at Elliot.

"Why don't you boys join me?" Smiling the heartwarming Elliot Grey smile he nods and motions for Edward to join us. And before I know it, Andrea is called and plans for a movie night is made.

* * *

An hour later, Andrea joins us and we are heading for the movie theatre. The weather is cold and we're standing outside the movie theatre deciding on what to watch.

"The Imitation Game!" Elliot and I exclaim at the same time. Looking at each other we start laughing and so does Andrea and Edward.

"You guys are so cute." Andrea chirps.

"I don't know about her, but I _am_ cute." Edward grins.

"God, Elliot, you're such a…" Edward starts.

"Dick?" Elliot interjects.

"Yes."

Andrea and I go over to grab popcorn, nachos and drinks while the boys go to get tickets.

"It's the GEH Halloween party tomorrow." Andrea tells excitedly.

"I know." I can't even be excited. Every year Christian and I match. This year with the exception of him not even being present, I'm not sure he would even match had he been here. And there it is. That sudden tug in my chest. It hurts. It never occurred to me, not even in the peripherals of my mind that Christian could toss me out of his life so easily. Once again my thoughts veer inexorably back to Christian.

"Me and Edward are going as Jasmine and Aladdin."

"How cheesy is that?" I roll my eyes at her.

"Atleast it's not as stupid as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts." She takes a dig at me and Christian dressed as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts last year. And my heart sinks at the memory. Just last year, I went to the GEH Halloween party ditching Damon and going with Christian. We had a blast.

"Yeah, well I'm not going this year."

"What? Why?" Andrea whines.

"I don't feel like, plus Christian's not there too." Andrea's eyes sparkle with mischief. And I know exactly what she's thinking. "Don't even think about it." I warn her off.

"The boss isn't even here." She pouts.

"All the more reason to not bring Elliot Grey inside Grey House. Are you out of your mind?"

"Oh please, we'll make him wear a mask. No one's going to find out."

"Shut up, Andrea. I'm not doing it." I dismiss the topic.

"But…"

"No buts. That is an impossible thing you're asking me to do."

"Fine." Andrea's lips pucker out even more like the duck face everyone makes for taking selfies.

"It's going to suck without you, Ana."

"I really don't feel like it."

"What don't you feel like?" Elliot asks from behind me.

Andrea jumps in before I could response, "She's not going to the GEH Halloween party just because the boss won't be there." Elliot's mouth widens in a smirk.

"How about you tag along with me in this friend's party I'm invited to?"

"What? No." I'm too depressed to even think about going to a party. Christian hasn't even called to say he landed. I had to find out from Gail who got the information from Taylor.

"Oh come on, Anastasia. It'll be really fun." He pesters me as we make our way inside for the movie.

"Nope."

"Please? Pretty please?" He makes the cutest face ever.

"Shut up and NO!" We manage to find our seats and I signal him towards the screen where they are showing trailers of upcoming movies.

"It'll be really fun, Ana… err I mean Anastasia. It'll be really fun, Anastasia."

It suddenly hits me that I've never given him the privilege of calling me Ana. At first it was because I referred to him as the enemy and only my friends call me Ana. But now? Well I kind of like how my full name rolls out of his mouth. _Yeah, just like Christian. _Are we back to this again? _We never left._ Shutting my inner voice of idiocy, I concentrate on the movie and the man sitting to my left.

Should I go with him?

I mean Christian still hasn't called. And if I stay home alone I am only going to sulk so maybe I should go with him. Elliot is like me in so many ways and knows how to have a good time. I've never been bored with him.

"Elliot?" I call him keeping my tone low so that Andrea who is sitting to my right won't hear me.

"Huh?" He says leaning towards his right bringing his ears closer to me while still looking in front keeping his eyes towards the screen.

"I think I'll go to the party with you," I whisper to him bringing my mouth closer to his ear. His head turns so quickly that my lips brush his cheek leaving a trail of my lipstick on his right cheek. But I don't tell him anything. I can't tell him anything. He is too close, our lips almost brushing and his hypnotic green eyes holding me captive in a trance. None of us move until Andrea nudges me to tell me she needs a bathroom break and to tag along with her. I feel a slow blush creep up my neck when I'm startled out of the trance.

Damn it. What am I doing?

Elliot's gaze still hasn't shifted and he's still looking at me when suddenly a ghost of a smile appears on his face. Embarrassed I smile back at him to let him know that we're okay. Clearing his throat, he says, "I'll make sure you have an amazing time tomorrow evening, Anastasia."

"I don't doubt you will," I smile at him. Smiling back he looks back to the screen.

* * *

"I love Benedict Cumberbatch!" Andrea squeals.

"I know right? I have always been Sherlock-ed," I jump in with her admiration for the actor.

"You both totally suck at fangirl-ing," Elliot rolls his eyes and we giggle in response.

"Ana, do you need us to drop you off?" Edward asks since my condo is on the way to Andrea's apartment.

"I will drop Anastasia, you guys go ahead," Elliot answers for me and I don't really mind him dropping me off. After a few minutes of Andrea's whining about me not making it to the GEH Halloween party, we say our goodbyes.

Elliot doesn't mention me keeping the fact that I am going to another party with him from Andrea. I love Andrea but once she knows I'm going to the party with Elliot, she will start creating her own fantasies regarding the two of us. The walk to Elliot's Maserati is silent. Holding his car door open for me, he stops me before I can get in. I raise my eyebrows waiting on him to say what he wants.

"Call me curious but is there a reason Andrea cannot know you're going to another party with me tomorrow?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," I reply.

"That was seriously lame, Anastasia," he says and rolls his eyes at me.

"Fine! It's just that Andrea has a loud mouth and imagination and had I told her about us hanging out tomorrow? Well, she'd have us married and then deciding on baby names."

"I see," he quietly says and rubs his index finger and thumb on his chin looking up as if in deep contemplation. "What?" I ask confused.

"How'd you like Alexander for our son and Elizabeth for our daughter?" If I didn't know his sense of humor, I'd think he is being serious.

"Sure," shaking my head I get inside the car and Elliot drives me home.

We reach my condo in no time and when Elliot kisses me on my cheek to say goodnight, I almost invite him upstairs but refrain myself. It's probably not a good idea.

Checking my phone for the thousandth time today, I see there is still no call from Christian and neither a text. It's been 48 hours and he probably even signed the deal by now.

* * *

Most of next day is spent with me running errands with Jose for the new show we have coming up the next month. The entire day has been spent with casting, handing out dialogues, discussing the stage, designing outlooks for each character and other mundane show related work. It'll be our last show before we leave for New York in 2 months.

Excitement slowly rushes through my body at the thought of performing on Broadway. Every theatre actor dreams to be up on that stage one day and mine is happening quite fast. I thank the day I met Jose and Christian. I wouldn't be here if not for the both of them.

Thinking of Christian immediately dampens my spirit. Before going to bed last night I called him but he let it go to voicemail so I sent him an iMessage instead. It showed 'read' in my phone but he didn't even bother to reply. Have I really lost my best friend to a stupid crush I had when I was only 19?

I have been trying to distract myself with everything but if he thinks he can just end what we have without saying anything then he has another thing coming because I won't be going anywhere without having a talk to him first. And after I vent my frustration out on him, if he still wants me gone then I'll just leave.

_No you won't. _Of course, I won't leave. I'll punch him in the face and knock some sense into him and fix everything between us.

My phone buzzes. Hoping for it to be Christian I quickly check the notification but it says Elliot Grey instead of Christian Grey. Half-heartedly I open the message to see what he has to say with half a mind to cancel on him tonight.

**I'll be at your place by 8.**

As much as my fingers are tingling to write back and cancel, my brain stops me from doing so. The man is always trying to cheer me up, yes, he has an ulterior motive but he sure does try even though I've not given him any signs that I want something more with him.

_Who are you kidding? You look at him like you could eat him!_

Yeah, maybe once or twice…._Pfft, always!_

Darn it to hell. Fine, I'll go with him but not stay long. Sticking to my decision of going to the party with him, I quickly text him to let him know that I'll be ready by 8 and he can come pick me up.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

Driving through downtown Dubai in a gold Rolls Royce, which was sent specifically for me by the Sheikh, I can't help but stare in awe. It's not the first time I am visiting Dubai, but _every_ time I come here something new is built. The UAE is every architecture's dream. It was also the first time I was flown by a private jet that wasn't mine. The Sheikh insisted I fly out here in _one_ of his jets. I am a wealthy man and I do enjoy the lifestyle and the luxury, but this? This is off the motherfucking hook!

The entire interior of the jet was done in gold and silver. Even the food I was served had edible gold in it. And that is what I want for myself. I want to be the fucking King.

This often frustrates Ana, she insists I have enough money already and for me to lay back and take it slow. "Money doesn't buy happiness," she tells me all the time. Of course, I know that.

The night she confessed her long lost feelings to me was the most happiness I felt for a very long time. Just when I was about to give up and come to terms with the fact that my life will be spent in perpetual darkness, the confession came as a flicker of light. She may not want me anymore, but I will ask her to give us a try.

I'll tell her I love her and if she will have me so that I can do right by her. So that I can give her the love she truly deserves. So that I can erase all my "_assholic_ moments" from her memory. So that I can show her this Christian is a new man. A man who is in love. A man who was always in love with his best friend but failed to understand. A man who will make her fall in love again.

A love that will last a lifetime.

The whole week I purposely ignored Ana. It's been agonizing. In the four years that we've known each other, I've never gone this long without talking to her. Now I know I've been taking her for granted for too long. Things will have to change now. She will be first priority. That's why I've decided to ignore her and when I am back to Seattle there will be a little surprise waiting for her when I declare my love for her.

She won't make it easy for me. Of course, she won't. She wouldn't be Anastasia Rose Steele if she didn't make me work for it. I bet she's going to make me grovel. I can't help but imagine all the things she might make me do before she says yes to my proposition. But there is still that fear of her rejecting me. How do I make her believe me? She knows everything about me. I've always been such a cold-hearted bastard with women around her. What if she thinks I'll treat her in the same way? No matter how long it takes, I will change her mind. I'll love her so much she won't even remember how I used to be.

She has to believe me.

Has to!

As soon as I'm done with signing the deal, I am heading straight to the airport to take me back to Ana. I can't wait to celebrate this deal with her.

* * *

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Christian," The Sheikh shakes my hand as we sign the deal. "Likewise, Sheikh." The Sheikh doesn't let go of my hand and walks to the floor to ceiling windows of the Burj Khalifa and talks about the clouds beneath us. The view really is magnificent from here. Mentally, I add Dubai to the list of places I want to travel with Ana. She'll love it here. I smile to myself imagining her going bat shit crazy at the Dubai mall. After coffee and pastries are served, we talk about the US government, Oil, global economy. Only when the call to prayer is heard does the Sheikh excuse himself and we bid our goodbyes. The Sheikh informs me that his jet is ready to take me once again.

But before that I remind myself that it would be helpful if I took a trip to the Dubai Mall myself. Shop some things for Ana from her favorite designer stores and maybe then she will start talking to me.

Another Rolls Royce waits for me, this time a white one, and takes me to the Dubai Mall. She has so many favorite brands that it will take me an entire day to buy atleast one thing from each designer. Buying something of Ana's liking is like going to war. You never know what she might like and she might detest. And the worst part is, she'll just say it to your face. Can't complain though, because that is exactly why I love her. She isn't pretentious like every other women I'm acquainted with.

She's real.

And lovely.

And she takes my breath away.

I can't wait to get to her and I definitely can't wait to ask her out in true Christian Grey style.

* * *

After four hours, I rest my legs sitting at the Armani/Dubai Caffé. With a pen and paper, I check off all the things I'm done buying for Ana. One last stop at Harry Winston and I'm ready to leave for the airport.

* * *

**ANA**

The only way to make myself feel better right now was to dress up sexy as hell.

Standing in front of the mirror right now I do a twirl and check my hot as hell self out. The black tutu dress with black fish net stockings and the black bunny ears and I look as if I'm ready to take on Vegas. After putting on the bow tie and finishing up my make up, I carry my black Louboutins out to the living room.

Christian still hasn't called. My depression is soon turning to frustration evolving into anger.

Elliot texted me a while back he was on his way, which means he will be here any minute. Putting on my shoes I am ready to take over as the Playboy Bunny. Maybe I'll hook up with a stranger to take the edge off. Who's to say I won't find my Prince Charming at the party tonight? Christian is probably too busy fucking exotic Arab beauties so why can't I have some fun here? He can go to hell.

Just then my phone rings. "Elliot!" I answer cheerily.

"Someone's in a good mood." Elliot says in a salacious voice.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm ready to party!" I hoot and he laughs at the other end.

"Have you been drinking?" He inquires.

"Maybe I've had a glass or three of Chardonnay." He tsks.

"Are you going to let me up or do I have to wait out here in the rain?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'll buzz you up." Ending the call I walk over to the door and open the entrance gate to my apartment.

After a minute there's a knock on the door and I open the door to welcome Elliot Grey into my home. A few weeks back the thought of Elliot being inside my condo would not even come to my mind and now here he is standing at the threshold.

Holyyyyy Shit. Tony Stark. The irony is not lost on me.

"Tony Stark? Seriously?" I can't help but gawk at him. So hot. So hot. So hot.

_Christian Grey hot? _They do look similar. What the fuck am I doing?

I am going to enjoy this night without a single thought of Christian. If he can shun me out, well so can I.

"I called Andrea and she gave me the idea. Last minute call." His smile falters and he looks sad?

"Hey don't get me wrong, you look hot. It's just that last year Christian dressed up as Tony Stark and now you're here as him. And he hasn't been talking to me and you showing up as Stark is like a reminder and I'm rambling." Oh God I talk too much.

"So I'm reminding you of my little brother?" He smirks and closes in on me, the door still ajar. I can't move.

Shit. "Uhuh," I nod.

"Does he do this with you?" He pulls me towards him grabbing my arm then places both hands on my hips yanking me against him. He smells so good.

"No," I manage to breath out.

"And does he do this?" Dipping his head he runs his nose along my throat inhaling my scent.

"You smell so good, Anastasia," his husky voice leaves me panting… for more.

Suddenly he withdraws himself from me and exhales a long breath. Tipping his head to the side he smirks, his greens glimmering in excitement, "By the end of the night, Anastasia, I will make you forget _everything_." Tugging at my hand he turns around, "Come. We're getting late and I can't wait to show you off."

* * *

When Elliot mentioned a friend's party I didn't think it would be in Bellevue and definitely not in a mansion. It's a long line of cars and the ride here has been uncomfortable. The confined space inside the car has been so electrically charged that at one point it was getting hard to breathe.

"My friend, Alejandro Carlos, knows how to throw parties," Elliot smiles at me.

"This is his house?" My eyes almost bulge out.

"Yes. Well, he hails from the Spanish Royal Family and he came to the US when he was 16 and somehow he never left. We went to Harvard together."

"You and Christian went to the same school?" What the fuck?

"Well, I went to Harvard Law and he got his degree in Business so technically we did not go to the same school." He jests.

"Tell me more, Elliot. Christian never mentions anything about," I pause trying to figure out how to put it in words. "Well, you know about what," I shrug to make it seem casual.

"If your _best friend_ hasn't told you, why should I?" He quirks an eyebrow. The cars can't go any slower.

"I want to know more about you." This will probably get him to open up more. Just when he is about to tell me something, we arrive at our destination and before we know it the car doors are opened and Elliot is out while the valet slides in to park his car. Like it is always with Christian, there are no photographers taking pictures.

Inside we are greeted by women wearing coconut shells on their breasts and grass skirts.

"Elliot, my man!" A man shouts running towards us wearing nothing but underwear.

"He comes from Royalty?" I ask incredulously. Elliot booms out a hearty laugh.

"Well, he's more of an American than Spanish," he tells me still laughing at his friend. Engulfing Elliot in a man hug, the Alejandro Carlos, supposed relative of the Spanish Royal family pulls me and gives a loud smooch on the lips.

"A pleasure, Anastasia," he smiles slyly.

"Back off, cocksucker!" Elliot slaps him on the back.

"Pardon me, Miss Steele, I couldn't help myself. You are incredibly hot." I blush at the compliment.

"Thank You."

"You lucky dog," he tells Elliot."Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alejandro Carlos, this monkey's friend, unfortunately. I wish I could meet you in a different circumstance," he points at his almost naked self, "But it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Steele."

"Finally?" I ask confused.

The Spanish-American winks at Elliot, "Well, this man can't seem to stop talking about you. Please join in and have fun. Elliot show her around and make sure she has a great time. I'll see you around, Anastasia."

With a kiss on my hand, he leaves us. "So you can't stop talking about me, huh?" Elliot looks down and runs his hand at the back of his neck.

"Well, I might have mentioned you once or twice," he shrugs. I can't help but laugh at his embarrassment.

"Sure, whatever you say."

* * *

After two hours, three shots of tequila, two dirty martinis and uncontrollable bouts of continuous laughter with Elliot and his friends, we all decide to hit the dance floor. Every one of Elliot's friends is a joker just like him. The muscles of my stomach are strained due to so much laughing.

Elliot all but drags me to the dance floor when the DJ starts to play Pharrel William's Happy. Doing movements that include clapping he mouths the lyrics to me. Elliot's exuberance is so infectious that one can't help but join in on his buoyancy.

Michael Jackson's Thriller comes on next and Elliot along with all his friends dance. The choreographed steps known to them by heart. As the song ends my feet automatically makes their way to Elliot and I run to his arms in excitement.

"Oh my God, Elliot! That was amazing. You dance so well," Pulling out of my embrace he does a dramatic bow.

"Well this little group of ours that you see here? Well, apart from singing we also used to dance. That's why we all know the steps to this song. Once we danced to this song in High School," he tells me, grinning from ear to ear.

"I need some fresh air," I tell him.

"Sure, we can just go sit by the pool," Elliot takes my hand and leads me out to the backyard and finds a quiet spot. His suit and tie are gone and so is his fake Tony Stark beard.

"Sit here," he points at the floor and bends down to take my shoes off. I lie down instead and pull him down with me.

"God it feels so good. My feet were killing me," I sigh. Elliot chuckles beside me.

"So, did you have fun? Or did you have fun?"

"I haven't laughed this much in forever, Elliot. Thank you so much." Looking at me he gives me his trademark blindingly sexy Elliot Grey smile.

Outside in the dark, he looks so much more like Christian. "Has anyone ever told you how similar you Grey brothers look?" His smile disappears and a frown appears on his face instead.

"Tell me about yourself, Elliot. Not the funny stories that your friends just told me. I want to know the real you."

"You want to know about me?" He asks and I nod. "Here?" I give him another nod. "On my friend's backyard?" Yet another nod. "With Deadmau5's Ghosts n Stuff playing on the background?"

"Yes, Elliot. Start from the beginning." He exhales a long breath and since we are both buzzed I'm keeping my fingers crossed that he will tell me everything.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" He sounds apprehensive.

"Christian tells me that you, Mia and your mother suddenly appeared one day? Christian and his mother didn't have a clue that Carrick Grey had another family?" He sighs dejectedly and looks straight in the sky.

"I'm a year older than him, Anastasia."

"Yeah, your father had an affair with your mother, I know that." Turning his face to me, he closes his eyes,

"No. You don't know anything."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I'm not the bastard, Anastasia. He is." I feel like a lightening just struck me.

"What do you mean?" My voice comes out shaky. I don't know if I want to know the truth anymore.

"My father and mother were married before my father even met Ella."

"Christian. Does he know?"

"No."

"Oh my God. He can never know. Promise me that he can never know, Elliot. Promise me!" I plead with him.

"I haven't told him in the past seven years that I've known him. No matter how much I hate him, I know he's lost more than any of us."

"Did Christian's mother know?"

He sighs. "My mom and dad eloped without the knowledge that my grandfather had already fixed my dad's marriage with Ella whose parents would save my grandfather's estate. So when my father returned and my grandfather threatened to outcast him if he didn't marry Ella, Carrick Grey did the biggest mistake of his life for which we have all paid a hefty price. He married Ella, which doesn't count since he was already married. My mother was devastated but I don't know how he got her to stay with him and not out him to Ella. I guess love does that to you. Makes you stupid and selfish. And on the night when Christian returned home after his graduation, she found out somehow. And you know the rest."

"So, Christian doesn't know?"

"No."

"Oh my God. So Carrick Grey fooled Ella for 25 years? And Christian? He only thinks his father cheated on his mother. He has no idea about any of this."

My heart breaks for Christian's mother. No wonder she lost control of herself that night. But for Christian, my soul cries. If he ever finds out… No. He can never find out, Ana. You can never tell him. It will crush him.

"I think it's time we got out of here." Elliot mumbles.

"Too much?"

"And then some." He stands up and then helps me up with him.

"I need a drink or two to get a grip on everything you just dished out on me, Elliot."

"I agree." Taking my small hands in his large ones he guides me back inside where the party is on full swing.

Gulping two shots of tequila, we both head out. Alejandro was kind enough to send a chauffeur with us since both of us are drunk.

"I'll walk you to your condo," he grabs my hand and heads for the entrance of the building.

Outside my condo door, I contemplate on whether to invite him in or send him away from here. He's shown me a really good time and the least I can do is invite him in for coffee to take the buzz off.

"Come in for coffee and I'm sure there's some left over pizza!"

"First time you invite me and offer leftover food? How generous of you, Miss Steele. How about I take a rain check now and you agree to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning?"

"You promise to tell me the rest of the story?"

"I'd give you anything you wanted right about now, Anastasia. The least I can do is promise to tell you the rest of my sorry ass sap story."

"Deal." I smile at him to which he leans towards me and brushes his lips against mine in a light kiss. My breath catches in my throat and I'm left breathless.

It wasn't even a real kiss. Get a grip, Ana.

"Goodnight, Anastasia. I'll see you tomorrow," and with another peck on my lips he turns around and leaves to catch the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews. You all are the best. Some mixed feelings about Ana going on in here. **

**Here's the new chapter, please read and review :) **

**CHAPTER- 13**

**ANA**

The hair on my neck stands as soon as I take a step inside IHOP and my nerves are shot. Snippets of the last time I was here barreling inside my head. The disgust in Christian's eyes when he saw Elliot kissing my cheek is forever engraved in my memory.

_And now he's kissed you on your lips. What are you going to tell Christian now? _I didn't get a say in the matter, if you know what I mean, I chide my stupid brain talk.

_A kiss is a kiss is a kiss._ I know and I'll tell him myself. He won't like it obviously, but once he gets to know Elliot, the _real_ Elliot, I'm sure Christian will be just fine with it. I just need to figure out how to reconcile Christian with his siblings only, not those two vile creatures namely, Carrick and Grace Grey.

Both Elliot and Mia are nothing like their parents and Christian _deserves_ a family. Once all misunderstandings are clear, everything will fall into place on their own. For that I need to know more about Elliot and the main reason behind the Grey brothers' fallout. To this day Christian hasn't told me the exact reason as to why they both can't stand the sight of each other and I intend on finding out.

Spotting Elliot I walk over to him pulling up the zipper of my pink Juicy Couture tracksuit jacket.

"Good morning, Anastasia. Did you go for a run?" Elliot asks kissing me on my cheek and eyeing me up and down in my tracksuit. I feel myself flush.

"Good morning, Elliot. You really think I'm one of those girls who work out everyday?" The mere mention of exercising gives me a headache.

"Then pray tell me how you manage to keep yourself in such a fantastic shape." His eyes linger on my body and I can't help but blush again.

"I have great genes I guess," I shrug. "Let's order, shall we? I'm famished."

Over pancakes, croissants and coffee, we discuss about my family, their indifference towards me and just how Christian and I became friends. If I tell him about me, he'll open up about himself more. Atleast, that's the idea.

"Enough about me," I clear my throat, "You promised you are going to share your sap story with me today," reminding him his parting words from last night.

"I was hoping you would forget," he puffs out a long breath through his mouth.

"Oh come on, how bad could it be?"

"It's not bad per se, it's just, well, how do I put it," he looks up and taps his chin with his index finger in a gesture for thinking. "Desperate! That's right. My story is more desperate." He nods more to himself than me.

"Desperate?" My brows crease in confusion.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Alright, here it is. Since we were kids, Carrick Grey never really spent time with us given the fact that he had two families, he mostly spent time with his other family." He clears his throat. "Mia and I would spend vacations and birthdays without seeing our father or knowing where he is. Mom used to always say he was busy with work and that he worked out of state. My mom, well you obviously don't like her knowing she would agree to spend her life with my father knowing what he did, but she's always been too naïve for her own good. She believed my father blindly, love makes you do stupid things. We didn't even get the Grey name until Christian's mother died in fear that she would find out."

WHAT? They didn't even have their father's name? The expression on my face must look funny since Elliot lets out a low chuckle and grabs my hand. Somehow I manage to hide my disgust for Carrick Grey and give him a small smile so he can continue.

"So we've been Trevelyan for all these years and then suddenly we were Grey. I found out when I was seven. At first I was furious, demanding my mother to divorce my father right away but she loved him… too much. He valued money more than us, so what kind of a person is he? I would tell her everyday and she would always answer that he was the only man she ever loved and she would die without him."

"But I didn't stop. I pestered her. So much. All day. Everyday. She agreed one day and as the divorce procedures started, her health started to deteriorate. So much so that she almost looked like death. Mia cried all day and begged me to fix mom. I was only ten then and Mia five. I had to act more like a father to her than a brother given our absentee father. So looking at the two most important women in my life, I let go." His eyes brims with unshed tears and he quickly blinks them away and my heart breaks for that little boy who had to grow up at such a tender age.

" And later as a desperate way to gain my father's attention for both Mia and my mom, I tried becoming like him, so he would spend more time with us being proud to have a son like me. So he would love us like his other family. That is why I gave up my passion for music and became a lawyer instead and a damn good one at that." He laughs a bitter laugh and adds, "Sometimes when my _brother_ complains about all that we took from him, I want to scream. I want to scream at him and tell him all that we sacrificed so he could have a happy upbringing. For twenty-one years he had it all, while we lived on scrapes of our father's affection. He lost his mother and I never said it was fair but Mia and I? We lost our childhood. But we never blamed him. Not once. While he…"

He looks angry and distraught and I don't know what to say to him. This whole situation is so messed up, I feel at a loss of words. My heart is shattered. For Elliot. For Christian. For Mia. For Ella. And even somewhat Grace too. Carrick Grey was not only unjust to Christian and Ella but also to his other family.

"I tried, I really did try to free my mom from my father, but nothing worked. She was ready to live her entire life as the other woman when it was the other way around. She never even felt it wrong that her husband had a child with another woman! My mom is to blame for a large part of all our misery too, I know it. I do. But she's my mother and I couldn't help but forgive her. I love her."

A deafening silence engulfs us while we finish the rest of our meal. The muted sound of a baby crying in a distant draws me out of my thought and by the sudden blinking of Elliot's eyelids I figure he's startled too. I look at him then, _really_ look at him and see the vulnerability in his eyes. Elliot has let me in his very small inner circle despite the extreme precautions he took with others because he can't tell this to anyone. I realize he is so much more like Christian than he lets on. Broken, fragile and hurting.

Christian and his siblings, they maybe extraordinarily rich and powerful, but they are so shattered in their own places that they need someone to help them pick up the broken pieces. They need someone who can heal them. Someone they can latch on to, someone who will bring them together. How can everything be ever resolved when Christian can't even know the truth? I can't even imagine what he is capable of doing if he ever learns the truth. My respect for Elliot grows in knowing that no matter how bad things are between the two of them, he's never used this part of information against him.

"Why have you never used this against Christian?" I blurt out before I can hold back my tongue.

"I don't know. I mean as much as I hate the guy, I don't think I have the heart to hurt someone like _that_. The guy has no clue for Christ's sake and Carrick Grey has covered his tracks so well for the past twenty-five years that no amount of digging would get you any answers. Apart from us coming out with the truth, no one can find out anything. I would love to watch Christian suffer but nobody deserves that." He tries to be nonchalant about it but I catch a glimpse of sympathy in his eyes before he blinks and his face is impassive again.

* * *

**ELLIOT **

I was never a person to sleep for long stretches of hours, not because I'm an insomniac, which I am not, but because something is always on my mind and it won't shut up. Last night I couldn't stop thinking of Ana and the kiss we shared. It was only a peck but I haven't felt this alive in so long. Well, not since Kate.

It's not love, I know. I have been in love once and it's not the same yet, but I can't deny that I do feel strongly for her. And I would like to cross that line and hope that Ana might be the person who I can see myself falling in love with again. Ana brings with herself a feeling of tranquility. Her sincerity and purity will touch you and wrap around you like a blanket. It's impossible not to get attached to her. I hope she will be mine and even if she doesn't feel anything for me, I'll take her friendship. Anything to keep her in my life.

I've never shared my life with anyone. Not even Kate. Fuck. There's just something about Ana that had me spilling my guts out to her. I can see why that stuck up son of a bitch is so attached to her. Why is she the only one in this world who he allows to come near him. It's turning out to be the same with me.

"Why have you never used this against Christian?" she suddenly surprises me by this question.

This girl, in so little time, has gotten under my skin. And I can't help but fall for her charms. Though a feeling of vulnerability takes over me when she doesn't say a thing after all that I've said to her. And after telling her everything, I feel bad for that schmuck.

"Did you drive?" I ask hoping that she didn't.

"Nope." She says popping the 'P'.

"I'll drive you, come." Standing I extend my hand to her.

She doesn't respond rightaway but eventually grabs my hand and we walk out of the restaurant.

* * *

Inside the car we get into idle chit chat about the weather and our favorite sports. We're both Seahawks, Mariners and Lakers fan.

"It's kind of weird, don't you think? We like the same teams."

"Yeah."

"Do you like horses?" I ask her.

"Where did that come from?"

"Just answer me, do you like horses?"

"Err… I don't know. I've never really thought about it."

"Well, I have an invite to a horse race. Just south of Seattle, not far in Auburn."

"And you want me to come with you?" She asks smiling.

"Yes." I grin back.

"I'll have to check my schedule. Christian is in Dubai right now, and after I know what his schedule looks like only then can I give you any commitment." Right. Christian. I forgot that asshole was still in the picture.

"Okay. I can wait." Smiling at her, I take a turn and we reach her building in no time. "Can I come up?" I blurt out.

Shit. I need an excuse. "Well, I really need to pee." I hope she hasn't caught up on my lie. I just want to spend more time with her.

"Sure," she giggles. Phew.

Upon entering her condo, I look around and it's the first time I take a good look at the surroundings. Even her place is vibrant like her. Colorful and warm.

"You can use the en suite of the guest bedroom, over there," she points me to a door. She turns to leave but I get a hold of her hand and tug her towards me. She looks at me with her bright blue eyes, glimmering.

"I wanted to thank you, Anastasia." I almost whisper.

"For what?" She bites her lips.

"For this," I close the distance between us and practically smash my lips to hers. A small gasp escapes her lips and I take that moment to plunge my tongue inside of her. She pauses briefly before reciprocating. A groan escapes her and she reaches for my hair and tugs at it slowly. The action enough to elicit a moan from me.

Holy fuck. It's really happening.

"What the fuck are you doing, Anastasia?" Both of us jolt out from our embrace by a loud bark.

Christian fucking Grey.

The triumphant surge that course through my body is unlike anything I've ever felt before. Ana looks like she has seen a ghost while I can't help but smirk at the motherfucker.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN **

As the jet lands at Sea-Tac, I am overcome with elation. It's a foreign feeling to me yet so welcoming. Customs are basically a joke for private planes, so it doesn't take long for me to run out of the plane and head towards Ana's. Everything is planned. I am going to surprise her in her home. Taylor has already contacted the security of her building and found out she has gone out. I wonder where but don't ponder on it long since it plays to my advantage. I can sneak in and arrange wanting to delay another day to confess that I am in love with her.

Love.

The word still sounds strange on my mouth but it also feels like the only right word.

* * *

I'm in her room getting everything ready when I hear voices from her living room. Shit, is she here with someone? She better not be. It's going to ruin my whole surprise.

I try and take a peak outside so I know what I might be facing. But the scenario I am met with shocks me instead.

_My_ Ana. My Ana is in Elliot's arm.

Kissing him.

All my dreams, all my hopes come crashing down on me.

"What the fuck are you doing, Anastasia?" It comes out louder than I anticipated. My voice almost echoes off the walls. While Ana stands shocked, paler than she already is, the smug son of a bitch has a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"C…Christian, what are you doing here?"

Hot. I feel hot. My ears feel like they are on fire and I am so mad it's a miracle I haven't yet combusted.

"Why. The. Fuck. Were. You. Kissing. Him?" I grit out.

"Because she likes me." The bastard interrupts.

"Stay the fuck out of it, you bastard."

"I won't stand here and let you bully her."

"This is between us, stay out of it." Ana tells him looking at me. Glancing at him I can see it hurt him. Take that fucker. You may have distracted her while I was away but now I'm here and nobody touches what's mine.

"Christian, please, we can do this alone. Let him leave."

"I'm not asking him to stay."

She turns towards him, "Elliot, I'll talk to you later. Right now you need to leave. I have to talk to Christian alone."

"But, Ana…"

"Please, Elliot," she pleads with him through her eyes.

"Fine," he says exasperated and cups her face and leans for another kiss. No way in fucking hell.

Before I know it, I am on him pulling him away from her. "Don't you fucking dare touch her, asshole." I pin him to the wall nearest to us.

"Christian!" Ana gasps and tries to pull me away from him. "Christian, it's between you and me, leave him alone." But I don't move. My blood pressure is spiked, I can feel it and my temper is out of my control. All I want to do is kill this fucker for even touching her. She's mine. Only mine.

"Christian, let go of him and we can talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Ana. I warned him. I warned him time and again to stay away from you," My grip around his neck tightens.

"Christian, please, something is going to happen to him and you're going to get in trouble. Please," she's crying. But my rage is so overpowering I can't control it.

"I am going to kill him. You're mine, Ana and how dare he touch you?"

"Christian, we were both kissing each other. Leave him. I'm guilty too. Please, let him go." She pulls my arm harder but I don't budge. "He's not what you think he is. Let us all sit down and talk. Elliot, please he is too important to me," she sobs still pulling on my arm and his both since he is grabbing my throat too. "Why are you doing this, Christian?"

"Because I love you, dammit!" I shout.

Elliot's grip around me loosens. Ana stills beside me. And I just realized the slip.

"What?" Ana shouts.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

_Now is not the time to panic, just say it._

I let go of Elliot and turn towards Ana. "You heard me. I'm in love with you, Ana."

Ana covers her mouth with her hands while tears pour out of her eyes. I don't know what else to say so I repeat, forgetting that the bastard is still there, my voice a whisper, "I love you, Ana."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Elliot booms out from beside me. "Now that you've seen us kiss, you're suddenly in love with her? You are a pathetic excuse of a human being."

"Get the fuck out of here. I need to be alone with her."

"The hell I will. I'm not going anywhere. What is the fucking matter with you? Everytime I have a chance at happiness, you just have to butt in and stomp all over it, don't you?"

"What… what do you mean?" Ana asks. She still looks shocked.

"Your _best friend_ here is the reason my wedding got called off. You wanted to know why I hate him so much? He seduced my fiancé two days before the wedding. And now suddenly he's in love with you because he saw us making out?"

What the fuck!

This is not how I thought she would come to know of this. Ana looks at me. Her eyes look as if she has just been betrayed.

"It's not what it sounds like, Ana," I start explaining my side of the story.

"Is it true, Christian?"

"Ana…"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." Her eyes almost bulge out as a new wave of tears fall from her eyes. Each drop breaking my heart into a million pieces.

"I need both of you to leave. Now."

With that she turns around and walks into her bedroom shutting the door.

Goddammit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, they got me to actually sit down and write this chapter. I know I am super super super late with this chapter. Please forgive me. Real life is shit right now. Lord knows I didn't want to write anything. Going through some really shitty personal problems. Pray that I can get back to myself soon and this ordeal ends soon :( **

**CHAPTER- 14 **

**CHRISTIAN **

The apartment is dark and quiet when I step inside it, only the moonlight streaming through the windows shed some light, which allows me to see where I'm heading without getting knocked by a wall. Now that I'm here, I don't know if it was such a great idea and I feel like an intruder. Usually, I just barge in here but Ana asked to be left alone and I_ did_ leave her alone. The entire morning and afternoon! Then I got impatient and started calling and texting her. She hasn't called back or answered any of my texts so I had to check if she's alright. She looked so broken in the morning.

Fuck. I never want to see Ana so hurt like that.

It's only after 9 and I don't think she's already gone to bed and since her car is still in the garage I'm hoping she's still here and not outside driving around. She's not a good driver when upset. Mustering up as much courage as I can, I knock on her bedroom door. Did she see all her gifts? I hope she hasn't thrown them away.

No answer. I knock again. "Ana?" She's probably still upset. Very slowly, I open the door and it makes an eerily squeaky noise like in horror movies. And the sight that I'm met with is something I would never have dreamed of.

"ANA!" I scream her name but she doesn't move. Ana is lying immobile on her bed, her hands tied and clothes ripped off and discarded to a corner of the room. She's in her underwear, unconscious and bruised. "Oh my God, Ana!" Quickly going to her I free her from the restraints and shake her. She doesn't even flinch.

The door bursts open and Taylor almost flies in. "Ana!" He shouts, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Ambulance, Taylor. NOW!" My throat tightens as I feel a wave of tears fall from my eyes. "Ana, oh Ana," I sob holding her close to me. He quickly dials and calls for an ambulance.

"Sir, may I?" I nod at him and allow him to check her pulse. "She's got pulse. But she seems to have taken quite a few hits on her head and face."

"How did you…." I choke on my words as new tears pour from my eyes.

"I saw someone running out of the apartment building, and even though I wasn't sure if he was after you or someone else, I thought I'd still check in. My guess is he or she probably saw your car and decided to flee the scene before you got here."

"Where is the fucking ambulance? We can hash these out later, Taylor. She needs medical attention." Somehow managing to choke out the words, I pull Ana closer. I have difficulty breathing. It hurts. It hurts so fucking much seeing Ana like this.

No. No. No. I cannot lose her.

I hold her tighter only to feel a sense of déjà vu. The way she lies unmoving and unconscious takes me back to the time when I held my mother in the exact same way. Only, she wasn't breathing and I'll be damned now if I let anything happen to the only person in this world who I love with all my heart. "Please," I whisper to her. "Please, come back to me." There's a commotion and I'm brought back to the here and now and see that the paramedics have finally made it.

"Sir, we need you to let go of her," I vaguely hear. No. No fucking way am I letting her go.

"No!" I scream at them. "Do what you have to while she is in my arms. I am not letting her go."

"Mr. Grey, please, Sir. We won't be able to help her if you don't let her go." I look over to Taylor for some support but he looks at me with pleading eyes to let her go and gives me a small nod. I concede though reluctantly.

"I want you to do whatever it takes to bring her back to me. Do you understand me?" I hiss at the doctor who in return gives me a curt nod. He doesn't like me, but I couldn't give a lesser fuck. After about five minutes the doctor asks for Ana to be carried out to the ambulance.

"It's good that you haven't moved her from where she was. She probably has some internal injuries and moving her could cause the injuries to worsen." He motions for the stretcher to be brought in and Ana is taken out of her condo and into the ambulance.

Taylor drags me to the car because my legs decide to give up as soon as the ambulance makes its way to the hospital. I want to be strong, I do, but memories of my past haunt me and I can't help but feel terrorized that everything is happening all over again.

"She is going to be alright, Sir," Taylor reassures me all the way to the hospital and makes a call to Gail apprising her of the situation and asking her to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"José." I hope Taylor gets it that I want him to inform Ana's theatre group.

"I have already called Mr. Rodriguez and asked him to inform the others."

"Thank you, Taylor." Looking through the mirror he gives me a nod. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without Taylor in my life. I thank the day he joined as my CPO. Now I wish I had hired someone to look after Ana too. The thought takes me back to the day when I did hire a CPO for Ana and she went ballistics throwing at me whatever inanimate objects surrounded her in my office. She threatened she would never talk to me and that it would be the end of our friendship if I didn't call off the security tailing her.

_You should never have given in to her demands; it's your fault entirely. _It do I always succumb to her childishness?

Before Taylor could stop the car I am out the door and rushing in to be by Ana's side. And since God hates me so much, the doctor rushing out to see Ana is non other than Grace Trevelyan-_Grey_.

Seriously? I am in no condition to deal with this shit now. Grace hasn't noticed me and is immersed in checking Ana. She orders the doctors the necessary steps that need to be taken and if they find anything wrong with her head CT and MRI then Ana will be taken in for surgery. After giving her orders she turns and comes face to face with me and her eyes go huge as saucers in shock.

This is probably the first time in all these years that I have come in such close proximity to her. But I don't have time for any drama, "Listen, _that_ girl you just took in there is the single most important person in my life. You cannot let anything happen to her. Do you understand me? Nothing should happen to her. You took away my life once," my voice breaks a little; this is something I can't help. Everytime this woman comes in front of me something inside of me snaps, composing myself I continue, "Now is your chance to repay me for everything you took away from me. If you think this is emotional blackmail, then, YES! I am emotionally blackmailing you because that girl is my life. You have to save her life. Do you get me? Just… please…" the flood of tears break out and I am pleading her.

"I will try my best, _son_," she puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder and even though I am at my lowest, I can't help but cringe at her referral of son, but I keep my mouth shut. Now is not the time. She turns around and leaves.

"You did good, Sir." Taylor gives me a half smile and behind him Gail is sprinting towards us looking out of sorts. Always the calm and composed Gail is ever the mess with her red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. She has been crying.

"Jason!" She runs into his arms and Taylor shushes her and reassures her Ana will be fine.

* * *

One by one all of Ana's friends have gathered in the waiting room. José sits beside me assuring me every now and then that Ana will be fine because she is a fighter. Andrea, who I know for a fact talks too much, is silently sitting on a corner and crying.I want to believe José. I do, but luck has never been on my side. Everything that I have achieved is because of all the hardwork I have done. And to prove my point, walks in Elliot along with Mia and Carrick Grey.

While everyone looks at each other, squirming under the tension that fills the room, Elliot and I get in to a staring contest of some sorts. Carrick Grey takes a few steps in my direction but I look the other way so that he gets the hint and doesn't approach me. But of course, shameless as he is, he still strides up towards me. I stand up and leave the god-forsaken waiting room to get some air. Too many Greys under one roof.

It's been more than two hours since Ana has been taken inside the OT and no one has shown up for any updates. The last we got any news on her was to let us know she was being taken into surgery because the CT showed repeated blows on her head which caused blood clot in her brain and she also has pulmonary contusion from a blunt trauma to the chest.

Ana is having a brain surgery!

The thought itself makes me dizzy and the room comes crashing down on me. Running to the nearest restroom, I hurl. There are footsteps behind me and thinking it to be Taylor I start talking, "Pass me a towel," without looking I take the towel and wipe the sweat of my face and then wash my face and gurgle. "Has Welch got back to you yet?"

When Taylor doesn't respond I look at him but it's not him. Carrick Grey is standing with an awkward expression on his face. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Is that a way to talk to your own father?" He reprimands me.

"Father?" I scoff at him. "You think by showing up here I am going to start playing house with you? You are no father of mine. I have no family apart from the girl who is in surgery right now. So if you will excuse me, I have to go check on my only family." Carrick Grey starts to say something but I have no time for bullshit right now so I walk past him and stand outside of the OT.

"Sir, Welch has got some news," I turn around to see Taylor and Welch along with Barney standing with documents and a laptop.

"What have you got for me?"

"Miss Steele's apartment has been sealed of by the Police as of now so we couldn't get inside to have a look. But Barney got into their security cameras and we have a face of the offender."

Welch hands me a file. Inside is a picture of a scruffy man with long blonde hair. I look up at Welch to ask him of this person's identity but Barney is already talking, "Jack Hyde. 32 years old. He has assault and theft charges. Currently he is out on probation."

"Does the name ring any bells, Taylor?"

"Not that I can recall, Sir."

"What could he possibly want with Ana?" For the life of me, I can't think of a single thing that links Jack Hyde to Ana.

Mia walks out of the waiting room halting our discussion. She looks at me nervously as if searching my face for affirmation that she can come near me. I give her a halfhearted smile not wanting to make her sad. Now I've gone soft. Her eyes practically light up and slowly with confident steps approaches me.

"Hi." She tries her best not to sound chirpy but fails at it. I just simply nod at her. Taylor, Barney and Welch make themselves scarce but not before telling me they will be back as soon as they have something new for me.

"We got to know about the incident from the news channel."

"What?" My nostrils flare in anger. How the fuck did they know?

Mia seems taken aback by my sudden outburst. "Yes, we were all having dinner and suddenly the reporter on the TV in background mentioned Anastasia Steele and Elliot all but jumped up and ran to his car. So dad and I followed him here…" Mia keeps on talking but she's zoned out now. I have to do something before things get out of control. But first I have to find out how the hell did the media even get a hold of this news?

"Taylor!" He jumps out of his seat and jogs to me.

"Mia here just told me she heard about the incident on the news. I want to know just how the fuck they got hold of this. Everything is going out of our control here, Taylor. I want everything back in order. Alert everyone. I need everyone of my security in tracking this Hyde person and call PR to sort the media mess. Send two of your men with the police, I want to know each and every movement of everyone on an hourly basis." Taylor just nods and storms of to do his job.

"Wow. That was pretty amazing how you just took control over everything." Mia looks amused.

"Thank you, Mia. Umm…I'm glad you're here." I give her a small smile and she looks at me starry eyed.

"She'll be fine, Christian. Mom's the best surgeon in Seattle." Right then Grace Trevelyan-Grey comes out looking grim.

I quickly walk up to her, "The surgery went well." She quickly says before I could inquire. "We have done everything we possibly could. We've fixed the blood clot and only after she wakes up can we say if the surgery was successful. She had taken quite a few blows to her head," she frowns. "She's lucky you got to her quickly or the swelling in her brain could be worse."

"So, she's still in danger?" Elliot stands in front of her to which his mother seems surprised.

"Yes. The next twenty-four hours are crucial."

"Mom…" His voice breaks to which Grace looks back and forth between the two of us but doesn't say anything. She looks at me and continues.

"She is being shifted to the NCCU right now and should she regain her consciousness, we will shift her to the suite you have requested for. Since you are listed as her emergency contact, you will be allowed in to see her now. Follow me."

"She… she was in her underwear when I found her with her hands tied. Was she…? Was she…" It's even difficult to say those words out loud.

"Raped? No. The rape test came out negative." I can't help but close my eyes in relief.

With each step I will myself to stay strong. I have to be strong for Ana. She needs me to be strong. If I go weak, she will have no one to lean on and come back to. I have to stay strong and bring her back to me. It's Ana. I have to be strong for her. Suddenly Grace gets a page and she rushes off and I sprint down the hallway behind her and get inside the curtained enclosure with her. Rules be damned.

"Sir, you cannot be here," A nurse tries to haul me away from there.

"I'm not going anywhere, what is wrong with her?"

"Her blood pressure has suddenly dropped. Sir, you need to leave so we can do our job." The nurse is still tugging at my arm.

"It's okay, let him stay." Grace tells the nurse. I know this is against hospital policy.

After about ten minutes Grace assures me by looking at my panicked state that she is alright for now and that she will be on call the entire night should anything untoward happen.

"Thank you," I tell her as a lone tear escapes my eye. "I need another favor, please."

"What is it?" I know I'm cashing in on her guilt but I don't give a damn.

"I need you to allow me to stay with her tonight. I promise no one will even know I'm here. I just need to be close to her. In case she wakes up, I know she'd want to see my face first thing or else she'll just panic. I know how to handle her." She thinks for a few seconds before agreeing to allow me to stay beside Ana.

When I'm finally alone with Ana, I rush to the side of the bed and take a good look at her. She is paler than usual lying in a white hospital gown with monitors attached to her heart and a pipe down her throat allowing her to breathe without pain as her lungs got bruised and head bandaged. Looking at her like this cripples me from within and I can't stop the staggered sob that escapes me.

_You have to be strong for her. _I know.

"Please don't leave me. You're all I got and you know I'm a selfish asshole. You have to make it back to me, Ana. I love you, baby. I love you so much." Kissing her forehead I sit down on the chair beside the bed and take her hand in mine.

* * *

I'm woken by a harsh tug in my hair.

Fuck. I hate when someone does that to me.

Opening my eyes I realize where I am and events from last night come rushing back to me. Wiping my drool, which indicates I must have passed out sitting on the chair and leaning my head on the bed with my mouth open, I look over at Ana who seems to be looking at me.

"Ana!" I cradle her face and kiss her forehead. Relief like i have never felt before rushes through my entire body like adrenaline."Oh baby, you had me so scared. You're awake. I'll just call the nurse and be right back," I turn to leave but she grabs my hand. She looks terrified.

"It's okay, baby. I won't go anywhere. I'll never let you out of my sight ever again. I promise I'll be back in the blink of an eye." Her terror crushes me from the inside. What did that bastard do to you?

The nurses check on her vital sings and assure me everything is as it should be and Dr. Trevelyan-Grey is on her way. "Good morning, Anastasia," Grace enters the room and greets Ana with a smile. "If you can hear me properly, blink once." Ana blinks once. "Very good. All your reports from this morning are positive and I am very happy with the results. So you have nothing to worry about." Grace gives her another reassuring smile.

"Now, I want you to blink once for a yes and twice for a no to any questions I ask. Are you understanding me?" Ana blinks once and then looks at me and a tear escapes her eyes. She's afraid.

Holding her hand I try to calm her, "I'm going to be right here, baby. I'll hold your hand, you don't have to be afraid. Okay?" She blinks once. Kissing her on the forehead softly I motion for Grace to continue.

After a few rounds of questions, Grace asks Ana to be taken for a CAT scan of her chest to see the state of her lungs. Ana doesn't let go of my hand so I am given access to stand inside the CT scan room so that Ana can atleast see I am there. With each passing moment of her terror, my anger builds. If I ever get my hands on this motherfucking bastard Hyde, he is dead. I am going to kill him with my own hands but not before I make him suffer.

* * *

The next day Ana is shifted to the suite and is doing much better. Her breathing has gone back to normal so the doctors took out the tube and have given her oxygen through the nose so she can talk now. For most part of the night she has been awake not being able to sleep because she's afraid he will come back. My heart breaks for her everytime she cried remembering the terror and not being able to vocalize her fear.

So far the police and my security team have only met dead ends in case of Jack Hyde. There is a knock on the door when I am feeding her the soup that Gail has so expertly prepared for her.

"Come in!" I shout to whoever is standing outside the door. In walks Elliot Grey holding a bouquet of fresh pink and white roses. Ana gives him a small smile.

"Anastasia, it's good to see you smile," he stands in front of her and presses a kiss on her knuckles.

If I didn't know dislocating that jaw of his would cause Ana anxiety, he would probably be getting admitted in the next suite himself. Motherfucker.

"Hello, Elliot." Ana says, her voice small.

"I'll just put these away and go ask the nurse to put an extra bed in here…"

"You won't sleep in this bed with me?" Ana's eyes brim with tears, she looks lost and scared.

"I don't know if it's okay to sleep with you, Ana. I could hurt you…"

"But… but I need you close, Christian," she looks at me pleading while tears flow from her eyes.

"Hey," I take her face in my hands, caressing her jawline with my thumbs, "I'll ask the doctor if it's possible for me to lie in bed with you, if not then I'll sit here, hold your hand and watch over you the entire night. I won't leave your side, I promise, Okay?" She nods, biting her lip unsure.

I want so much to ask her what happened but think better of it. Now is not the time for her to relive that moment. Looking at Elliot I see he feels helpless himself. For once I can understand what he is going through. As much as I hate to admit it but both of us would agree that we do not like seeing Ana like this.

"I'll just be back, call me if she needs anything." I tell Elliot and he nods in return.

Elliot and I have probably found a common ground for once. The wellbeing of the girl we are both in love with.

For now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovelies! Remember me? I'm sorry I just couldn't find the time to write at all so here's something to let you all know that I have not given up on this story. Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who asked me about the story through PMs, I heart you. You guys are who got me to sit down and write this chapter. Things are still not better in real life but hopefully things will be back to normal and I can start updating regularly. **

**CHAPTER-15**

**CHRISTIAN **

My overheated skin is bombarded with cold water as I try to rid my mind of Ana's screams. The past week has been hell. For her, for me and for everyone else who know her. I am quickly losing the battle against my will power to hunt Jack Hyde and tear him limb from limb. A shiver racks me and my thoughts shift to Ana. I want desperately for her to overcome her fears and be back to being her vibrant self. I feel gutted every time she looks at me with those lifeless powder blue eyes.

"FUCK!" Resting my head on the cool tiles I let the cold spray on my back soothe me.

After the shower, I pull on sweats and stop to check on Ana before heading to my home office. It is one in the morning. I put Ana to bed an hour ago and stayed with her until her breath evened out. In the past week, Ana has been clinging to me as if her life depended on it. Not that I'm complaining, but I can't help wish the circumstance were different.

Ana stirs in her sleep, mumbling something. Kissing her softly on her forehead, I make my way back to my home office keeping the door slightly ajar so I can reach Ana if she gets one of her nightmares. My gaze drifts to the floor to ceiling windows and the view of Seattle beyond it, my thoughts shifting to Jack Hyde. He is hiding somewhere in this city and the police along with my security team have not been able to find a single trace on him yet. I am frustrated. And frustration is something I don't do well.

Sitting on my desk I wake up my computer and Ana's soft blue eyes stare back at me from the monitor. An old photo of her I set as my desktop background because I miss seeing her like this. I miss everything about her. My gaze shifts along her face, in the picture she wore no makeup and she couldn't look any more beautiful. The brightness of her blue eyes is now replaced with a haunting look. While in the picture she is smiling her trademark smile, now my Ana just stares ahead into nothingness.

I speed dial Taylor and despite the timing, he answers the phone alertly confirming that he did not go to bed yet.

"Give me something, Taylor. It's been two weeks," I say, my hand curling into a fist at the thought.

"Sir, every single lead has been met with a dead end. Seems like Jack Hyde has been planning the attack for weeks."

"I don't care, Taylor. I don't want your excuses. Goddammit! Have you seen her, Taylor? She's dead. I can't see her like this anymore. I want to tell her Hyde is locked away or better dead so that she comes back to me." I can feel my patience wearing out. It's only a matter of time before I lash out.

"Sir, I assure you I am doing everything in my power and so is the Police." Taylor affirms.

"Taylor?"

"Sir."

"I want him dead, Taylor." I deadpan.

"Mr. Grey…"

"No, Jason. I want him dead. I don't fucking care if it puts me behind bars but I will kill him if it means Ana gets to sleep peacefully at nights." The tone of my voice is serious. I can feel Taylor's apprehension from the other side of the phone.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey but I think it is best if you sleep on it. This is not something you want to decide in the mental state you are currently in." Here we go again!

"Fine. But I can assure you I will not change my mind, Taylor."

"Goodnight, Sir."

I hang up and stare at Ana's beautiful face. I'd caught her in an unguarded moment sans make up. She was smiling at something I had said and I just had to capture that smile. Now I long to see her smile like this. I have tried everything to make her smile. Heck, I even got out of the way and let the fucker Elliot into my home so he could also try but she didn't budge.

Everyday for the past two weeks, Ana's friends have entered my apartment with hopes to somehow get an insight to what is going on inside her only to leave disheartened. She didn't talk to anybody. Apart from Elliot and me, she didn't even look at anyone. All she said was, "Leave me alone, please". She did not even talk to Andrea nor any of her other girl friends from work or theatre. Apart from me the only person she didn't ask to go away was Elliot. When I couldn't get out of work emergencies, Elliot has been taking her for doctor's appointments. She seems to be recovering well but the doctor won't know for sure unless and until she starts to really talk.

Sighing, I open my inbox and sift through emails drafting replies when necessary. In the midst of replying to a very important email sent by Ros, I freeze. The air in my office shifts. A tightening in my chest telling me Ana is here. Looking up from the screen I see her standing. A sudden rush of fear circulates my mind but I don't show it. I don't know if I should rush up to her or just sit here and wait for her to do something. Deciding on the latter I just sit back and recline on my chair.

"Christian," Ana calls me in a low voice.

"Yes, baby?" I respond in an equally low tone.

"I can't sleep anymore, can I sit here with you while you work? I won't disturb you, I promise." This is the most she has said in two weeks. The first week in the hospital was spent with her bawling almost the entire time she was awake. She didn't even talk to any of the shrinks. The past week that she's been here, all she did was walk through the penthouse or just sit on the couch in the great groom and look out at the city through the floor to ceiling windows and listen to either me, Elliot, Gail and Taylor blabber about everything and nothing.

"Of course, you can, Ana. You never have to ask," the anxiousness in my voice hard to conceal. She gives me the smallest of smiles while making her way to the chair opposite of me, and the sudden joy that reverberates throughout my entire body is unlike anything I have ever felt before.

Love.

What I feel right now is the unconditional love I have for this woman.

Now what?

She doesn't say a word and I play the part of typing but I'm just watching her. Should I try and start a conversation? Might as well try. The worse she can do is go back to the bedroom.

Clearing my throat I start to say something realizing I'm nervous to make conversation with my best friend. I may be in love with the woman sitting across from me but before everything she is my best friend and that hasn't changed nor will it ever, so why the hell am I sweating like a fucking pig? I watch her face intently and gauge her expression. She looks sad, almost melancholy as she stares yet again at the view of the city below us.

"Am I ever going to be normal again, Christian?" She suddenly speaks out. She is conversing with me? Holy shit. The adrenaline almost makes me jump out of my seat but somehow I keep calm.

_Calm down, Grey. One wrong move and she'll shut down again._

"What do you mean, Ana?" I try to keep my voice steady and not sound too eager.

"Will I ever be able to get over what happened to me?" She looked at me then, her eyes brimming with tears.

Sliding back my chair I make room for Ana to sit on my lap, "Come here, baby." She jumps out of her chair, pads toward me on bare foot and sits on my lap burying her face on my neck.

"You will be fine, Ana. I promise you. It'll pass." If only you would tell me what happened. The silent tears stop after a while. I don't even know how much time passes with her on my lap but she is opening up albeit slowly but it is something. Right now I'll take whatever she gives me.

"Did you have another nightmare?" She exhales in a rush. If not always but mostly I could sense her distress. "Tell me what it was about, Ana. Please?" Give me something, anything. Just please talk to me. Don't shut me out anymore.

She doesn't even flinch. Thinking she has fallen asleep I start to stand with her in my arms but she stops me. "Can we sit here like this for some more time, Christian?"

"Of course, we can. Whatever you want, Ana."

"I'm sorry for being such a bad friend, Christian." She says in a whisper.

That word friend again. Shit. _What the hell is wrong with you, Christian? She is going through so much and you expect her to call you her lover?_ Fuck, I am such an asshole.

"Don't _ever_ apologize for this, Ana. Never for this." And I tighten my hold around her cuddling her closer. I can't find words to tell her how it felt to have her safe in my arms right now breathing in her scent. Another few minutes pass and Ana doesn't move. I could sit like this for the rest of my life if it means she will have some peace in her mind.

"He… he beat me, Christian." She whimpered. I move my hand up and down her arms in a soothing motion. Fuck. Now I'm not so sure if I want to know anymore. Can I really just sit here while she tells me how someone hurt her? This is going to be more difficult than I anticipated.

I pull back slowly, my gaze gliding over her face, "Talk to me, Ana. I promise to you it will only help you." Her hypnotic blue eyes brim with tears but I know now is the time she needs a little push.

"I… I was mad at you and Elliot. So I started…"

"Baking?" She gives me a small smile and a nod. Ana always bakes when she is stressed. A habit, she says, she picked from her mother.

"When you both left I couldn't think. I was so mad at both of you so I kind of sunk to the floor and took deep breaths until I could calm myself down." God! Even in this state she won't stop with her minute details. Call me an asshole but I can't help but inwardly roll my eyes at her. "Then I went to the bedroom to get changed and I see all these shopping bags from my favorite brands so I deduced that you wanted to surprise me and apologize for acting like an asshole." Wow. She just got it all wrong. I was planning on declaring my love for you, baby. But I don't interrupt her. That is a conversation for another time.

"Later I changed and thought I'd bake all my favorites." She takes a long pause. "I didn't even hear him enter. I…" another round of fresh tears, "I had just finished off with the cupcakes and brownie and was putting the cake inside the oven when he… when he suddenly grabbed me from behind and cupped my mouth so no one would hear me scream." A sudden unnamed emotion rush around me and I it feels like a punch in my gut and all I want to see is Jack Hyde's dead body. She puts her head on the crook of my neck and I kiss the top of her head pulling her closer.

"He… stripped me off my clothes and tied me up and just… beat me, Christian. And I don't know what I ever did to him for him to hate me so much." She sounds so small and timid. "And he kept saying, now it was time for him to get famous. How would attacking me make him famous? I don't understand. Everything is hazy after he hit me on my head and I kept on begging him that it was enough and to let me go but he didn't listen, Christian. He stood and kicked me on my ribs and it was so awful, Christian. It hurt so much." Silent tears roll down her cheeks.

"Shhh baby, shhhh. It's going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you ever again." I try to soothe her by kissing her head continuously and rubbing her back constantly. But it doesn't seem to be helping her. Her fingers are tangling restlessly in my hair and she's clinging to my body like her life depends on it. Fuck. I shouldn't have pressed her on the matter. She probably wasn't ready to share yet. Now all the demons are back. Because of my fucking curiosity. I am going to kill that motherfucking Hyde and it's a fucking promise.

Gently lifting her in my arms and striding quickly to my bedroom, I lay her on the bed and squeeze in behind her. Her back to my front, I hold her close and to the sounds of her dying whimpers we both fall asleep in a restless sleep.

* * *

After what feels like an hour or so a gentle tug on my arm wakes me up. Big blue eyes are staring at me apprehensively. Did she have another nightmare and I didn't wake up?

"What is it, Ana?"

"I'm hungry, Christian." Oh thank goodness. Just hungry.

"I'll whip something up for you, come." Ana giggles.

And. My. Heart. Just. Stopped. Beating.

That sound.

My favorite sound.

I try, I really try to keep my face impassive but the before I can even think I am grinning like an idiot at her.

"You don't know how to cook, Christian."

"I know how to work the microwave, Gail probably has something in the fridge which we can reheat."

"You can just give me company while I make us some grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Deal." I quickly get up and head to the bathroom to take a leak and wash my mouth.

Getting to the kitchen I pass Ana the breads, cheese and butter and plop on one of the stools and watch her concentrate. How much I missed this with her. She always came to Escala and baked for me. Sometimes she would cook for me when Gail wasn't around. All these years when I thought I didn't love her, I loved her. I have always loved her. She is the only woman apart from Gail who has untethered access to my home. If that isn't telling enough for my feelings for her, I don't know what is. How could I have been so stupid and negligent for so long?

"Christian?" I'm suddenly startled out of my deep thoughts when she puts the plate of heaven in front of me.

"This smells heavenly!" One bite and the burst of cheese in my mouth make me moan. "This is good, Ana." She gives me a small smile and takes a bite herself. She hasn't been eating well and the hollow under her cheekbones are proof enough of her weight loss. I don't say anything when she finishes the whole sandwich and reaches for another one.

Elation. I don't think I've felt like this even after making my first billion.

She is eating! I can't wait to tell Elliot.

Wait what? What the fuck? I can't wait to tell Elliot? What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm thinking about him now? Fuck. I'm not going to call him.

_But he was there for her everyday!_ My stupid brain reasons with me. _He deserves to know, he has been equally worried about her. _I hate it when my voice of reason is right. Fine, I'll call him in the morning to let him know.

After eating we both make our way to the bedroom and Ana falls asleep almost instantly. I sit at the edge of the bed looking at her. So vulnerable. Why would anyone do this to her? As far as I know Ana, she has never harmed anyone. Violent images of Ana being beaten and tied up flash through my head and I have to grip the bed sheets tight to keep me from lashing out and break everything in sight.

Heading back to my home office, I dial Elliot without even looking at the time. He can fucking sleep once I've killed that Hyde fucker.

After five fucking rings the asshole answers in a groggy but concerned voice, "What the fuck, Christian, is Ana okay?" The worry in his voice makes me want to hit him and thank him for caring about Ana all at the same time. This situation is so fucked up.

"Yeah, she's okay." He sighs in relief.

"What the fuck happened that had you calling me after 4.30 in the morning?" Shit, I didn't realize it was that late or should I say early?

"Ana told me what happened."

"What?" He asks stunned.

"Yeah."

"I'm coming over." The line goes dead before I could have a say. Elliot Grey announcing and showing up in my home. Never saw that coming.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Elliot is sitting opposite me in his silk fucking PJs beside Taylor and I have recounted everything that Ana has told me. Taylor looks like he swallowed a pill which went down the wrong pipe while Elliot looks about to blow off his fuse.

"I am killing that fucker once I get my hands on him." Elliot grits the sentence out and slams his fist on the table.

"Finally something we agree on." I nod at him.

"Sir…"

Elliot cuts him off, "Now don't start with your moral ex-marine bullshit, Taylor. Did you not just hear what Christian here just told you? How can you be sure he won't come back for Ana again and we can't be sure of that unless and until he is dead."

"I concur." I add.

"Killing him is not the answer, Mr. Grey." Taylor tells me looking me in the eye. Is he fucking with me right now? Right now I want to kill Taylor instead.

"We'll talk about this later, Jason. Right now just focus on hunting down Hyde for me. You may leave and take the morning off." I can tell he wants to stay and talk this through but keeps his mouth shut and walks out of the room.

Once Taylor is gone Elliot whips his head around, his eyes laser focused on me. "We _are_ killing Hyde, right?" He asks me.

The look on my face must have affirmed my intentions because he smirks at me, nods and walks out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**The chapter you all have been waiting for. Hope you all like it. Happy Halloween. Don't forget to review. Xoxo **

**CHAPTER-16 **

**ANA **

I remember a time when I used to be a dreamer. A time when I thought life is like a fairy tale. A time when little things made me happy. A time when I lived for laughter. A time when spreading smiles was my favorite hobby. A time, not too long ago, when I was just me. A time when Jack Hyde did not take away that part of my soul. And now, I don't even recognize the person staring back at me in the mirror.

Every night I go to bed thinking maybe, just maybe, tonight is the night I can sleep for a few hours at least. But it never happens. The fear of sharp pain in my head and chest keep me awake at night. Everytime I even try to sleep, I feel it all over again.

I'm tired, fatigued and afraid. So very afraid. I want to fight this, come out the other way as a winner but I don't know how to navigate through this black tunnel I seem to have been stuck in. The light on the other end seems like a long way and no matter how much distance I cover, the light seems to move further and further away.

There's a knock on the door startling me out of my reverie. Elliot.

"Ana?" He says softly knocking once again. His voice is so achingly worried, he reminds me of my parents. When I was a little girl and used to be sick, mom would bake my favorite desserts and bring them to my room. Dad would kiss my forehead and check if I'm doing alright. The memory brings moisture to my eyes.

"I'm fine, Elliot. Be out in a minute." I tell him trying to sound cheerful 's funny how often Elliot has been at Christian's apartment ever since I've been discharged from the hospital. After all this time, it took me to get a beating to bring these two brothers together.

It's Thanksgiving and Christian is away on a business trip to the Middle East again and Elliot is on babysitting duties. Sleep has eluded me since Christian has been gone. Without the warmth and safety of Christian's embrace the nightmares have been terrible. Elliot doesn't stay the nights and I don't want to be a burden all the more by telling him. He'll insist on staying and I don't know how Christian's going to react to that.

Going through the normalcies everyday is a task. It takes great effort to act normal these days but I manage to fool everyone. Ever since the night I confessed to Christian and saw how it affected him, I knew I needed to get my shit together. For a while I didn't see what my fucked up coping mechanism of shutting everything out was doing to the people around me.

Walking towards the kitchen I am hit with a delicious smell of Turkey that Gail has put inside the oven. Elliot is on the stove doing a stir-fry. Elliot can cook. And when I say cook, it isn't just your throw in the microwave and heat things up cooking. It is gourmet cooking. He's been around the kitchen here at Christian's apartment quite a few times now. The first time Elliot cooked food in Christian's kitchen he wasn't home and away on a meeting in Portland. After coming home that night he heated up the meal thinking Gail left him dinner, half way through the meal while in the midst of appraising Gail for the taste, I told him it was Elliot who made it. His expression turned somewhat like he was choking out the food and went to the hospital to get his blood checked for any signs of poisoning.

And he calls _me_ the drama queen. I want to roll my eyes at him.

Sitting on one of the bar stools I see Elliot and Gail moving about in a synchronized way. Gail cutting and Elliot at the stove weaving his culinary magic. As soon as our eyes lock his lips curve in a dazzling smile. Most of the times I can get away with pretending normalcy. But sometimes Elliot will just see through all my bullshit. It's like he can look into the depths of my soul.

And it sucks.

Sometimes I just want to be left alone to wallow in my misery but none of the Grey brothers will have it.

They won't even let me sit in the library alone while I'm reading a book. Gail is always there. She is everywhere. One time Christian got her to stand in the bathroom while I took a shower. And this other time Elliot just stood outside of the bathroom while I had to pee. Yes those days were worse because I couldn't stop crying no matter what, but still. Babying me is not helping matters. It's just making me more dependent on them. And so I have decided when Christian comes back home, I am going to tell both of them that I'm going back to my own condo.

I know I sound crazy that I would even want to go back in there but I have to start. It's almost a month since it happened. I need to start getting back up and run to that white light at the end of the tunnel no matter how many times I fall. I have to be strong. Jack Hyde is winning and that is only giving him satisfaction. I won't let him control my life any longer than I will let these two brothers. The guilt of being a hindrance in everyone's day-to-day life is eating at me slowly. And so I need to fix myself soon.

"You chose Dido's Thank You for a Thanksgiving song? Seriously?" He gives a smug ass smile."You are _so_ lame, Elliot Grey."

"Why? The title of the song is Thank You and it is Thanksgiving. _You_ are lame, Anastasia, if you don't even get the joke." He looks at me bewildered like I am some idiot.

"I told Elliot you wouldn't even care what song was playing with Mr. Grey gone and he said you would." Gail gives him an affectionate smile. I can see she completely adores Elliot much like she dotes on Christian. In just a few days he's made a place in Gail's heart and Gail is fiercely loyal to Christian. It's the Elliot Grey charm. You don't stand a chance. If I recall correctly, I was a very willing victim to Elliot Grey's charm.

"Should I help with the desserts? It's been so long since I baked."

Yeah I don't want to remember the last time I baked. The smell of cakes have been giving me panic attacks. Both Elliot and Gail stop what they are doing and look at me.

"Are you sure, Ana?" He eyes me skeptically.

I think for a few moments and then nod, "I'm sure." Both Gail and Elliot look at each other unsure. "Oh come on you two. I'm not going to break. I have to start some day right?" Elliot looks back at me and nods encouragingly.

"Maybe you should start with some pie. What say?"

"Yeah, pie sounds good."

"Can it be apple pie?" He looks like an excited little child. I nod and he beams in return. Right on cue my phone rings. It's Christian. I greedily drink in the sight of the picture popping on my screen before answering.

"Christian!" I put as much enthusiasm as I can muster without giving in to the urge to beg him to come back to me.

"Hey baby." His voice is so soft, so loving. There's a sudden flutter in my stomach at hearing his voice. It's been four days and he's coming back late tomorrow but it feels like ages.

The only way I survived the last few weeks was because of him. No matter how many others have been here to check up on me, it is him who chases all the darkness away. Only him. Like an addict he has been my only fix. In the few instances all these weeks, when my mind has not been occupied with what happened to me, it has been thinking about Christian. When he had to be in the office, I wish it were him instead of Elliot or Gail with me.

In the past few weeks Christian has once again bulldozed inside my heart. And I'm not sure if I'm fully comfortable with the idea but I can't seem to help it. He said he loves me, but is it _really_ love he feels for me? Or was it his fear of losing me to Elliot. He hasn't brought it up once in the past few weeks. And didn't Elliot say he slept with his ex fiancé too? Is Christian dragging me in his game of revenge with Elliot? God, I wish I had all the answers.

And then there is Elliot who looks at me like his life depends on my smiles. In the past few days one thing has been made clear to me. And that is, I am once again in love with Christian Grey. I adore Elliot and I can't lie that I wanted it to be him who I saw myself falling for because he is a safe bet unlike Christian. But the heart wants what it wants. And it is Christian. Maybe it never even stopped wanting Christian.

Maybe I was too scared of being one of _them_ to Christian that I buried my feelings so deep, I thought I was over him. Is that why it never worked with anyone else? Is that why Damon cheated on me? Because I could never fully love him? Because a part of me will always belong to Christian no matter whom I end up with.

"How are you, Christian?"

"Well, I'm thousands of miles away from you on Thanksgiving, how do you think I am?" He sounds so sad. And there is nothing more I want than to take away his sadness. It has been the look in his eyes in the past few days that have propelled me to want to get better. I want to see him smiling again.

"I'm sorry. I miss you too. I promise to keep some of Gail's turkey for you so you don't miss out on it."

"There's nothing more I want than to be with you. If it was upto me I would never have come here. You know that don't you, Ana?"

"There's nothing more I want than for you to be here too. And I know if it hadn't been for the Sheikh calling you on an emergency you would never have left me on Thanksgiving."

"Tell me what you are doing. I can't believe I am missing out on your turkey!" He tries to lighten my mood.

"Well this year Gail and Elliot are preparing Thanksgiving meal and I am just relaxing. I feel terrible for having to keep both of them away from their own family."

"Elliot is with you?" He sounds annoyed.

"You are the one who signed him up on babysitting duties." I remind him.

"Yes, but I didn't think Thanksgiving fell in his babysitting duties. So you're spending Thanksgiving with him and not me?" I can almost hear him pout. Which makes me think about his sinful lips and the way they move. I wonder what it would feel like to have his lips on mine?

"Don't be such a baby, Christian." I tease.

"I'm done with work here and I called to let you know I'm coming back early morning tomorrow rather than late. I just got air clearance a few minutes ago and my flight is scheduled to take off in an hour." The fluttering in my stomach increases and I feel almost giddy with happiness.

"You're coming back early?" I try, I really try to hide the excitement but it's a losing battle. And it's worth losing since I hear Christian laugh at the other end.

"Yes, baby. I'm coming home a few hours earlier. Would it be presumptuous of me to think that you would be waiting up for me when I get home, Ms. Steele?"

"Of course not, Mr. Grey. I will be up and waiting. And if I do manage to fall asleep I know you will wake me up." He lets out a bark of laughter and all is right with the world. Atleast in this moment it is.

"I miss you, Christian Grey."

"And I miss you, Anastasia Steele. I'll see you in fifteen hours, baby." It kills me everytime he calls me baby.

"Yes."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Hanging up and tossing the phone on the kitchen counter I see both Gail and Elliot looking at me dumbstruck.

"Christian is flying in an hour. He'll be here early morning tomorrow instead." Gail beams at the news. I'm sure she's missing Taylor as much as I am missing Christian.

"That's wonderful," she claps her hands a little too excited. "I'll have to prepare Jason's favorite dessert."

"I'm pretty sure he'll want a different kind of dessert when he gets home, Gail." Elliot winks at her and Gail turns a dark shade of pink and jabs Elliot with her Elliot. "Ow! It's the truth."

"Get on with your work or I am going to make you clean all the dishes after dinner." She scolds Elliot.

"Yes, Ma'am." Elliot goes back to chopping chided. And I can't help but giggle at their exchange.

Elliot is so easy to love. Why couldn't I fall for him? _Because you're irrevocably in love with his brother. Always have been. _

Things would be so much easier with Elliot. But obviously my heart did not want the easy way out. It had to fall for the most difficult man on planet Earth. Christian loves me of that I have no doubt. But is he _in_ love with me? He's my best friend I don't want to lose him. And even if he's in love with me but how long till the next supermodel comes and whisks him away from me? I certainly do not want to be a notch on his bedpost.

_Oh please, you're the only person who gets to sleep with him. _Yes, but is a completely different thing. I am not having sex with him and the who world knows Christian Grey does not sleep with women he fucks.

Did he even breakup with the Victoria's Secret model he was fucking? Can you even call it a breakup since he isn't even dating? God, it was so much simpler when I thought I was falling for Elliot. _It's not love if it doesn't have chances of destroying you!_ Oh shut up! My stupid mind talks so much. Urgh.

"What?" Elliot asks.

"What?"

"You just said shut up." Fuck, now I am talking to myself out loud? This love thing is doing my head in. Gail excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

"Erm.. nothing. Just some stuff going on in my head."

Elliot pauses until Gail is out of hearing distance and then drops a bomb on me. "You're in love with my asshole of a brother." He just says it so casually, like it's not a big deal.

"What?" To say I am shocked would be an understatement. "I don't know what you are talking about." I try profusely not to flush and sound incredulous. Holy shit!

"Oh please, Ana. As an actress you're doing a pathetic job at hiding your emotions." He chuckles. Busted.

"How… how do you even know?"

"Do you know you murmur his name in your sleep?" Elliot resumes his chopping.

"I do not." Oh God I sound like some demented freak.

"Yes. You do. You also look like a kid in a toy store everytime he walks in the room. When he touches you, you react as if in reverence. When he doesn't pay you attention, you act like you need something so his averted focus is back on you. And when you look him in the eyes," he looks at me before he continues halting any other thing he was doing, "your pupils dilute as if you can't wait for him to devour you."

I got nothing to say to that. Nada.

"Save yourself the awkward talk." He winks and goes back to chopping again.

Guilt washes over me like never before. I lead Elliot on. Maybe I didn't come outright and say it but I did give him hopes. And that kiss. Oh my God, I kissed him like my life depended on it. And now I'm realizing I am in love with Christian. He should be shouting whore from the rooftops but instead he has been with me everytime Christian isn't available.

"I'm so sorry, Elliot. I wish…"

He doesn't let me finish, "I don't hold anything against you. It's not like you planned any of it to happen. And shit happens all the time. He's always going to be the lucky bastard who gets the girls I want."

Elliot ends with a bitter inflection to his tone. I wince at his tone. Did I make it worse for these two brothers to come to a truce? I want them to bury the hatchet for good and act like real brothers.

"I wish I could explain how extremely sorry I am, Elliot. I didn't know things would take such a turn again." I look down at my entwined fingers resting on the marble counter.

"Again?" He shakes his head and laugh. "I never stood a chance, did I?" His smile doesn't reach his eyes and I feel like the most horrible person on the planet.

Elliot has a beautiful soul and if I could I would jump headfirst in his arms and never let him go but my heart has always sort of belonged to Christian and I don't see myself falling for anyone else anymore. Now I can only hope he feels the same way about me and when he said he loved me it wasn't a desperate attempt to keep me from going to Elliot.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN **

Taylor drops me at the entrance of Escala and goes to the garage to park the car. My legs sprint towards the private elevator and soon the car whisks me up to take me to Ana. Five days is a long time without her, especially now that I'm used to being with her. Every night I missed her curling against me while falling asleep.

The elevator dings and I go into the great room crossing the foyer. Just when I'm about to take a step and turn towards my bedroom thinking Ana must have fallen asleep waiting for me, I see her curled on one of the couches fast asleep. I don't move. I can't help but stare at her. She looks like an angel.

Slowly I move towards her and kneel beside the couch so I can have a better look. As if sensing me she opens her eyes. Piercing blues look up at me behind the fog of sleepy eyes. When her focus zooms on me a bright smile forms on her lips.

"Christian!" She squeals and sits up, her eyes dancing in happiness.

God, she's so beautiful. I am still kneeling in front of her.

"Ana." I cup her face and stare at her. Drinking my feel. Taking in her presence. She looks different. Happy. I haven't seen her face light up like this is a long time. So I wish that maybe she's coming back to her old self. She curls her palm over mine and looks at me. There's a sudden shift in her gaze. She looks at me pleading. But for what?

Then her lips part. Only slightly but she lets out a breathy sigh. And I know. She wants me to kiss her. My gaze lingers on her lips and out of habit she bites her lips. All the blood in my body goes south. Looking back at her eyes again I see her staring at my lips. That is the last thing I remember before my lips are on hers.

The kiss isn't soft like I anticipated my first time with Ana would be. The kiss is wild and passion filled, both of us desperate to make up for lost time. My hands are in her cradling her head and her hands tugging the front of my shirt to keep me close. She raises her arms around my neck and I rise on my knee so that we are chest to chest. She has the most exquisite taste. Sinful. Like the taste of the most decadent chocolate and I know this is it for me. I can never go back after this.

We pull back for air, our breaths mingling.

"Tell me to stop, Ana. Or I won't be held responsible for what is going to happen next."

"I want this with you." She pauses and hesitates for a bit as if unsure of what she wants to say. I keep quiet giving her the time to think. But what she says completely takes my by surprise. Like a bus hitting me out of nowhere. "I love you, Christian Grey. I have always loved you."

The air leaves my lungs and the. Fucking. World. Stops. Spinning.

Did she just tell me she loves me?

"You love me?" She nods.

I pick her up sprint towards my bedroom, her legs around my waist and my hands on her ass keeping her in place, our lips and tongue doing a dance on their own. Reaching in my bedroom I shut the door with my leg and peel her legs off from around me and slide her down my body creating a much-needed friction. Fuck.

With our mouths still joined I start peeling of my button down. Then work on getting her naked. This is the first time I'm going to see Ana naked and the thought literally make my hands shake. My shaky hands work on her pajama bottoms while she unbuckles my belt. There is an urgency in Ana I have never seen before. It's like she can't get enough of me and damn if that doesn't make me hornier. My slacks are gone and I get to the clasp of her bra and expertly pop it open. How many times have I done this before? Thousands maybe. But it never felt like this. Nothing ever felt like this. She's not wearing any panties, thank God for small mercies. And she's bare down there. My cock is screaming at me.

Her arms skim over my chest and down my abs leaving a trail of hot sparks on my skin. If I don't have her soon I am going to fucking combust. I watch my own fingers skim over her collarbone and then cup her breasts.

"God, Ana. You have the most beautiful tits. So perfect."

I pull her against me, her bare chest against mine and carry her towards the bed. When she's on her back I kiss down her jaw and suck on the tender flesh of her throat. She lets out a throaty sound signaling that she loves what I'm doing.

I stand for a bit to lose my boxers and get a condom from the bedside table. Ana looks at me with hooded eyes and for the first time I get a good look at her.

Naked. _On my bed. _

If there is a God, Ana is His most magnificent creation.

She is a fucking goddess.

And she loves me.

I am back on top of her our mouths on each other. Our tongues in a battle. My hand trails down her collarbone moving through the valley between her flawless breasts. Over her navel and heading to my favorite part of a girls body.

I dip first one finger inside her and then two. Holy shit. She's so ready for me. I slide my fingers all the way in and we both moan at the pleasure. So wet. So hot. She molds around my fingers and I just know how incredible she will feel around my cock. I pump my fingers.

In. Out. In. Out.

She rides my hand gasping… moaning… saying my name in whimper, "Christian." Like fucking music to my ears. Oh God. I can't wait, not anymore.

Quickly I take the condom and roll it on. Slowly I enter her. For a moment nobody moves. I don't think I even breathe. This is the most majestic moment in my life. I want to remember every second of this until the day I die. I am making love to the only person in this world who I love. She's so tight. I can feel her walls stretching for me.

"Ana… oh, Ana," I whisper her name like a prayer. I take her face in my in my hands and kiss her again.

"Christian… please…."

I pull back almost completely out of her wet hot heat and then drive into her.

Motherfucking.

Holy hell.

Fuck. Fuck.

Nothing ever felt this good. Nothing. Our mouth are on each other but we are not kissing. Our mouths are open and we are both panting.

My hands digging into her hips to keep her steady as I piston myself harder while kissing her neck making her fist my hair as she moans louder and louder. Shit. I'm not going to last. I've waited so long to make love to Ana. Too long. I need her to come soon or else I'm going to make a fucking fool of myself.

I drive into her even harder and Ana starts to chant "Yes" in my ears while my finger finds her clit and starts to rub. That gets her attention.

She throws her head back and moans even louder, "Yes… Yess... Oh my God, Christian. Yes… Just like that!"

"Come for me, baby. I need you to come for me."

So good. So good. So good.

She screams my name, and I know she's coming. Her pussy contracts around me, clenching me tighter. Her walls closing in on me, her legs against my thighs and her hands on my shoulder, scratching me making me lose my goddamn mind.

"Ana, Ana, Ana… Fuuuuck!" I thrust again and again and again until I come long and hard.

White hot pleasure shoots through me. It is a feeling unlike ever before. My head falls on the crook of her neck and I slump on top of her.

After the spasms die down I roll off from top of her and throw the condom on the floor and pull her against my chest. I feel her heartbeat against my own and slowly we both come down from our high.

"I love you, too, Anastasia Steele. Thank You."

I kiss on her forehead and hear her sigh in content. I hold her close against me and run my fingers through her hair. So soft and perfect, just like Ana. I lean down and kiss her head.

Both of us quiet not wanting to disturb the tranquility of the moment. It was undoubtedly the best sex of my life. The first time I made love and it was mindfuckingblowing. Earth shattering. I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life. And if this is how it's always going to be then I hope my cock can take it and not just fall off.

Ana is the only woman I've slept with, the only woman allowed inside my house, my bedroom. The only woman ever to have shared my bed and I hope she _is_ the only one ever.

The jet lag is weighing down on me. We are both naked and wrapped in each other's arms. I've never slept with a woman after a fuck but this is different. Everything is different with Ana. It will always be different with her.

Special.

Slowly our breaths mingle and we both drift off to sleep. It doesn't get any better than this.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER- 17 **

**CHRISTIAN **

The insane urge to pee wakes me up at noon. When I come back to my bedroom after freshening up and find a sleeping naked Ana sprawled on her stomach with her round as fuck butt peaking out from under the blanket my dick twitches in reaction. I'm still reeling from the previous go after she confessed she loves me.

Ana's been in my bedroom thousands of times over the years but right now it feels like this is where she belonged all along. I've never had sex in my bedroom before. It's been the only rule in my life that I never broke. Just imagining those money hungry bitches stalking me leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

I crawl over to her and rest on my knees in the center of the bed. The movement disturbs her and she turns over on her back and squints her eyes as she tries to adjust her vision to the lights in the room.

"I take it you had a nice sleep?" She smirks.

"The very best sleep of my life!" She giggles. Her voice is thick and raspy and it turns me the fuck on. Removing the blanket that is blocking her naked body from my vision, I straddle her and lean down to kiss her.

"Eww, go away, Christian." She blocks her mouth with her hands.

"I don't care, Ana."

"I do. Let me go and brush my teeth and then you can have your wicked ways with me. I promise."

"Fine." I agree dejectedly.

She slips from underneath me and makes a dash to the bathroom. A few minutes and she joins me on the bed again. We are both still naked. I don't mind spending the rest of my life like this. Naked and in bed with Ana. She rests herself on an elbow and looms over me with her lips curved in a devious smile.

"Hi." She smells of mint and strawberry.

"Hi." She's so beautiful she takes my breath away.

And she's mine. I can't help but stare at her.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you can't wait to devour me."

"Because I can't." I cradle her face in my hands as I kiss her long and slow and hot. She moans kissing me back. I pull her against me and my dick stands poking into her stomach, all ready and firm. But this time I need to take my time. The first time was more about getting off but this time I want to explore and taste every fucking inch of her body. I flip her so that she's on her back and I'm on top of her. Ana's hair is fanned out on my pillows. She looks like a sex goddess. Like my biggest porn fantasy just came to life.

Fuck.

All flushed, erect nipples and dripping sex. I take a good look at her storing this image of her in my memory and then lean down over her again. Her knees make room for me so that I am settled between her legs more comfortably and also so that she can rub against me. Fuck she's hot and wet and slippery and silently begging for it. Dammit, it's going to be harder to resist than I thought but I have to go slow this time. Do this in my own pace. I kiss my way down her neck and collarbone and then the beautiful sight of her pebbled nipples come in sight. So perfect. Ana's hands are all over me, pulling my hair, kneading my shoulder blades, scratching my back and she's moaning and pulling me against her like she can't get enough of me as I suck and circle my tongue around one pink nipple and my hand kneads the other breast. Her breath is coming out in pants, the momentum increasing when I flick my tongue over her nipple over and over again until she groans my name.

"Christian…"

I take her in my mouth and suckle hard then switch to scraping the already sensitive area with my teeth and then lick and suck again. Her urgency and primal need of me makes me switch to the other breast and repeat what I just did to her. Ana is squirming, writhing under me and rubbing herself against me vigorously. The slightest friction bringing her that much closer to the edge.

Breathtaking. Stunning. Beautiful. And every other synonym you can find.

I want her so much. But I remind myself to be in control. I need to be in charge. Because there is one thing I need to do more than anything else in the world. The one thing I have been dreaming of for weeks. I have to taste her. I lick a trail from the valley between her breasts and down her stomach and pubic bone. Crawling lower I lick the tender flesh of her inner thigh and repeat the same with the other and make my way up until I am face to face with heaven. Ana is waxed but since she has been out of the scene for quite a while I can see now on closer inspection which I missed last night that some hair if not all are starting to grow back.I love a pussy that is bare but I don't mind this. Come to think of it, I don't mind this at all. Maybe once it grows back, I'll let her decide if she wants to keep it.

I inhale her scent and run my nose along her snatch. Ana shudders and moans. Her smell shoots straight to dick and it throbs even more. It's like her pussy is calling out to my cock. The scent is so intoxicating that it has me salivating. I kiss the outer lips, rubbing and licking. Holy shit. Her hands fist my hair.

"Fuck, baby. You taste so good. I can live here for the rest of my life." Her wet slit is calling out to me so I don't wait anymore and run my tongue over it. Ana arches up but my hands push her back down. She is fisting my hair with one hand and clenching the blanket with the other and moans louder.

"Yes, baby. Let me hear you. Say my name, baby."

"Christian…" Over and over I lick her up and down with a few flicks thrown in between. Her cream is smeared on my lips and chin and I don't care. She tastes so fucking damn delicious. Musky and salty. I am so turned on right now I could come. Spreading her legs I fuck her with my fingers while my tongue circles her clit. Then taking her legs I put them over my shoulders and start tongue fucking her. High pitched moans echo off the walls in my bedroom and legs are pressing me towards her even more. I love that I have made her so incoherent she doesn't even know what I'm doing. That's right, I want to please her so much that every fucker before me vanishes from her memory. After I am done with her she will only ever remember me. She will only belong to me.

Again I suck on her clit and slip two fingers inside of her. She's so hot inside I can't help but moan myself imagining her warmth engulfing me later. In. Out. Suck on clit. I follow a rhythm.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh my God, Christian!" I pump my fingers fasters, flick my tongue at the same momentum over her bud and watch Ana as she has an expression of being in sub space. In a world of ecstasy. Then her body goes rigid and the muscles inside her clench, her thighs tighten around my head until it hurts but I don't let it stop me. She's there. She screams my name one more time and comes like a freight train. When Ana's legs drop and her limbs go lax, I sit up and quickly roll on a condom. She takes my hand and pulls me down and kisses me.

"Thank you. It was magnificent." I feel so smug that I feel like flying. But I don't let myself float away, I need to be inside that heat. And I need to be inside her like yesterday. Because she is slick from her orgasm, I slide in easily. She's tight. After a few moments of gliding in and out of her slowly, I increase my speed. I thrust harsher each time and she doesn't seem to mind. She's welcoming the roughness and I have my arms straight around her head so that I can look at her. Her eyes are a deeper shade of blue. Filled with lust as she looks back at me. Drinking in my image much like I am of hers. Her tits are bouncing and I want to look down and then suck on them but her gaze is so intense that I can't look away. Not when she's looking at me like that. But if I don't stop staring at her, this will be over too soon so I look down and suckle on her breasts. I need her to come again. I piston into her like a man possessed. Fast and harsh. Pleasure surges through my veins. Our bodies are making a slapping sound. Fucking music to my ears. I put both my arms under her and hoist her up so that we are flush against each other. I need her so much. Need to feel every inch of her against me. Her tongue flicks on that sensitive spot beneath my ear.

"Ana… Fuck… You need to come baby. I can't…"

Her arms engulf me pulling me even closer as if it is even possible. Her chants of 'Yes' bringing me that much more closer to the edge. A strangled moan escapes her lips and I feel her clench around me tighter.

"Christiannnn," she comes with a scream.

"Yes, baby give it all to me," I fuck her at an even faster pace and with one last thrust I let go and have the most incredibly intense orgasm of my life. I collapse on top of her. Full body weight and all. I want to move but I can't. I just need some time to catch my breath.

Un-motherfucking-believable.

* * *

**ANA**

One thing I've learned today is that sex with Christian Grey can be really exhausting. We've been at it quite a few times and right now I'm so tired I feel like crawling my way to the kitchen. I need to eat pronto before the sex machine finishes his call with Welch and grabs me for another rendezvous. Does he plan to starve me to death? It's late in the evening and last I ate was the dinner prepared by Elliot and Gail.

Going over to the fridge I get the leftovers from Thanksgiving dinner. I can only think of making a roast turkey, bacon and avocado sandwich. There's also leftover mashed potato and pumpkin pie that I later baked for Christian only. Halfway through the sub I hear my phone ring in the distant.

Shit. I totally forgot about checking my phone since Christian decided to put me in a orgasmic coma.

Hurrying to the great room I see my phone ringing on the couch and answer it not knowing who it is as it's from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Ana?" It's a woman with a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"Oh sorry for not mentioning my name earlier. It's Mia Grey."

"Hi, Mia!" Why is she calling me? I've hung out with her once after the incident when Elliot took me to lunch after a doctor's appointment.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I kind of stole your number from Elliot's phone. He doesn't know about this."

"Oookay?" I'm confused. What is she up to?

"I know this must be really weird for you, but I was hoping if we could meet up some time this week. I… umm… I need your help, Ana."

"Is everything okay, Mia?"

"Yes, yes everything is perfect. It's just that I need to talk to you and could you not please mention this to my brother? Both of them." I don't answer right away and sensing my distress she continues, "I know I'm asking a lot but you have to listen to me first before coming to any sort of conclusions. Just please."

"Okay, I'll let you know what time I can meet you." "Thanks a lot, Ana. I'll forever be indebted to you. I'll look forward to hearing from you. Bye."

"Bye." And the line goes dead.

What just happened? Mia wants to see me and doesn't want me to mention this to both Christian and Elliot.

Right on cue Christian strolls into the great room wearing pajama bottoms. Shirtless. The man is one fine piece of ass. And he wants me. Wow.

"Hey, baby." He says kissing on the forehead.

"Hey." My gaze lowers suddenly feeling shy around him as I blush profusely. He doesn't say anything for a while. I can feel his intense gaze on me.

"Are you blushing, Ana?" His voice is amused.

"No." I reply still not looking him in the eye.

"Holy shit. You've gone pink all over. I can't believe after all the ways I've fucked you, you're going shy on me!" He laughs out and I smack him on his sculpted chest.

"Christian!" He pulls me in a bear hug.

"You're so adorable I could eat you right up." Soft lips brush over the top of my head as he chuckles.

"Haven't you had enough?"

"Oh baby, you have no idea." Is he for real?

"I'm not sure if you're trying to starve me to death or fuck me to death!"

He startles shocked and his face is one of realization. "Holy shit. I'm so sorry, baby. Fuck. I completely forgot about feeding you. It's just I've waited so long for this… and… and I just forgot… I just couldn't stop wanting you… I…"

My hands cover his mouth from blabbering anymore. "Jesus Christ, Christian. It's okay. It's not like I stopped you. Come, I made some quick subs from Thanksgiving leftovers." I tell him as we make our way into the kitchen.

"Did you make me pumpkin pie?" And he stops abruptly. "Shit. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I know you're not up to baking these days."

"I did make you pumpkin pie, Christian." He looks at me surprised.

"You did?" His eyes sparkle and a faint smile appears on his face. I nod in response. "Did you get a panic attack?" His face morphs into anger. "Did that asshole not stop you?" Sometimes his mood swings give me a whiplash. Sigh.

"Christian! Will you stop and listen?" He rolls his eyes. "I did not get a panic attack and yes Elliot and Gail both questioned and didn't leave my side the entire time." He exhales a long breath and his shoulders sag in relief.

"I just want you to get better, Ana. I'm sorry I freaked like that." He says looking down. Hands cupping his face, I bring his lips to mine and kiss him softly.

"I am going to get better, Christian. I promise you. I won't let Jack Hyde win anymore." He tenses in my arms. He tries to remain impassive but being a person who has spent so many countless hours with him in meetings, I know his quirks more than he knows himself. Something is wrong and he is trying to hide it from me. "What is it, Christian?"

"What is what, Ana?" He maintains his impassivity and shrugs like I am imagining things.

"Don't bullshit with me right now, Christian Grey and tell me what the fuck happened? Is it Hyde? Is there an update? Is that what you and Welch were talking about?" I am talking a mile a minute but I couldn't care less. If it's related to Hyde I deserve to know and I deserve to know now.

"Calm down, baby," he goes to touch me but I slap his palm away.

"Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me, Christian? Weren't you the one who saw what he did to me? Didn't you see how battered and bruised he left me? He didn't just scar my body, Christian, he scarred my life, my soul. There is not a moment when I'm not thinking about him. Thinking who else he is victimizing… he… he…" I feel everything spinning and I tumble backwards.

"Ana!" I hear Christian from a place far away. "Come back to me, Ana!" But he is slipping away from me. "No dammit, Ana!" His voice comes from even further away. Strong arms engulf me before darkness closes in on me.

* * *

The throbbing in my head wakes me up and I can hear voices. Eyes still closed I try to hear what the voices are saying.

"Why isn't she still waking up?" Comes Christian's frenzied voice.

"It was a panic attack, Christian. You have nothing to worry about. She will wake up in no time." Did I just hear Grace Trevelyan- Grey? Oh my God. Am I in the hospital or still in Escala?

"Mom, it's been more than two hours." Elliot is here too? His voice is frantic and I can tell he is sitting beside me holding my hand.

"And like I have been saying for the past two hours, she will be just fine. You both need to stop worrying. Once she wakes up you both need to be calm. We don't want to scare her, do we?" Both brothers exhale a long breath at the same time.

Slowly I open my eyes and look around. At first a shadow and then my vision zooms in on Christian's face. He's standing at the edge of the bed beside Dr. Grey, his head down with arms crossing over his chest. We are in Christian's bedroom and I can't help the gasp that escapes me. Grace Grey is in Christian's bedroom! By now I'm used to with Elliot being around here, but Grace?

Holy. Shit.

"Ana!" My gaze moves and is locked with Elliot's. Worry etched on his face that he quickly tries to hide with a fake smile. Christian is beside me in a heartbeat. Looming over me he cups my head and kisses me on the forehead.

"Baby," he says resting his forehead on mine.

Elliot lets go of my hand and stands to join his mother. My gaze flicks to him where he stands beside his mother who grabs his hand and squeezes it, a look of understanding pass between mother and son. She gives him a sympathetic smile. And my heart squeezes at the raw emotion Elliot tries to hide from everyone but can't. He knows. And he is trying is damnedest best to try and be okay with watching Christian and me being together.

I look back at Christian who is frowning. He doesn't like that I moved away from him to ease away the awkwardness in the room.

"Are you feeling better, Ana?" Grace Grey intervenes the sudden awkward silence. I nod not being able to form a sentence. She sits beside me and checks my pulse and eyes. "She is fine but I will schedule a head CT for your peace of mind." She says looking at Christian to which he looks at her appreciatively.

Standing up she leaves the bedroom with Elliot in tow and I can hear her inform him that the head CT is scheduled for tomorrow at noon.

"Hey." Christian softly kisses me on my lips. "You got me scared shitless. You have got to stop doing this to me, Ana."

The pain I see in his eyes guts me. "I'm sorry, Christian. I didn't think I would collapse like that. I'm perfect right now, I promise."

Elliot clears his throat from the door of the bedroom. "Christian, can I have a word with you?"

"I'll be right back, baby." He moves to get up but I grip his hand.

"No. I want to hear what he has to say to you."

"Ana…" Elliot starts but I cut him off.

"Oh shut up, Elliot. I know something is going on and I want in on it. You saw what hiding things do to me. It's no good if I don't know what I'm up against." Both brothers look at each other, a silent debate going on between them until Christian sighs and starts explaining.

"There was another incident in Seattle similar to yours. The girl was found bound to her bed, bruises all over and killed by strangulation. Also a brunette."

I think my heart actually stops beating with what he just told me.

"Welch has been following some leads to similar cases and he thinks it may be the same person. The killing patterns are exactly the same. All brunette, tied to the bed, bruises and death by strangulation. Six girls in the last seven months. You are the one who got away. Jack Hyde is a serial killer." A sob escapes me but I hold back the hysteria that wants to lash out. Instead a single tear rolls down both my cheeks.

"Is he… is he going to come back and kill me?" I look between both brothers.

"No!" Elliot comes and sits beside me on the bed. "No one is ever coming near you, Ana. Between Christian and I nobody will ever get to you. Do you understand?"

Christian pulls me on his lap and cuddles me. His chin on my head, "Never, Ana. It will never happen again. I won't ever let anything happen to you, I promise." My arms automatically wrap around his neck, lips seeking his. His warmth take over my senses until every other feeling dissipates and there is only him and me.

* * *

**ELLIOT **

"I'm so proud of you, Elliot Grey." Mom hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"It's so hard, mom." My throat constricts and I take a huge gulp to get rid of the lump I feel there.

"I know how you feel. Trust me, no one more than me knows how it feels to watch the one you love go to somebody else." She squeezes my arms and leads me towards the dining table.

"All you have to think about is us giving back to Christian what we took from him."

And to this day she blames herself for the death of Ella Grey.

"It wasn't your fault, mom."

"You know it's not true. Had we not come to Seattle that night and asked for Carrick to come see Mia, Ella would never have found out the way she did. And she would be with Christian and he wouldn't have lost his mother."

"It's not like we haven't tried over the last seven years to make it up to him. And now I'm even stepping out of his and Ana's way." My eyes glass over when soft delicate hands cup my face and I stare at my mother's eyes.

"And I never have been more proud of you. You are doing what I should have done all those years ago. Walking away." Placing her lips on my forehead one last time she strides off towards the kitchen to bring out the dinner. I missed last night so we are having Thanksgiving dinner tonight instead.

It was a night I will never forget. Mia was down with the flu for a few days and she kept on wanting to see dad. Carrick was not able to make it because he couldn't miss Christian's graduation ceremony at Harvard. They were flying home to Seattle with Christian. Usually being down with flu is not that big of a deal but somehow Mia's health kept on deteriorating day by day. The doctors couldn't find out what was wrong, her body was rejecting every medicine. It was chaos. We flew to Seattle that very night and asked for him to come visit Mia at the hospital.

Ella got suspicious and somehow followed Carrick to the hospital. And it wasn't until too late that we all saw the shocked expression on Ella's face when my mother was crying in my father's arms screaming to save his baby girl somehow, Christian hot on her heels.

He charged at Carrick but I intervened. "This is between us, stay out of it you bastard!" Christian spit on my face.

"He's my father too. My sister is ill so I want you to take this drama elsewhere. Right now she needs our father." Christian looked at Carrick with a hatred so deep that till today it gives me the chills. I knew right then and there that Christian Grey has forever written off Carrick Grey from his life.

Not being able to take any of it, Ella Grey stormed out of the hospital and drove away like a bat out of hell. Christian followed her in Carrick's car but he was too late. His mother was so out of it that she didn't see an oncoming truck and smashed right into the running vehicle.

It all happened in front of his eyes. He witnessed his mother die.

So when I say I felt guilty about what happened, it doesn't even express how I really feel. We never blamed him for the bitterness he feels towards us. In a matter of few hours his world came crashing down on him. Reality hit like a bitch and suddenly he was all alone.

Never wanting to see his father, Christian cashed out his million-dollar inheritance and took off swearing to never step foot inside his father's home where he is going to play house with his new family. After a few months we officially became Greys and it added further salt to Christian's injury.

My mother never forgave herself. So blind in love that she never saw that they were all deceiving an innocent woman who was none the wiser. They had fooled Ella Grey for about twenty-five years. And all because Carrick Grey chose money over anything else in his life.

I have a love-hate relationship with my father. I love and respect him as a father but hate the man that he is. Until the incident with my ex fiancé I tried with everything in me to salvage the relationship between Christian and I. But Christian never paid heed. Always playing the stranger/bastard card whenever we were in the same room or came face to face.

"Darling, dinner is ready." My mother brings me out of my reverie. The past is a painful place.

"Elliot!" Mia runs to me and squishes me in a bear hug.

"Mia!"

"You finally have time for us, huh?"

"I am a busy man."

"Oh please!" She rolls her eyes. "Where's dad mom?" She asks and in that moment Carrick walks in and places a kiss on mom's head. My mother's eyes dilute. I want to scoff at him. But because he is my father I keep quiet.

Conversation during dinner goes smoothly until Mia enquires about Christian. She has always been fascinated by the man. It's like she looks up to him as her hero. And since the night at the club where he saved her, the girl just can't stop talking about the guy. It's irritating and I get fucking jealous. I know it's stupid but I've always been the one constant man in her life and suddenly all she talks about is her other big brother and it gets to me.

My father tenses when I start talking about Jack Hyde and asks me to let him know if we brothers need him for any assistance.

Like Christian Grey would ever allow that to happen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Heylow my lovely people. Long time no see. I know the wait just keeps getting worse but real life is a real pain in the butt. Being stuck under the snow will give you ample amount of free time so here I am. Hopefully everyone suffering from the snow is doing alright! You all are in my thoughts. **

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and PMs. As always they make my day. **

**And again do not forget to leave a review. It's what keeps me going. Xoxo**

* * *

**CHAPTER-18**

**ANA **

"Thank you so much for meeting me, Ana." Mia gushes and strangles me in a choking hug. "I know how dangerous it is for you to be here right now. But I assure you I take self defense classes so I got you covered," she finishes of with a wink.

I'm not even supposed to step out of the house what with a psychotic killer wanting to kill me on the loose but I had to sneak out of Christian and Elliot's clutches to meet Mia.

"I'm sorry to rush this but Christian finishes his meeting in about an hour so I have about forty-five minutes to wrap up with you here."

"I completely understand."

I deliberately chose the Starbucks nearest to Escala so that I could go back there before no one even notices I was gone. I feel bad about lying to Gail though. She thinks I'm sleeping so she went grocery shopping. And Elliot is at the court and Christian at Grey House.

I have been talking about going back to work, the SnapChat of crying employees increasing by the day. They all want me back to keep Christian's temper on a leash even though they know I have to be in New York as soon as Jack Hyde gets caught.

After getting out hot beverages we sit at a corner where we're certain no one will hear what we want to talk about.

"Tell me, Mia, what was so important that I had to hide this meeting from both your brothers?" She seems a bit reluctant about what he has to say. "It's okay, Mia, tell me what's wrong?" I reach out and put my hand on hers.

"I want my family together, Ana. I know it's not going to be easy but I want both my brothers at my wedding."

"Wedding?" And that's when I notice the big rock sparkling on her ring finger. "When did that happen? Why didn't Elliot tell me?" This is such a surprise.

"He doesn't know." She replies meekly.

"What? Are you kidding me? You have to tell him, Mia because if he finds out I got to know before him he will be hurt. Oh my goodness, where are my manners? Congratulations, Mia. I am so stoked for you." I stretch sitting on my chair and hug her.

"Thanks, Ana."

"When's the wedding? And who is the lucky guy?" I wiggle my eyebrows in jest. She blanches. All the color from her face drains.

"His name is Ethan Kavanagh."

"You mean the Kavanagh from Kavanagh media?" she nods.

"I think I've seen him at parties. I don't really know him personally but that's quite a catch. He's totally a looker." I wink at her trying to lighten her mood which had suddenly gone somber.

She doesn't even smile.

"What is it, Mia?" She squirms at her seat and takes a huge gulp of the scorching hot cappuccino.

"He is Katherine Kavanagh's brother."

"Yeah, I think I heard about her too. Word is, she gets around quite a lot. If you know what I mean." And I giggle but still nothing from Mia's end.

"You're not getting it, Ana. Katherine is Kate. Elliot's ex fiancé!"

"Y… you mean the ex Christian had a thing with?" She only nods and I think I hear thunder. Inside my brain.

This. Cannot. Be. Happening.

"Tell me I didn't just hear you saying you are engaged to Kate's brother? The Kate who destroyed your brother?"

I can't help but feel really annoyed at Mia. Does she not see how much of a disaster she is causing? "Can't you see this will destroy Elliot?"

And Christian? Oh my God, I just realize I've never even talked about this with him. Elliot and Christian are just starting to become civil towards each other. This news will destroy what is left of their fragile relationship.

"I know, Ana. But I wasn't planning on it. It just sort of happened." Is this girl for real?

"How can it just sort of happen, Mia? You should have thought of Elliot." I put my head in my hands and try to take some calming breaths while Mia blabbers on.

"You know I went to Paris for culinary courses and Ethan was there for the Fashion Week and we ran into each other during one of the shows. I didn't even talk to him but he came over and started apologizing on behalf of his sister. I swear I didn't give him the time of day in the beginning but he started popping up everywhere. All my friends know him so whenever all of us planned to go anywhere he was just there. And you know it is freaking _Paris_! One night we talked and strolled along the Seine and I realized what a great guy he was. Then we started seeing each other more and one thing led to another and next thing I know we are sleeping together. And now we've been together for more than two years so when he asked me to marry him, I said yes." Her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"I don't want to lose him, Ana. We love each other but I don't know what to do. I never told Elliot I was seeing him in fear of hurting him but now there is no other way than to tell him." Choking on the last word, tears fall from her eyes and I can't help but empathize with the girl.

Darn it. I'm a sucker for romance. Oh well, here goes nothing, "Mia, don't cry. I promise I'll help you."

"Oh thank you so much, Ana. You don't know how much it means to me." She leaps to hug me and for a second I think we're both going to topple to the ground.

I don't want to believe that Christian could stoop so low to hurt Elliot that he would deliberately sleep with his fiancé but stranger things have happened when it comes to these two brothers. I'm still not sure if Christian really is in love with me or he thinks he is in love with me because Elliot is in love with me.

I arrived just in time before Christian had to leave Grey House so when Christian has the time to check up on me I don't have to lie to him. So when he called and inquired about what I am up to I just told him I was preparing dinner for the two of us and gave Gail the night off.

He seemed pretty pleased with the idea of coming home to a cooked meal by me. He was jabbering something along the lines of domesticity.

"What are we having today?" The sound of that deep velvety, implacable voice brings me out of my reverie. Awareness of his nearness prickles my skin. He has such a potent force, exuding sexual magnetism that his mere presence is enough to dampen my panties.

Coming around the kitchen counter he wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses me softly on the neck.

"Hi," just one word and I am ready to let him eat me for dinner. My breathing and heartbeat both ragged.

"Turn around."

Slowly I turn around and lean on the counter in fear that my legs will give up. His copper hair a tad bit longer than he usually kept fell on his forehead and I had to fist my hand so that I don't touch it. He's so beautiful. His hand moves to rest on my hip pulling me flush against him so that I can feel his erection.

"See what you do to me, baby?" Trembling in his arms I can only nod in respond.

"Kiss me!" Tilting his head he seals his mouth over mine. He tastes me in long leisurely licks and I can't help but moan. I hear the spatula I was cooking with hit the floor, and then my hands are in his hair pulling and guiding his mouth over mine.

"I want you," he says nuzzling his cheek against mine.

Every other thought leaves my body, about Katharine Kavanagh about Mia being engaged to Ethan Kavanagh.

His body feels so perfectly right against mine. His now very familiar smell triggers every nerve end in my body. My nipples harden and a hot trickle of arousal drenches my core. He picks me up and suddenly I find myself against the refrigerator, Christian's body against me. His arms at my waist begin their way south and delve inside the band of my boy shorts going around and cupping my butt cheeks wrenching me hard against him so that I my drenched core hits his hard on.

His lips are gliding down my neck stroking over my erratic pulse. Sucking on my skin he coaxes out my name in a prayer, "Tell me you want me, Ana."

"I always want you, Christian," I tell him cupping his face. The affection I see in his eyes coupled with the desire, held the power to destroy me.

I _have_ to believe he loves me. I _have_ to give him my trust. I _have_ to take this chance on us with all that I am. I _have_ to believe he loves me for me and not because Elliot has feelings for me.

On my tiptoes I start licking his neck. He bents his knees to align our bodies so I get a better reach at him. He groans, his hands running all over me restlessly. My thighs, my buttocks, my arms. Every time he touches me is like a balm to my soul fulfilling a need in me that I didn't know about. I need his touch like I need oxygen.

"I need you," his tongue is back on my throat stroking in that area below my ear which makes me absolutely crazy. My hands are desperately trying to pull him to me. My need for him so intense that I feel like I would die without him. "I need to be inside you…"

"I need you inside me, Christian," it's true when I said I always want him.

I want him anywhere, anytime, anyhow. I am always ready for him however he wants me.

He pulls my boy shorts down while I unbuckle his belt and undo his fly. Flexing my leg around his back I rock against him to feel him in my aching core. He holds back and before I could mouth my protest he puts two fingers inside me.

"Shit, baby you're so hot for me right now."

"Please…" that's the only word I can manage. Suddenly he is on his knees sucking on my cleft. He knows my body better than I do. Knows what I want and need. His expert oral skills make me shamelessly grind into his mouth. His tongue darts in and out of my entrance and his thumb strokes my clit.

"Yes…" I hiss as my orgasm builds. I tug his hair and shove his mouth against me harder. Sucking rhythmically on my clit he massaged it with the tip of his tongue and inserts two fingers inside me again. Everything tightened viciously and the orgasm ripped through me, "Christian…" I draw out his name. Christian doesn't stop tonguing me until the last tremor courses through me.

Standing in a rush, Christian picks me up and makes way to the great room carrying me to the nearest couch, his pants lose on his ankles.

"No condom..."

"Why do you keep on forgetting I'm on birth control now?"

"Right. Fuck. Sorry."

My core throbs once again at the sight of his beautiful penis. He shoves himself inside me as my body quivers at the fullness I so crave. Yanking my hips to meet his, Christian pounds into me in an animalistic craze. After a handful of deep strokes his head falls back, eyes closed, my name a gasp on his lips.

"Ana… yes, I'm there, baby."

I squeeze him with my muscles and his gaze meets mine, the silver of his eyes a stormy shade of gray hazed with sexual euphoria and desire to race to the finish. He shudders followed by a cry of ecstasy and I feel him fill me with hot spurts. His orgasm bringing one of my own and I cry out his name once again.

Christian falls over me still inside me rubbing the perspiration on his forehead on my tank top. I just notice Christian still wearing his suit, shirt and tie. I giggle.

"What?"

"We're still dressed."

"I noticed but I needed this," pulling his head up he kisses me softly on my lips.

"Can't complain," I wink at him and he grins.

"What's for dinner?"

"You mean what was for dinner because I can smell the food burning."

"Damn it. I really like coming home to find you in the kitchen preparing dinner and I love eating whatever you come up with."

"We can just order in. I have been wanting to try those Turkish kebabs Elliot got for us that day."

"Okay, you go get in the shower and I'll join you after I order."

* * *

After dinner, we're both cuddling in front of the fireplace with a glass of wine.

"I'm going to miss this after I move to New York," I tell him and relax into his arms. His hold around me tightens. "I can't wait to go and stand in front of those people and hear the applause." Christian doesn't utter a word.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to think about you not being there." The sadness in his voice pierces through my heart. Turning in his arms I take his face in my hands and kiss him softly.

"I will never be not there, Christian. I will always be there. I love you, baby." Both my hands circle his waist and my head rests in the crook of his neck. His arms tighten around me to pull me close.

A few moments pass before I decide to drop the bomb, "If I ask you something will you answer me?"

"Always, Ana, you know that," he says sincerely.

"I want you to tell me the truth about you and Katherine Kavanagh," he visibly tenses under my hold. I can literally feel him freeze.

"Why are you suddenly asking me that?" I know I have to play a game here to really get him to answer truthfully.

"Because I'm not sure if you really love me or is it because Elliot wants me," he gasps so loudly, the shock jerks him away from me. Accusing gray eyes stare at me and I know that I've hurt him.

Shit.

"How can you even think that, Ana? You have to know what you mean to me by now?"

Not wanting to hurt him further, I keep my mouth shut.

He goes on, "I love you, Ana. You have to trust me, baby. Is he putting these thoughts in you again? I swear to God, I'll rip his head off and tear him limb from limb." Christian is flushed red in rage; this is the Christian I am truly afraid of. I feel the chill of his stare seep into my bones. This Christian will do just about anything in his fit of rage.

"No, Elliot didn't tell me anything. It's been nagging at me from the very beginning," this is not a lie. He is beside me in a flash and takes me in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me this was hurting you. I never want to hurt you, Ana. You know that. I hate seeing you suffer. I promise to you I love you with everything that I have. You are my soul. I don't even know Katherine Kavanagh, and I didn't know who she was. She came on to me. I was just in Vegas that weekend for business. I was at the Bellagio Casino and she came up to me offering sex on a silver platter and she brought a friend along. No single hot blooded male would ever turn down a threesome."

Alarm bells are ringing in my head and I don't know if I want to weep in frustration or jump in joy.

"I promise to you that is the truth. When Elliot found me I was just leaving her suite at night so he thought I did it on purpose and I let him believe it. I just wanted to hurt him. And you know the rest Grey sibling rivalry. That was the beginning of it all."

"A misunderstanding!"

"Not really since I led him to believe otherwise," he stops looking confused at my wide smile. Once I tell Elliot the truth he won't have any more reasons to hate Christian.

I leap into Christian's lap and straddle him kissing all over his face.

"Take me to bed, Christian. Make love to me." He just looks at me adoringly and carries me to bed without a word.

There is hope after all.


End file.
